What he had never imagined
by MrsPuppy
Summary: Mavis and Laxus form a team with the orders of Makarov. How will the love of these two grow? Gajeel and Levy come closer but how much closer? Juvia is in a huge dillemma, will she chose Gray or the man who came from her past? And a certain someone become almost a teenager again.[Lavis,Gale,Gruvia,Mendy[dranboltxwendy], Nalu]- REVISED
1. Chapter 1

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: I will place this somewhere after the Tartarus Arc. All events happening after the chapter 392 are my imagination and theories. You don't have to agree. I think that Mavis x Laxus is a pairing with a good premise. I'll try my best to keep everything as much in character as possible. Reviews are welcome. I am renewing this chapter and also doing some beta reading to correct my typos as well as fix the story around a bit to match some of the past events of the manga.

* * *

><p>It was something nobody had expected happening. All the guilds of Fiore united as one combined their powers and managed to stop "Face" with the help of the dragons who came out of their kids' bodies Before it would completely eradicate all magic form the continent. Natsu, Gajeel and the decisive Wendy along with Erza and Jellal all combined their power to defeat END (with no success since the book was taken by The Black Wizard Zeref) but what was not expected to happen was "Lumen Histoire" The true light. What nobody knew though when Makarov released the light was that it would bring that Fairy Tactician back to life. Not even Mavis herself knew that by using their secret weapon, which was her body in the crystal, it would release all the energy that kept her immortal and living inside it. The same Fairy who was close to Zeref's trace...closer than she would ever let anyone know. The fearful and powerful Mavis Vermillion 1st Master and founder of Fairytail.<p>

Everything after that happened fast. Zeref was reminded the value of life after he saw Mavis living and standing in front of him and simply disappeared from everyone's sight. His plans were unknown and whatever secrets he had, he kept them to himself and didn't share them. He wasn't dead, evil like him never dies but with the guilt that he had about everything he had caused it was only natural for him to disappear to another Kingdom. Somewhere where everything that had happened would be put behind him. Somewhere where he knew it was his home and over there he was a King and not "the black wizard".

The 1st month after his disappearance was all about adjusting. The bonds of the guild were as strong as ever with their favorite spirit being among them in flesh. However soon after that most of the stronger members of the guild left to train. Mavis was back to life enjoying spending time with Makarov and Lucy while they were trying to rebuild the guild's house so their family would have a place to come back to when time would come.

And just like that a year had passed and like they all promised, they returned at the guild.

The day of their return all the members, laughed, cried, fought and celebrated the reunion of the members who had returned stronger, and some of them a bit more matured.

* * *

><p>A few days later ~~~<p>

"I can't handle this anymore! I want to go to some mission as well!" the petite guild master whined flailing her legs as she places her pen aside. "But First Master...we can't afford you going to missions. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are a master. Masters don't do missions!" he said stubbornly until he saw those cute emerald eyes of the young lady being watery. He turned white , his jaw dropped and jumping up and down he shouted with all his might. "Someone comfort the 1st Master!"

The only one in the Master's office was Laxus who was also focused on doing the paperwork for the damage he had caused to a church when fighting with a mage to protect his client. It couldn't be helped, Makarov was strict with him about the damages and he was forcing him to at least do the paperwork even though it was a boring task. His grandpa's yelling made him look at his direction and when he saw the pretty First guild Master almost in tears he realized that he missed something in their conversation and that his grandpa was telling him to comfort her. He wasn't good with these things. Mavis surely wasn't as petite as her astral body was but she was clearly shorter than him. 'No I can't the hurdle is too high for me' he thought remembering the last time he was told to do something about Mavis' tears.

"I want to go to missions too. Now I am a member of the guild. Not a master anymore. Let me go! Or should I tell Laxus about the time you were a rebel teen like him? I could see you even though i was in the crystal..." she smirked her eyes sparkling mischievously. She knew she would get her way with that threat. Makarov jumped up and down shouting. "Okay fine fine! But you can't go alone. Laxus you go with her! The Master's order!" he shouted pointing at his rebellious grandson. Laxus made a grimace. This was definitely troublesome. Even though Mavis was strong, she was still a bit childish and he had a hard time with her mainly because he was not that good with women or their tears. She was just troublesome like that. The kind of woman that Laxus simply couldn't handle.

"It's okay!" she nodded while the wing like decorations or her head started moving lightly. "Laxus let's go right now!" she stood up, went to grab his wrist and gently pulled him. The lightning dragon slayer looked at her with a bored expression and got up allowing her to pull him along outside and at the board with the S-class requests.

"I'll choose the …." before he had even realized it Mavis was showing him a job with a 5,000,000 jeweld reward. "We'll do this. It has the highest pay I need the money since I want to buy things. I can't keep wearing the same clothes again and again. I want to be fashionable too." she smirked mischieviously. He couldn't help but suppress his smirk as well. "Okay it looks easy." he said taking the paper from her and walked to the bar. "Mira the 1st Master and I are going to take this mission." he showed the paper "Just the two of you? Are the Raijinshuu coming with you?" she asked surprised that the fairy tactician was going with him. "Nope. Just the two of us. Besides, they went on another job together so they cannot come." he replied shrugging.

"Laxus hurry up hurry up!" Mavis whined as she was already at the door. That moment Natsu came inside jumping towards Laxus. "Laxus fight -" he was cut by Laxus punch and fell down unconscious. "This guy never knows when to stop." Gray laughed as he threw away his shirt behind.

Juvia suddenly had his shirt on her head. "Ah Gray-sama's scent is the best!" she hugged the shirt hearts flying all over the place as she wiggled her butt too. "My mistake." Gray sweatdropped not knowing how to deal with someone who has such passionate feelings for after what happened the last time he saw her before he left to train so he could control his newly found ice devil slayer powers.

"How long will you make me wait?" Mavis whined when Laxus was still talking to Mira. "Okay okay, tch. Troublesome..." he didn't like being bossed around much but in the end he respected her and did as such. He had no other choice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go on a mission with her.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Mavis whined while she kept walking behind Laxus. She was already tired from walking so much and she was also too hungry for her own good. "Food. Water...Laxus do something!" she whined. Makarov's grandson rolled his eyes at her. He had melon pan inside his bag for himself but it seemed like he couldn't keep it a secret. "Okay we'll rest here then continue in the forest to find that rare flower okay?" he said taking out the paper bag with the melon pan and handed it to her. He was hungry too but he was a man he couldn't ignore a woman's hunger.<p>

"Only one?" she asked taking the paper bag and sitting on the grass seiza style. "I don't have another don't be spoiled." he whined looking away from her only to suddenly see that she was offering half of it to him. He looked away pridefully. "I'm not hungry." His belly randomly started to grumble making him blush in embarrassment.

"Your stomach said otherwise. Take it. Sharing is caring, right?" she smiled warmly to him closing her eyes and tilting her head. Laxus took it looking away from her since he didn't want to face her and show his embarrassment. He took the first bite when he noticed that Mavis had already eaten hers. "How fast do you eat?!" he narrowed his eyes looking at her shocked when he noticed that she had managed to get the chocolate filling on her cheek.

"I'm fast at everything!" she said pumping her fist up. Of course she had still not realized anything. "I saw that." he tried to suppress the smirk but instead he turned away to just do so without letting her see it. "Why did you turn your head away?" she asked narrowing her eyes and Laxus turned around and pointed at her cheek before using his finger to wipe some of it from it to show her. "This." his eyes narrowed when Mavis grabbed his hand to take the chocolate off his finger with her hand then quickly licked it and proceeded to do the same to remove the chocolate from her cheek. She was embarrassed but she would not let the chocolate go to waste. It would be such a pity since it was too delicious. That action alone surprised Laxus whose eyes turned all round and lifeless. He thought that she would be a bit more lady like. For a moment she looked like a cat to him. "What?" she asked poking his strong arm muscles with her nail to make him come back to the real world.

"Nothing nothing." he lied as he came back to his sense. Naturally sharing that thought with her would only lead to one thing. Her crying, and he didn't want to have to deal with that again. It was bad enough the first time.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she moaned while thinking. "What's wrong?" he asked her blinking. "Water. I finished mine..." she showed him an empty bottle of water. He kept his snarky comment to himself, out of respect and gave her his bottle. "Don't drink it all we'll find a spring soon." he nodded his head.

Whe he only had two more bites left, he noticed how Mavis started rolling around on the grass. 'Isn't she carefree' he thought smiling lightly not bothering to hide it since she couldn't see it anyway.

Finishing his share he got up but suddely Mavis pulled him down. "Roll too! It's relaxing. You need it. Serious expressions are not necessary right now." Laxus stared at her wondering how she was able to pull him down so easily with such strength but smiled softly. "Okay." he nodded and started to roll. It was an order he could not disobey it even if it made him slightly angry and uncomfortable. Eventually he had come to understand why she liked it. Remembering his childhood he started rolling around more while Mavis was rolling after him. Both laughed so much and that relaxing feeling only caused Laxus to feel more comfortable around her.

"Time to stop. Let's go back to work." she got up and quickly started walking. Laxus shook his head suppressing a smile and got up to follow her so he could reach her side quickly.

"Master don't move." he suddenly said spotting a big beatle on the master's head. "What's wrong?" she asked narrowing her eyes and turned around seeing Laxus pointing at her head. She was afraid to put her hand there but saw Laxus leaning closer and taking it from there to show. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed and quickly ran away into the forest hardly managing to control her disgust for bugs.

Laxus threw the beatle away and dashed after her. "Master stop!" he shouted after he finally caught up to her. "Don't leave my side like that it's dangerous in here. Grandpa will never forgive me if something happens to you." he patted her head lightly while Mavis was still trying to calm down.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: I will write more as soon as possible. I will incorporate later in this fic Jerza + Gale since I ship these couples hard. I know that Mavis and Laxus is a crazy pairing but I want to see where this can go. I will warn you that feelings and such will develop slowly. Don't expect anything crazy. I like keeping true to character and right now saying that Mavis and Laxus have feelings for one another is crazy~~ Please review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: 1223 : It's rather evident from the anime so far that Mavis can be both childish and mature. She is kind of a crybaby as we have seen. But I don't intend to keep her like this it's temporary. I want to develop her? Thank you for reading ^o^)/. Anyway on with the revised chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Mavis had calmed down after the beatle landed on her head. She really wasn't good with bugs but could someone blame her? Taking a deep breath she scanned the area, her eyes focusing on a specific tree. Something was off, by that point she was sure this mission wasn't going to be easy, especially with such a high reward. Mavis was focused on the tree too much that she didn't notice how Laxus was already walking ahead silently. He probably though that Mavis was following behind him.<p>

'Run!' a voice rang in her head, she knew it was the tree that spoke but trees normally don't speak. The female mage felt a weird magical power behind her and just as something was about to grab her she leaped forward twirling as she leaped up landing on a branch. The thing that had just attacked was no longer there. Feeling it's presence behind her she flew to the next branch quickly. The same action was repeated at least ten times until she could finally see her teammate. "Laxus!" she shouted, the blonde mage quickly rashed towards the First Master with his lightning speed and punched down the made that was chasing the short female.

Landing down and by the enemies side he grabbed him by the shirt. "That's for scaring our guild's pride!" electricity gathered around his huge fist right before he punched down the mage once again leaving him completely unconscious. Mavis was jumping cheering on Laxus. Deep down though she wished that her powers would awake after her release from the Crystal but apparently she still wasn't able to create any illusions. Careless as the 1st guild master was her feet slipped causing her to fall down landing on Laxus. Just as she fell down, their yelps became almost one sound.

"Itaiaiaiai" she got up rubbing her behind lightly while noticing how Laxus had completely fallen on the unconscious enemy. "I'm sorry." she said blushing shyly. "D-dont mention it." the "mage cushion" said not knowing how to feel after such a fall. Embarrassed perhaps... "I'm glad everything is good. By the way I have figured out what's going on here." she spoke lightly pointing at the tree ahead of Laxus' sight. "What do you mean?" he asked confused about what she meant and she she was pointing at the tree.

"I think that this forest is cursed and the trees are actually humans turned into trees. The flower we are supposed to take, is called 'Etrepilio' as you know , it's a magic flower that when it grows in places that normally you'd not find it, like a forest, then it makes every living person around it into a tree. This is why we must collect the flower as soon as possible!" she whined and began her search without waiting for his reaction to her staement. Laxus got up already but this time he wasn't going to let the 1st master out of his sight. He wouldn't risk anything happening to her. He followed her and tried to search with her for the "Etrepilio".

The journey to the flower wasn't easy but Laxus found it first and pulled it out with it's roots. The trees returned to being humans or animals again and the curse on the village was lifted. The forest became a town again and finally the two fairytail mages were free to return the item to the one who requested for it. "The first time we went on foot. This time we'll take the train." she demanded and Laxus only prayed that his weak side would not show.

An hour later both were at the train station buying sweets and water before going on board. As soon as Laxus sat in the seat next to Mavis, she started eating. The tall man immediately started to feel the motion sickness , his face turned purple while he was using some of the bags he bought vomit in them. Mavis could only stare at that feeling rather bad about it but at the same time she knew this was for the best when it came to how tired they would end up becoming if they went on foot. "Laxus, just a bit more I'm here don't worry." she patted his head affectionately while Laxus was feeling like he was on his deathbed.

"There there." Mavis smiled as she saw him being completely out of it. That, gave her the chance to rub his belly lightly. "Soon you'll be able to walk again don't worry Laxus." She smiled and started to study his feautures. That was when she noticed his facial features becoming more calm. With a smirk on her lips Mavis only waited for the train to arrive at the station while she was enjoying taking care of her team mate. She had already decided. Laxus would be her teammate.

* * *

><p>"With this sexy outfit, showing off my perfect curvy body there was no way that someone wouldn't vote for me!" Titania's 'evil' laugh echoed throughout the guild. Lucy had already given up. Cana, Erza, Marijane were the one with the most votes so far however their votes had come down to be the same for them all. There was only one vote that could change everything.<p>

"Come Gajeel, vote for the best! I won't think of it much don't worry." Erza said closing her eyes as she started mumbling about how it was obvious she would win. "Gajeel vote for whoever you want don't be scared." said Mirajane with a smile that somehow scared the Iron Dragon. That moment his gaze met with Levy and he looked down. "My vote goes for Levy." he said without hesitation. The bookworm's jaw dropped as well as everyone else's.

"Is that even the truth?" Lucy asked feeling sad that she wouldn't take the first place along with the money that came with it. She needed them to pay for her rent after all."So Gajeel had that kind of hobby?" Macao said narrowing his eyes. Levy kept staring at him, he stared back. For a moment they were both lost in that magaical moment until the voice of a certain blue exceed made them snap back to reality.

"Dekiterrrrrrrrru" the smirk and teasing intent was obvious. Levy and Gajeel looked away, their cheeks blushing. "Messed up cat..." he grumbled as he walked to the bar to order something to drink.

"How pointless." Gray said, Juvia standing behind him and fangirling from the shadows. Just as she was about to come out Natsu woke up from the good punch that Erza gave him earlier for fighting with Gray. "Gray come here you squint face!" he shouted uncontrollably.

"Lower your voice idiot!"

"Who did you call an idiot?"

"Do you see another pink haired kid other than you?"

"That's it I've had-"

The fight between the two stopped by two simultaneous punches of Erza making them both fall down. "Let's stop the fight...and also Gray." she closed her eyes and turned around. "Wear some clothes!" she shouted while Juvia's eyes were forming hearts as she was enjoying the view of her love being half naked on the floor.

A blue haired mage slowly walked in through the open door of the guild. "Erza." he smiled faintly before noticing the eyes of the Master Makarov glaring. "Did something happen?" he asked. "No." he answered

Juvia was waiting for someone else to come inside.

"Where is Meldy?" she asked worriedly.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note.<p>

I will post the next chapter later ~ enjoy. i hope you like it. ~ also ~ jerza in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: So here is chapter 3. This chapter is going to be a bit strange. Please bare with me. It's hard dealing with Erza and Jellal. But they will have their moment soon. Also read and review? Thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

><p>Jellal stared at Juvia when she asked about Meldy and smiled lightly. "She is gathering intellect on something. I trust that she will be back tonight." The soft-spoken wizard saint explained to her so as not to make her worry. "Juvia understands. Juvia is glad Meldy is safe." she smiled lightly then turned to face the half-naked-Gray's chest. 'Ah Juvia wants to bury her face in Gray-sama's chest. How sinful. Juvia is such a sinful woman." she covered her blushing cheeks as she turned her back to Gray. "Don't talk to yourself. It's creepy." Gray said causing the elemental mage to sulk in a corner.<p>

Right at that moment Jellal turned his attention to Erza noticing that she wasn't wearing her usual armor but a rather daring maid outfit. "What's the meaning of this?" he blinked. Erza's eyes turned round as she froze and she started sweating. "Mira's fault." she pointed at her and Mira gave an innocent smile. "But I know you enjoy it so no need to blame it on me." she nodded giving a hint to Jellal that he'd better not ask anything more. "Can we...talk?" his voice was soft. Erza nodded and led the way for him outside somewhere where they could speak on their own without anyone else listening to them.

"Dekiterrrrru" Happy rolled the tongue while covering his tiny mouth.

"Did you say anything?" Erza's head turned huge while her eyes were glaring at the blue exceed which trembled in fear.

* * *

><p>It was really hard for Mavis to see Laxus like that and since she wasn't a healer she had no way of actually doing something to fix his motion sickness. When the train though stopped moving Laxus took back his cool composure even though just a while ago he probably looked like the lamest of the lames. Mavis chuckled patting his arm. "I'll keep your secret." she started walking the way out of the station. "I expected as much." he said. 'Can't afford everyone to make fun of me about it' he thought to himself pouting as he followed her. "Mhmmm." she didn't even bother to comment on it. She was good at keeping secrets."Make sure you have the flower. We must give it to the one who will pay otherwise our effort will go to waste." As much as Laxus didn't want to admit it their 1st guild master was not only cunning but definitely greedy with money. "Are you one of those who like to save money?" he asked hoping it would not anger her.<p>

"Ah...yes I never managed though to save too much. Even when i was little... I was poor and an orphan and was able to live thanks to the guild master of red lizard..." just remembering the amount of work she had to do brought tears of joy to her eyes. "How was he?" he asked while leading the way to the house of their client. "He was harsh...I was hungry for knowledge but he made me work and clean...I was a servant...people were making fun of me...but i was trying to always smile so i could meet the fairies." she smiled warmly thinking back the days when she founded the guild with her three new friends.

Her words and the way her eyes started being all gogle-y brought a sad smile to his face. "You went through some hard times...How did you come to balue your friends?" and this question simply made her shake her friend. "i didn't have any friends...i was living alone...but when i met your grandpa's dad...things changed. Precht, Yuriy and Warrod became my comrades and we went on an adventure together. That was when I started valueing their friendship." she smiled as the memories came back to her. "I see..." were the only words he could say to her. He didn't know what else to say to her and since it looked like they reached their destination he pointed at it.

"Laxus! Follow me!" she waddled at the door and pressed the bell button. A sound was heard and eventually both of them were inside the garden. "Ah such a pretty garden..." she smiled before her attention was caught by a pretty rose. "Master we don't have time for this now." he said picking her up from the colar of her dress. Mavis flailed her legs and nodded twice. "Okay okay put me down now." When her feet touched the ground she quickly went inside the castle.

After they took the bag with the reward , Mavis made Laxus carry it, it was too heavy for her, they both started walking together towards the guild. "Laxus we'll go again on a mission okay?" she asked him happily. "Whatever." he said not wanting to admit that he had quite an enjoyable time with her. "I'll be kind and let you think of a name for our indestructible team!" she said excitedly.

"I don't care about this."

"Come on! Think of a name or I'll call us Team Fluffy." she laughed loudly, Laxus lost the color of his face. Fluffy? Him? He'd better think of a name fast before she'd get the idea to actually keep that name.

"Team... " before he was able to say anything Mavis stopped walking and turned around. "We should split the money in half tonight and tomorrow I'll go shopping with someone. I can't wait to buy swimsuits underwear and clothes." she said her eyes already sparkling . Laxus sweatdropped especially since he didn't want to have in his head the lurking image of the 1st guild master buying underwear.

"Too much information." he said sighing and opened the door to their guild. Mavis ran inside only to see that everyone was fighting again. "Laxus let's join too!" she shouted pointing randomnly towards Natsu but suddenly Laxus picked her up from the back of her collar again. " No we'll go split the money." he didn't care about splitting them but it was best to protect Mavis from any form of violence that those idiots were initiating. "Everyone stop." he shouted and although everyone stopped Gray and Natsu were still glaring and rolling on the floor while fighting. Soon the 6th Master came out of the office and spreading his tiny arm and turning it into a huge one he crashed both boys down. "Shut up already and listen brats!" he resized his hand back to normal and stood at the top of the bar. "Try to break less things and if you manage to reduce the damages during your work I'll organize a trip at the hot srpings. That's all. Do your best." he jumped of and went back in his office searched for a weekly sorcerer and began his little exploration of the pages.

"Hot springs!" Mavis shouted. Juvia was already thinking of whatever erotic stuff she could do in one with Gray, Lucy was just listening to Happy's fish talk and Wendy was idly chatting with Lily and Charle and Gajeel was looking at Levy from afar while she was also occasionally stealing glances of him, both trying hard not to be seen by the other. As for Natsu...he was already fighting with Gray over who is the biggest idiot between them letting the 'hot spring' conversation go by without giving a single penny.

* * *

><p>"For the other time...I'm sorry." Jellal spoke calmly while looking at her still taken aback by the sexy outfit she was wearing. "It's okay, don't worry." Silence conquered their moment as they both simply stared at each other lovingly and longingly. "How is it going with your fiance?" Erza asked surprising Jellal. "Um...good...good." he refrained from looking at her. "You're bad at lying." she said shrugging lightly. Jellal looked away from her. "You know I'm not worthy to be with you. I don't have the right to love you. That's why I lied." his words were speaking of his true emotions. Even though Erza was gone for 7 years, he had never stopped loving her. Even right then and there, being with her like that, it was really hard for him. She was his first and only love. All he wanted was to hug her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her.<p>

"Right now...what I want is different from what I should do. I know I shouldn't be with you...but I have a heart too, Jellal..." she looked down tears falling down her rosy cheeks. This was the first time ever that she had allowed herself to show her true emotions to him so openly. Erza wanted to be as honest as possible to herself and him. There was no way she would turn back. She was determined to finally be with him. Jellal had repented enough after all.

Jellal, realizing that once again he made her cry, froze. How much more unworthy would he be? How could he comfort her when he had lost the right to even do that? "Erza..." he reached out to wipe her tears with her thumb. "I made you cry again..." he whispered but before he could say anything else Erza had already pulled him in a tight hug burying her face in his chest. "Let's...keep it a secret..." her voice trembled. "Let's keep our love a secret until you have won your right to live free." A happy smile formed on his lips, he knew he shouldn't agree but he couldn't afford to make her cry again. Her warmth, her smile...he needed to feel and see them again. "A secret..." he mumbled softly. "Do you have to leave?" she asked him. "Not until tonight..." he answered, his arms were now holding her close to him. "Until then...don't leave me alone please...you also don't have to answer to me right now...I'll wait!" And so they both remained in the hug.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mavis and Laxus were in his apartment splitting the reward together. After at least 15 minutes of silence though both could no longer handle it. But Laxus would never start the conversation, he wasn't good at those things anyway. "Did you think of a name for our team?" she asked him placing the coins of her share in her big pouch. "Ah yes... but I forgot it now." he spoke in a bored tone taking more of the money to his side. "Remember it!" she quickly stared at him her eyes once again making stars as she kept nodding. "I can help you remember!" she got up and patted his head. "Any luck?" Laxus narrowed his eyes at that gesture wondering why she even thought that this would bring back anything. "Of course not~!" he shouted fixing his spikey hair. 'Ah my hair...' he paused and looked at her. "I remembered. Team Gold." he uttered.

"SEE! My technique worked!" she said laughing. "Don't underestimate my talent at making you remember." she revealed her leer. " I like the name. Team Gold then."she titlted her head to the right smiling to him warmly before her eyes sparkled again. "Back to my money now." she mused. Laxus smiled when she wasn't watching. "You have a nice smile Laxus. Don't hide it." she spoke without thinking of the consequences of her words. "We are Team Gold because of our hair color right?" she smiled shyly , her emerald eyes looking into his dark ones.

"I'll try."

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: And done~~~ this chapter had more Jellar x Erza and Mavis x Laxus. The next one will have a bit more of GajeelxLevy ~ their premise is hard given that they did have that dark past between them. But I bet it would be cliché to use it in order to create some kind of conflict. I want things for them to come naturally. They are a couple that doesn't speak openly of their feelings after all. And Mavis X Laxus has a looooong way to go.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: So here is chapter 4. Please bare with me this is not them going at the hot spring yet. Read and review please? ~ Thank you ~ I also take suggestions ^o^ and also...I revised this chapter too! I need to revise some things before i start writing the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"I asked if it's because of our hair color." she blinked and immediately received a pat on her head by him. "Who knows." he sneered and turned his attention back to the money gathering his own share from what was left. Mavis blinked and shrugged then went back to gathering her money. After the silence veil covered the room again they both silently kept collecting their share until few coins were left. The moment Mavis reached out for the coins she realized that their hands touched. She pulled her hand immediately, Laxus gave her a questioning look. "I won't electrify you..." he leaned down closing his eyes while taking the bill. "Of course you won't." she took the remaining coins and once she was at 2500000 jewels she stopped.<p>

"Finished!" she threw her hands up falling backwards to lie down on the floor. She stretched her arms and legs carelessly. "I almost caught a glimpse of your..." he covered his eyes not knowing what to do. He knew he had it coming for saying that. Mavis sat up and leaned a bit closer to him. "My legs? Don't worry I won't kill you for that." she smiled then plopped down again.

Laxus stared her reaction and decided to just let it go. He stayed silent until he realized that the 1st Master was going to fall asleep on the floor. He sighed and got up. One moment he looked at her the next he looked away. He had to carry her to the bed but how would he do that? It would be improper to touch and carry the Master like that. He stared , blushed, turned completely red at the lingering thought of how her cleavage was more visible. 'I can't let this' he mentally slapped himself , he couldn't actually do that, it wasn't like him and sighing he places his hands under her knees and back carefully before sweeping her up only to suddenly notice her opening her eyes and flailing her arms punching his nose hard. The pain made him move his hands dropping her on the floor. "Ouch!" she shouted. "What did you do that one for?" he shouted holding his nose.

"I got shocked!" she flailed her arms in embarrassment and quickly covered her face

"What was so shocking? I thought you were sleeping so I was going to bring you to the bed!" He explained revealing his wounded nose -his pride was wounded too since a woman had just punched him after all-.

"I'm sorry." she quickly got up rubbing her bum lightly. "Is your nose okay?" she looked at him worriedly. "It's my fault." she teared up. "I didn't mean to punch you." she floated and patted gently his nose.

Laxus was already having a hard time, now he had to deal with her tears? God hated him for sure. "Don't cry!" he mumbled then just stared at her, she stared back , her eyes still watery. "I don't know what to do if you cry..." he confessed making Mavis blush lightly.

"I'll...try to cry less...?" she answered shyly feeling a slight heat on her cheeks.

Laxus looked away immediately again feeling awkward and shy but he didn't want to admit it. "I'll go to sleep. Suit yourself on the bed if you want." he quickly walked to the couch of the apartment and lied down closing his eyes.

The blonde master was too tired to argue or actually leave and since he offered she quickly went on the bed hugged the pillow and closed her eyes to sleep even though she felt restless and unsettled for a reason she didn't know but she wasn't going to contemplate any further about it. Soon she fell asleep and that was it.

* * *

><p>The sun rays passed through the window and gently touched the pale face of the blue haired mage. She didn't want to wake up though, in her dream she was in the arms of the man she had started to have feelings for. Nevertheless, the dream disappeared and as she came to her senses she opened her eyes and looked around the room.<p>

Levy prepared herself and went out. Droy and Jet were already there waiting for her. Together they started walking to the guild until she saw Gajeel talking with a woman. The jealousy took her over and she immediately pouted. "Let's hurry up."

A few minutes later, she walked in the guild. Lucy, like always, greeted her warmly. They chatted for a bit even though Levy wasn't in good spirits. A few moments after, Lucy took off with Natsu and Happy to do a job. Levy got up to go get a juice before going in the library to study when she noticed Gajeel coming inside. She grimaced and refused to even talk to him. "Idiot" she mumbled to herself. "Levy-chan why did you call me an idiot?" Mira asked her surprised by the petite female's behavior.

"Eh? Ah no, I was thinking about someone. Can you give me my juice?" she asked when she felt Gajeel's energy around her. He was standing right behind her. "Drink something other than juice shorty." he teased her. Levy turned around swatting his chest. He was pretty sure it hurt her hand more than his chest hurt. "What was that for?" he gave her a glare. Levy huffed refusing to speak to him. She took her juice and walked to her table.

Gajeel took his beer and soon after he went to sit by the chair opposite to Levy's. He didn't speak he just looked at her worriedly. She wasn't her normal self after all. She didn't even give him her soothing smile. That wasn't okay but he was just too awkward to show any kind of worry about her at the moment. "What are you reading?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she grumbled.

"I'm not dumb. You're reading a book. What is it about?" he asked.

"Can't you read the title?" she asked rudely.

"Why are you so rude today?" he asked her confused.

'Why don't you ask that busty woman you were talking with earlier?'she thought.

"You called me shorty, that's why." She hissed at him.

"I said the truth." He said indifferently.

"Ah sou? Okay yes, I'm a short flat chested woman. I get it. Leave me alone." she shouted at him, everyone's attention at the guild was at her. She blushed, dropped her book and quickly dashed out of the guilt in embarrassment.

Gajeel stayed there wondering what was all that about.

"Levy seems to have something in her mind." Lily commented crossing his arms in front of his tiny chest.

"Seems like it." he shrugged not wanting to show that he cared.

"Maybe...a man? Maybe she is dating someone and he angered her?" he pondered making Gajeel burn inside. Was that jealousy? And who was that man? Suddenly he wanted to punch them hard. Fumes started coming out of his ears. Who was that scoundrel who was dating Levy? Certainly not Jet and Droy though.

"Just a guess. Maybe it's something else." Lily smirked. He knew what was going on in his partner's mind after all.

"Hmph" he looked away however since she went out alone Gajeel couldn't help but feel a bit worried. "I'm going out. I'll be back." he walked away waving behind him and quickly tried to catch Levy's scent so he can follow her.

* * *

><p>"Yo everyone!" Gray came inside waving – yes he was shirtless.<p>

"Yo Gray. Did you come here without a shirt? Otoko!" Elfman grinned.

"Ah!" he looked at himself realizing that he probably went out naked once again. "Chikuso. " he went to sit down overcoming the fact that he was shirtless. It wasn't like this was something rare anyway.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?" he asked.

"They went on a job together." Mira came to serve him beer. "Here."

Suddenly everyone heard a knock on the door, their attention came to see a snooty man in a suit pushing his monocle up. "Excuse me, could I ask if Juvia Lockser is here?"

Gray immediately shot a glare at him. "What do you want with our guild member?" he asked him.

"I'm her ex-fiance. I have come to fetch her." he said looking around to see if he could find Juvia when he finally spotted her coming out of a door. "Juvia!" he cried out quickly making flowers appear out of nowhere.

"Ex-fiance?" Gray looked puzzled, an unsettling feeling in his chest made him wonder.

"Tomohisa..." Juvia froze unable to say a word or even move , her jaw dropped and she just stayed there.

"You look so happy to see me Juvia! How's the business going?" the man asked when he immediately received a flying kick from Gray sending him directly crushing at the wall."Don't scare the members of our guild!"

"Gray-sama! Are you jealous?!" she asked, getting back her color and happy expression.

"Baka! chige yo!" he shouted pumping his fist. "He just pisses me off." he said looking away.

"Juvia-chan..." Tomohisa got up. "I wanted to see you. Why did you run off like that. I have been trying to find you for so long... so long." he said looking at her with a desperate expression.

Right that moment Juvia's heart wavered. Long ago, she had loved that man, his words had hurt her but there he was saying that he wanted to see her. Was this a bad dream?

"Juvia-chan, back then I said terrible things to you. I never meant them I just got angry because I thought you were looking at another man."

Gray looked at Juvia's expression then he looked away from her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't deal with that situation. "Going on a job alone." he went to the board, grabbed one of the high paying jobs and left the guild.

"Gray, clothes!" Cana chuckled.

Juvia's eyes didn't even look towards Gray. At that moment, she was there dealing with an incredible emotional pain that she thought she had buried. "Come let's go catch up and have some tea" he said going to hold Juvia's hand ushering her to follow him. Nonchalantly the blue-haired female went along.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: now now what comes next? ~ read and review. Also Tomohisa is someone I came up with . Though I think juvia did have a man before meeting gray so there I didn't completely make up the fiance part? tell me what you think so far ~~


	5. Chapter 5

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: So here is chapter 5. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please read and review ~ I want to know if you readers enjoy my fan fiction. I haven't written a fan fiction in like 5 years? Maybe 6 ~ and this is my first fairy tail fic. -REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>Mavis flinched in her sleep, the morning had already come but she was still not in the realm of dreams. Dreams that weren't exactly pleasant.<p>

Laxus was already awake and he had taken his shower wore his usual clothes and approached the sleeping cutie. "First master! Wake up" he called out to her as he slightly shook her.

Mavis made a cat like sound before opening her eyes to see Laxus above her. She blushed lightly and suddenly sat up bumping her head against his and falling back on the bed. "Argh!" Laxus groaned holding his forehead. "Laxus! I'm sorry! I didn't ...ah " she sat up again before getting off the bed.

"Don't worry about it." he said still feeling some pain on his forehead. "Why did you jump like that?"

"You surprised me..." she mumbled shyly and rushed in the bathroom.

Laxus smirked and shook his head. "I'll wait outside!" he called out.

* * *

><p>Makarov arrived at the guild. "Where is the 1st master and Laxus?"<p>

"They haven't come yet, Master." Mira said smiling sweetly.

"Weird... maybe they didn't finish the job yet?" he asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Suddenly the door opened and Laxus came inside walking with Mavis. Both were holding their bags with coins. "It seems like they came ne, Master?" Mira tilted her head smiling sweetly as her eyes were closed.

"Laxus! Did you just finish the job?" he inquired.

"No, we finished yesterday but we went to Laxus place to split the money." Mavis smiled innocently when saying so. Everyone in the bar narrowed their eyes.

"Laxus did you ...did you ….WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING A WOMAN IN YOUR FILTHY APARTMENT" he shouted at him everyone else suddenly fell down. They were expecting him to point out that they might have spent the night together, not about the dirty room.

"Jiji..."

"His apartment was clean and it smelled nice. His bed was tidy as well so I slept there. No reason to worry sandaime."

"What?" he froze , his eyes narrowed and eventually he looked like his soul had come out of his mouth.

"Nothing happened. I slept on the couch." he looked at his old man with disappointment. Maybe Laxus wasn't the nicest person but he knew how to be proper. It annoyed him how his grandpa was so suspicious of him.

Mavis cheeks turned red. "Ah no no , don't get this situation the wrong way everyone! I'd never!" she flailed her arms up and down turning left and right.

The master was still unconscious and standing. Cana snickered and slowly approached Laxus. "Sounds like you had a good night Laxus." she winked at him playfully.

"Ah" his eyes turned white and round waving his hands as he sweatdropped. "I don't know what you're even thinking."

Suddenly the door opened once again, Levy followed by Gajeel stormed in. "Stop following me!" she whined.

"Betsu ni." he kept following her anyway .

"I said don't follow me!" she stopped walking and turned around shouting at him. "Go follow some big boobs and leave the shorty alone!"

"Ugh." he didn't know what to reply to that, he had no clue why she was even spouting that nonsense. "What's gotten into you Shorty?"

"You... are an idiot!" she swat his chest and quickly ran away outside again. She kept running and running until she bumped on two guys.

"Missy, where do you think you're going?" one of them asked. Levy was on the ground sitting with her legs almost open. Immediately one of them pointed out. "I can see your panties."

Levy blushed and quickly got up. "Ojou-chan why don't you come with us?" one of them said, his eyes filled with malice.

Before they could do anything though Levy made a step back and attempted to cast a spell when all of a sudden she saw a dark haired man jumping in front of her, his fists both hit the faces of the men making them fall down and unconscious.

"Didn't I tell you before? Don't leave my side." he turned around looking at her with a serious expression. Right there, that moment, her eyes kept staring at him, it felt like she could hear the church bells ringing happily. But then, the image of him with that other woman came back in her mind. "What about...what about that other woman...?" she asked looking away with a blush.

"Eh? Which one?" he asked trying to remember.

"That red haired woman?" she pointed out.

"Ah the boss form that job. She came to thank me and hugged me. What about it?"

"Eh? What about it... nothing.. nothing." she shook her head , her cheeks reddened even more, she didn't know what excuse to give him. And she didn't want to say she was jealous either. How could she anyway?

"I don't know why you got annoyed by that..." he paused. "I'm going back now." he started walking back.

"Ah also... don't let other men see your panties." he said blushing and feeling at ease that she could not see his face. He was embarrassed.

Levy blinked staring at his back. She smiled lightly nodding her head. "Other men?" she started thinking what that could possibly mean. She got up and started following him while he was also quickly walking away. Maybe he should have said it in a different way, it just came out like that.

"Gajeel! What do you mean?" she asked pouting.

"Shorty... who's following me now? Geehee." he grinned.

"Can you call me Levy? I'm not a shorty. I'm a woman!" she whined feeling like he wasn't acknowledging that fact.

Gajeel stared at her, still grinning. "Shorty..." he smirked walking again. "Levy." he added. And although it wasn't very clear she picked it up. She blushed , her lips had already formed a crescent moon. She followed behind him. The sound of her heartbeat became audible. That feeling of excitement... she had no clue how to stop it but she knew, she didn't want it to stop.

Gajeel smirked when he realized she kept following him. "Let's go on a job together this time? You might actually learn something." he said masking his intentions of wanting to spend time with her.

"Un. Okay!" Levy nodded shyly.

* * *

><p>Juvia was still spending time with Tomohisa. She had to admit that he wasn't mean to her, he was treating her nicely, offering her ice cream, he was complimenting her and for some reason she started wondering if this was the kind of treatment she deserved to have.<p>

"Juvia-chan I won't ask you to leave the guild if you don't want to, I'll also wait for you to decide. Just know...that I still have feelings for you." his words seemed to be honest.

"Juvia will think about it." she said nodding twice. Suddenly once again the man made roses appear out of nowhere. "Not worthy of your beauty, but still beautiful right?" he said in a flirtatious tone.

All the while Gray was there spying on the two. For some reason this man seemed fishy to him. He didn't want his fellow teammate to be in trouble. He had to protect her. It was just that right? That question was in his head numerous times. The answer that he might be jealous was creeping at the back of his mind and he didn't dare to face it. He wasn't jealous.

"Juvia-chan." the man smiled at her took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss when he suddenly pulled her in to kiss her lips softly.

Gray snapped. It was like that man was trying to force himself on Juvia! His jaw had dropped and the fact that Juvia wasn't pushing him away made him feel that there was a thorn somewhere in his heart being pushed deeper.

Juvia pushed the man away. "No. I'm not ready for that." she said blushing, her mind traveling to images of her and Gray kissing under the moonlight in the most passionate of ways. Instead ...this mad kissed her and she felt as if she had cheated on the man she loved. Reality was just that harsh.

The ice mage stared at Juvia and how she seemed bashful wondering if that was because he was thinking about him or because of that snooty aristocrat.

"Who's there?" Juvia suddenly called out looking towards Gray's direction before dashing there.

"Yabe!" he started running Juvia kept running after when she just stopped. He was the only man who would walk around half naked. 'Gray-sama saw it... ' was the only thought in her head.

* * *

><p>"Mira-san let's go shopping ne?" Mavis suddenly asked the white haired made. "Why not, I'd be delighted to assist you in buying new things if you want. What do you want to buy?"<p>

"Bikini, underwear, clothes.." she said bluntly.

"I'll get you the sexiest and cutest underwear.!" she smiled politely to the pretty master.

"Women." Laxus mumbled when suddenly he felt a creepy aura behind him.

"LAXUS! You what have you done to our 1st master?" Makarov finally managed to shout when he was back to his senses.

Laxus sweatdropped not knowing how to deal with his grandpa's sudden scolding.

"You should take responsibility if something has happened. I won't let you ruin our 1st master's reputation."

"Jiji, you're annoying. I was a gentleman." he said trying to calm him down. Laxus nodded twice closing his eyes.

The old man dropped his jaw. Normally when a man and a woman are together, for him at least, the inevitable is inevitable. "Really? Then... as I thought... you like men..." he flailed his arms. Laxus just stared in surprise not even knowing what to say to that. He didn't have a clue why his grandpa would even think that in the first place. "Jiji,You're annoying. I like women." he managed to say with a dead like expression on his manly face.

"Then you don't like our 1st Master then?" he asked him in a serious tone.

'like... like... i like the first master?... no... I definitely don't' he thought.

"No." he responded.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was calm. Mavis bought various pretty and sexy things for her collection which she then carried home with the help of Mira. Along with those she also bought two long black coats with a golden detail on the collar. Her intentions were to give one to Laxus. They'd look cooler if they had something to define their team, she thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Erza stirred in the bed, reaching out to wrap an arm around the man who was lying down next to her. She opened an eye checked the time... 9pm. Exactly how many hours did she spend with Jellal?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo . chapter 6 will be out tomorrow possibly? And yes . Erza spent the night and all morning in bed with Jellal until they fell asleep. i avoided the details . i dislike writing M rated things.

Thank you XXinsidemymindXX for the review. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

I try to keep everyone in character. If something is not good please tell me ne?

Skitty365 , 1223 , Zoheleth , XXinsidemymindXX , Dilbert1996 , DeAmonQuEen

thank you for following the fic ^o^)/ I'm honored.


	6. Chapter 6

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did . things would be like this

Author's note: Chapter 6 and later today I will put up chapter 7 ~~~ It will have a bit of Jerza and definitely Lavis also a pinch of gruvia~ additionally. I will add a new crack ship. Tell me what you think of it?- Revised/edited

* * *

><p>The morning time in fairy tail was calm. Lucy and Natsu were still working together. Gajeel and Levy had taken off together on a mission while Droy and Jet were sulking in a corner of the bar. Cana had already started her drinking party with Bacchus who she had invited along to drink with her. She was loud but at least she was having fun.<p>

Macao and Wakaba were quarrelling like always about the most trivial of things.

Mira, Lisanna, Laki and Kinana were running the bar. Mira was making the drinks and foods and Lisanna stayed behind the bar with her sister while Kinana and Laki were serving and cleaning.

Master Makarov was in a meeting with the rest of the guild masters.

Gray and Juvia were sitting opposite of each other. Juvia wanted to talk to him but he wouldn't even look at her. She didn't know how to start the conversation and she didn't know if she would be able to do anything that would fix things between them. Was it really impossible for Gray to answer her feelings?

The ice mage was looking at the blue-haired beauty from time to time. He wanted to ask her about Tomohisa but he had no clue how to even start the conversation. For once, he wasn't half naked though. He didn't know why but possibly since nobody was around to fight with him he wasn't fired up enough to throw away his clothes.

Juvia sighed heavily, a pout on her lips, her emotions were clear , the sorrow in her gaze was coming back. A tear fell down her cheek and she just stood up abruptly just before she dashed out of the guild. The black haired man followed her figure with his eyes not knowing how to react anymore. Suddenly he felt a really hard punch on his head. "Ite! Who the hell did that?" he shouted only to see that Erza was glaring at him. "I was in a very good mood before I came here. You ruined it. Get yourself together and be careful not to hurt Juvia. I heard from Mira about that Tomohisa guy, Jellal and I investigated a bit." he started speaking but before she was about to finish Gray dashed out of the guild. He was worried, if that man was bad news it meant that he was going to hurt Juvia right? He ran and ran and ran as if his own life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Mavis came at the guild a little later than everyone else. Barging inside the guild she was wearing knee high black boots, a pink bikini top and blue shorts. It was a big change compared to what the guild was used to seeing her wear. "Good morniiiiiiiing everyone. I see you're all energetic! Lovely lovely." she was loud and excited , a new day had started and possibly a new mission along with it. If she could find Laxus. In one hand she had the bags with the coats she had bought. She couldn't wait to show it to Laxus.<p>

"Master, good morning. You look excited. Did something good happen?" Mira asked her with a wink.

"I'm excited about going on a job, but first I must find Laxus." she walked to the office wondering if he was inside.

"Laxus formed a team with Mavis?" Lisanna asked wondering if this was going to last.

"Yes. By the way ...where is Elf-niichan?" Mira asked wondering why he wasn't there yet.

"Now that you mention it I also don't see Evergreen..." Lisanna pointed out wondering if those two were on a date of some sort.

"Masaka..." Mira said wondering if those two had already started a secret affair of some sort.

"Laxuuuuus!" Mavis barged in the office only to see him sleeping on one of the couches. She smiled and sneaked to him.

"Don't sleep wake up I have a gift for you!" she started shaking him causing him to stir in his sleep and eventually wake up. "What's wrong?" he shouted but when he saw it was Mavis he bit his tongue. "Ah I didn't know it was you Firstst Master." he was a bit shocked and he didn't want to anger her after all.

"From now on you will call me Mavis. And you will also wear this!" she took out of the bag the coat. "It's a gift from me to you. I have one exactly like that. It will be the coat we will be wearing when going to do jobs. We will look cooler like that." she beamed at him her smile brightening the room.

"Pair look?" he narrowed his eyes and looked at the coat. He stood up and put it on. Surprisingly he liked it.

Mavis quickly put on her coat too and then grinned. "Dou da?" she asked twirling once only to make a wrong step and lose her balance. She closed her eyes and soon she felt an arm around her waist.

"Careful." he helped her stand properly, his cheeks taking a slight pink color matching the one on Mavis' cheeks.

"Thank you." she spoke in a soft tone.

"Iinda" he uttered.

"Let's go on another mission." she said. Laxus couldn't really say no to her and simply nodded.

Once they both came out of the door to the bar everyone turned their heads and they couldn't help but notice the matching coats.

"Team Gold is going on a mission Mira." he said grabbing one of the S-class requests from the board to show it to her.

After they left the guild Lisanna commented. "I have a good feeling about those two..."

* * *

><p>A few hours after Laxus and Mavis left, Lucy and Natsu along with Lyon walked through the entrance. "Yo we are back!" Natsu called out realizing that there weren't that many people around.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy was scanning the bar to find Levy, but she was nowhere to be found. When she approached Mira to ask she said that Levy went on a mission with Gajeel. 'Now who will I tell this tooo gaaaaaaaaaaah what am I going to dooooooo' she thought panicking. Something happened during the mission between her and Natsu, she had to say it to her best friend and ask for advice but instead she had no way to say anything.

"Ah so everyone is gone. Gray too? Too bad Lyon. I know you wanted to see him." he laughed at Lyon's bad luck but Lyon didn't really pay any attention to it. "I only came to here to see everyone. Not just him. " he spoke with disdain. Natsu didn't like his tone. "What is that tone?" he growled.

"What did you not like?" he snapped.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Don't make a ruckus remember what master said. If we're good we'll go at a hot spring."

Erza came back quickly after she was done packing her stuff. She was going out on a mission, a mission during which she would be able to see Jellal hopefully. "Erza fight-" Natsu jumped at her only to get a punch on his face and fall down while he let out a scream of pain. "Not now" she didn't like it when someone was taking her thoughts away form Jellal. Not after the two of them bonded like that.

"Serves you right." Lucy said.

"Charles I caught a delicious fish. Do you want it?" happy asked the Exceed who was sitting with Wendy. "Hmph" the snooty exceed turned her head away.

"Lucy!" Wendy approached her friend. "Ne, let's go shopping." she dragged Lucy along with her and Charles followed right after.

* * *

><p>"Laxus ganbare!" Mavis cheered for the poor blond man. She was carefully patting his belly hoping it would make it better and allowed him to have his head in her lap. "Just a bit more, you can do it!" she encouraged him.<p>

Laxus flinched, he didn't even dare to speak, he was sure he'd say something lame anyway.

"Hang in there!" she said finding that side of him quite attractive for reasons that she couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

><p>Juvia was standing under a sakura tree thinking about what she should do. Maybe picking Tomohisa was the only escape for her. She didn't want to wait for Gray forever right? Even though before Tomohisa appeared that was her intention.<p>

"Juvia!" Gray called out to her as he took steps closer. "Erza told me that Tomohisa is bad news. Don't talk to him anymore."

"Is Gray-sama jealous?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

Gray blushed and looked away. "Chige yo baka. Just worried."

"Oh. How is he bad news?" she asked him only to see Gray turning all white. He was so worried that he forgot to ask Erza about it.

"Well?" she waited for him to say something even though she thought that he was lying.

"I...forgot to ask Erza" he admitted.

"Forgot to ask or is Gray-sama lying?" she asked being hopeful again that he was jealous.

"I forgot..." he looked down in shame. He was too worried about Juvia to even think about asking but there was no way he'd admit to that.

"Juvia...decided to give Tomohisa-sama a chance to make her happy. Juvia wants to be would want to be happy with Gray-sama but Gray-sama doesn't want to give her a chance... So don't lie to Juvia if you don't intend to make her happy." She stood up and walked away leaving him in a 'statue' state.

* * *

><p>"Just a bit more" she said helping Laxus disembark the train. Even if she was short, she was quite strong and fairly able to carry him if she wanted, which was very surprising. "Thank you." he said when he was finally stepping on solid ground.<p>

"Let's go meet the client okay?"

An hour later after they both knew what exactly the client wanted from them, team gold embarked a ship to go to the island of Dionysus and retrieve his golden cup from the cave from which nobody before had managed to come out alive. Both of them were hopeful that they would manage to come out of it fast. Little did they know of what was to come...

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: And done. Okay later today i'll update with chapter 7 but for now enjoy this chapter. I know the fic is a bit slow for now but the pace will be picked up later on. Read and review please? Suggest to me *o* a lady for Lyon? Someone who will match him .<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did . things would be like this

Author's note: Chapter 7 will be focused on Lavis ~~~ or maybe not just Lavis. Hehe enjoy ~ REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>Team gold were in the cabin of one of the ships, one of them was puking occasionally because of his motion sickness while the other was trying to help the tortured male. She felt really bad that he probably had to go through all that whenever he would be on missions. Somehow she felt bad for the tall man. "Laxus?" she unconsciously reached down to hold his hand between her small hands. "Hang in there." she spoke with a tone of concern.<p>

"I'm trying...fi... UGH" he quickly turned to face the bucket by the side of the bed and quickly puked in it. Mavis called for one of the maids of the ship to come and bring another bucket.

"Laxus ..." she whispered his name while the man was laying down with his eyes closed and his face being completely pale. 'How lame' he thought.

"Firs-"

"Mavis! Please call me Mavis. I'm not the master right now. I'm just a fellow team member. Mavis." things were different, the short woman knew it. She was no longer the 1st master she was just the founder and se had almost died once. Makarov had taken good care of her guild and he continued her dreams for her in a splendid way. She had no intentions of stealing that position or claiming it as her own. "I want you to call me Mavis." at the moment she blurted out those words, Mavis knew that she was only giving that permission to him. Maybe because they were team members.

"Mavis, how lame do I look?" he spoke slowly.

"You look very very cool Laxus." she smiled not wanting to make him feel worse. The truth was that he did look lame but at the same time, she didn't dislike that adorable side of him. "I don't dislike it when you're like this." she admitted and once again she held his hand, it was her only way to show her support.

Laxus eventually fell asleep with Mavis following after. She simply went under the covers and lay down as she curled her body next to his.

A few hours after when the ship had stopped and Mavis woke up she noticed that Laxus was sleeping next to her , still feeling the nausea while having a dumbfounded expression. Her cheeks turned pink and quickly came out. "I'm sorry I got sleepy." she spoke shyly and quickly tried to help him up. "Let's go?" she smiled happily as she passes his arm around her shoulder allowing him to put his weight on her back.

While Laxus had his arm around her and she was pulling without him really controlling anything his hand found it's way on Mavis' breast brushing it gently for a moment. "Your hands." she said strictly

"Sorry." He managed to say and made sure to control his arm better.

A few minutes after they were both on the island and like a miracle Laxus was back to normal, even though Mavis could tell that he still felt a bit sick. "Are you sure you're better?"

"Don't worry f- I mean, Mavis."

"Okay. Hurry up let's go. The cave is up there." she pointed at the peak of the mountain.

An hour later Laxus was at the entrance of the cave with Mavis on his back having her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek rested against his nape. "Mavis we are here." he said feeling chills going down his spine when he suddenly felt her breathing against his skin.

"Ah put me down. Thank you for giving me a piggy back." she said smiling happily. He was a true prince, but somehow it would feel strange to her to say such a thing. Prince... no no... "You were a true gentleman." ah yes maybe that was a word more fit.

"No problem." he blushed and llowered his body so she could get down.

Mavis dashed inside the cave while Laxus followed after. A few moments later the opening of the cave closed trapping the two inside.

As the two kept walking inside the cave Mavis pointed out. "We should throw something down so we can find our way back no? What if we get lost?"

When Laxus thought about it, Mavis had a point. "ah " he stepped on something like a button on the floor when suddenly arrows from the walls started being thrown at them. Mavis dodged while running forwards and laxus was trying to avoid getting hit while he was also trying to cover for Mavis too.

"Don't worry about me. Protect yourself!" she shouted at him angrily. If he dared getting hurt right in front of her eyes... she didn't even want to think what she'd do.

Soon they both stopped running when the arrows stopped being shot. Mavis smiled feeling that they got lucky and turned to look at Laxus who seemed to have been scratched by an arrow. Looking at the blood on the wound Mavis pointed. "We need to check this wound. It's swollen too fast."

"Eh?" Laxus stared at the wound, he slightly felt dizzy. "LAXUS!" she cried out and without thinking she started making some hand movements. "Fairy Cross!" she shouted , a blinding healing light engulfed Laxus leaving not even a single scar on his arm. That was the only healing spell she knew and it only walked on wounds. If the arrows were poisoned, most likely the spell wouldn't do much.

"Thank you" he smiled. "No problem but... the coat... our pair look is ruined." she chuckled lightly in order to make the atmosphere lighter.

"We should be careful for traps." he pointed out.

"I know." she smiled warmly.

"Don't leave my side." he took her hand in his to make sure she wouldn't be hurt and like that they both walked further inside the Dionysus' cave.

'For someone with such a cold exterior you sure have a warm aura Laxus. Right now your true self is shining. Makarov would be proud of you.' she thought while looking up at him.

Laxus felt the stare of Mavis, a red tint appeared on his cheeks. It was best not to say anything.

* * *

><p>"Gajeel no baka!" Levy shouted.<p>

"What now?" the iron dragon snapped at her.

"You almost crushed my..." she didn't finish her sentence she merely pointed. Gajeel's eyes followed the finger to look.

"Don't look!" she shouted in frustration her whole face turned red.

"You pointed..." he trailed off realizing that it was better to just apologize than complain.

"I mean...sorry." Levy's eyes narrowed again but soon her expression became warmer.

"Now where exactly did we fall in?" she looked around a few meters ahead; her eyes narrowed in shock when she noticed numerous human skulls on the ground.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh don't you get it? If there are so many skeletons of men here it means that there is a monster. It might come after us if it realizes we are here." He said picking her up and putting her over his shoulder before he started walking.

"Gajeel put me down." she shouted while blushing .

"I'll be able to protect you better like that." he said walking further inside that hole that they fell in while they were in the haunted house that they were supposed to investigate.

* * *

><p>"I accidentally kissed Natsu..." Lucy said to Wendy leaving her with her mouth wide open in shock.<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Next chappy NALU ~~~ and Lavis ~~ please review and tell me what you think so far~ it will help a lot. I hope you'll enjoy it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did . things would be like this

Author's note: Chapter 8 ~ I will include ~ a tiny spin here -wiggles brows- nobody suggested a lady for Lyon so . I'll go with a crackship~ - REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>Lucy would have prefered to tell this to Levy who was at least closer to her age but she had to selttle with the adult in a kid's body, Wendy. She loved Wendy of course, there was no doubt about that however she also didn't know how to explain to her exactly what happened.<p>

"Lucy why don't you tell me everything from scratch?" she asked her friend in a cute tone

"Okay so we were fighting a wizard who had the ability to hypnotize. So he hypnotized Natsu to attack me and I managed to make him come out of the hypnosis and just after I managed that Natsu kissed me then went off to bust him up."

Wendy listened with devotion blushing madly at the thought of a kiss. " So... he wasn't kissing because he was hypnotized...?"

"I don't know but he is acting as if it never happened. What should I do? Pretend it never happened?"

"Maybe for now? Until he remembers?" she whispered noticing how Natsu had his eyes on them. Wendy saw him come closer and made a step back pointing to Lucy behind her.

"Yo Lucy. Happy and I are going to eat join us?" Natsu called out giving her that characteristic wide and happy grin of his.

"Eh..." Lucy started sweating , her eyes turned all round and she didn't know what she should do.

"She'd love to! Go go!" The blue haired girl ushered Lucy to go along with him.

"Great! Wendy come too if you want!" Natsu invited her as well, whichh kind of calmed Lucy down.

"I have to go buy a few things...another time ne?" she smiled sweetly and turning to a sleeping Charles she took her in her lap and left the guild.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were walking down the street together. No words were spoken, somehow Natsu didn't think that he had to say anything. He simply reached out for Lucy's hand and held it tightly in his. The dragon slayer wasn't good at knowing how he felt, or controlling himself, or generally doing anything that had to do with romantic feelings. He was well aware they existed of course, but he simply didn't think it was suitable for him. But there he was holding Lucy's hand boldly thanks to an impulse.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy mumbled, she was obviously blushing way too hard,

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she pulled her hand away from his. The warmth of their hands was no longer interlacing.

"I just wanted to hold Lucy's hand." he shrugged and once he spotted his favorite restaurant he quickly went to open the door. Lucy followed him not uttering a word. It felt awkward for her suddenly, she didn't know how to react to any of this. The kiss, the hand holding. Natsu was handsome and cute, there was noway she would deny it but the truth was that she didn't know what her feelings for him was. She had always thought that it was friendly feelings of gratitude but ever since their various mishaps where he groped her breasts out of nowhere for example, or the kiss or the hand holding or leaving for a year to train – 'Wait is he doing it the opposite way? ' she thought.

"Natsu …." she called out his name, the pink haired boy turned around to face her when he already took a seat. "What?" he asked

"Do you have money with you to pay?" she asked him.

"Yes I do hahahaha what kind of question was that. I thought you were going to ask about the kiss." he said taking a serious expression at the last moment.

"Ah... well... no I think you were hypnotized..." she mumbled softly.

"I was yes. I'm sorry about it, for some reason, I didn't now why I just did it."

Disappointment...

"Oh. It's okay you were hypnotized. Ne let's forget everything and eat okay?"

"Dekiterrrrrrru" Happy jumped up only to get a kick by Lucy. "SHUT UP"

"So" she smiled heartily to Natsu. "Let's order."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mest?" Meldy shook him, both of them were heavily injured and had barely managed to escape from the danger.<p>

Mest's eyes opened widely, he was wounded. The last bit of his memory was that he had met with Meldy in one of his secret missions and joined her in a fight with a dark guild that she was close to losing. After managing to run away with her he didn't remember what happened after that.

"Meldy-san... what happened?" he asked , his mouth felt dry.

"After you managed to teleport us here you passed out and I took care of your wounds...oh and...I think you should see this but you're ….not your age anymore..." she mumbled lightly.

"Eh?" he blinked only to end up looking in the small mirror that Meldy placed in front of him.

"See?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" he started touching his face he looked at his body , he was shorter, definitely shorter. If he could be exact, it seemed as if he was 10 years younger. "How did this happen?" he was simply too shocked to know.

"You were slashed by the dagger of youth remember?" she said referring to the dagger one of the enemies had.

"Ah...now I remember...Thanks for helping. I should go though now. "

"Wait we have to go to Fairy Tail." Meldy explained to him as she showed her wound.

"Oh...we need a good healer right?" he mumbled lightly wondering if Wendy would be willing to help them. What was he thinking, Wendy was one of the most kind little ladies he had ever met, there was no way she would deny helping them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Doranbolt-san?" Wendy tilted her head to the left when she took sight of a much younger and shorter looking Doranbolt.

"Wendy... " he smiled noticing that the short lady had gotten taller since the last time he met her.

"Is it really you?" she asked in scratching her cheek.

"Yes it's him." Meldy nodded.

"Meldy-san. You look as good as ever." she said noticing once again the big front of the woman and then noticing her own. 'I'm 19...and still look like this...' she thought.

"Wendy can you help us with our wounds? We were caught in a dangerous fight with a Dark Guild and I would owe you a lot if you could help us?"

Wendy smiled sweetly , her kindness would never allow her not to be of use to her friends. She had met Meldy before quite a few times and Mest of course was there during the fight against Tartarus he was there helping her. He saved hers and Charle's life.

"Of course" she smiled. "You should lie down. I'll heal you both at the same time but..." she looked at Dranbolt sighing. "I can't do anything about your body." she blushed lightly waiting for them to settle.

The healing process began. Wendy smiled to both of them but eventually her eyes settled in Doranbolt's. She owed her life to him, there was no way she would do anything to disappoint him. He saved her from FACE. He looked so different, but he was still so handsome. 'I must focus!' she scolded herself.

"Oi Wendy I didn't see you earlier. How ..." he stopped speaking. His eyes fell upon Meldy.

"New member?" he asked blinking.

Wendy and everyone else explained to Lyon so that he would understand that Meldy was the 'daughter' of Ultear. Lyon smiled nodding his head when everything was explained.

"It's all okay now. Your wounds are all healed." she smiled at Meldy and Dranbolt.

"Thank you Wendy." Meldy smiled happily.

"Thank you Wendy." he offered her a small smile.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing. Just being able to help makes me happy." she nodded.

"And what do you plan to do now?" Lyon asked them.

"I should find a way to make myself go back to my previous age..."

"Let's go asked Freed to check his books. Maybe we can find something?" she suggested to him. He nodded and followed Wendy outside.

"I should meet with Jellal..." Meldy said.

"I can accompany you. I can't have a pretty lady like you go alone." Lyon suggested.

"Thank you. That would be helpful..." she admitted nodding her head.

* * *

><p>Laxus and Mavis were standing at a crossroad both had no idea which one to take.<p>

"Now what?" Laxus asked.

"Right... " Mavis mumbled. "I think we should take the right one..."

"I will trust your instict." he went in holding Mavis' hand tightly. Eventually they both reached the altar where Dionysus cup was placed on.

Laxus approached it and looking around he decided that it was safe to take it. The moment though that the cup left it's place it was as if a button was switched on , water started coming down from two holes on each side.

The entrance closed and Laxus punches his way through it breaking it apart. "Mavis! Run!"

They both started running back following the straight line that they had taken. They kept running and running until they realized that even though they were at the entrance it would not open but what was worse, was that the water had already caught up with them and the level was high enough to reach Mavis' neck.

Laxus punches the wall even though his hands hurt, he punched with all his might two times.

"There has to be a switch!" Mavis said . "I have analyzed how this cave works, we have managed to escape a lot of traps. There has to be a switch.:" she tried to find a switch on the wall. Laxus did the same as well. When Mavis found it she turned the gear on the wall of the cave and the door opened. The water gushed out of the opening. Laxus came out with Mavis by his side. "We must close this again! Fairy Wall" she shouted and quickly she used her hands to make a barrier of yellow light.

"Laxus gather rocks to put at the entrance. Big rocks. The biggest ones you can find, I cannot hold this for much longer!"

And so he quickly started searching for huge rocks, or anything that could be of use. He regretted leaving Mavis alone but he knew he had to come back soon before her magical power would run out.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's notes: . This chappy had no gale , but I promise the next one will have some~


	9. Chapter 9

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: Chapter 9 is here. I hope you will enjoy it. This will be mostly lavis + gale and I will add a pinch of gruvia ~ . REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>Mavis and Laxus had found themselves in a situation that really didn't leave much options of escape. Laxus was away trying to find huge rocks if possible and Mavis was using her power to stop the water however soon she realized that all they needed to do was to make a path for the water to finds it's way in the river. The fairy tactician quickly cast another spell to turn the wall into a pipe. She floated high and using as much magical power as she could gather she extended the pipe over the mountain and down towards the river. She was sure that it would be impossible for the cave to generate water forever, there was some kind of way for the water to be channeled in the cave from some underground 'vein'.<p>

When Laxus returned he stared in awe at the effort the short Mavis was giving to make the water go in the river. He was glad she had found a way especially since there was no way he would have gathered enough rocks. And as he looked up he realized that he had a clear view of the First Master's panties. He closed his eyes and kept them shut. When there was no more water coming out of the cave she stopped the spell and feeling weaker she quickly landed next to Laxus losing her balance.

"Mavis!" he caught her in his arms and kept her there. "Good job." he encouraged her smiling.

"Un." she closed her eyes feeling like she needed to rest – she wasn't sleeping or unconscious she was simply resting in the strong arms of her partner.

"Rest." the blond man muttered and quickly started walking down the road trying to find his way back to the city of the island.

After thirty minutes of walking, his arms started to feel heavy. He decided to stop and put Mavis down. "Let me rest for a bit."

"Yes, of course." she said standing on her two legs before she looked around her. Then suddenly she spotted a hut.

"Laxus look" she pointed.

"Let's go someone might help us." he walked towards it and once they were both out of the door they knocked. No answer.

"Knock again?" Mavis suggested. He did so. No answer.

Mavis then boldly reached for the door handle and the door opened. "Let's go in?" she asked wanting to explore what exactly was wrong and why nobody answered. Maybe someone was in danger after all?

The room was not dark but it was empty of life. Nobody was in it. "It doesn't look like anyone lives here. Let's sleep here?" he suggested. Mavis nodded twice and quickly went to the bed patting it twice. "Come lie down too. There is nowhere else to sleep."

Laxus blushed and although he was going to say no, at the same time it didn't seem like Mavis would give him another choice. "I'd say no but I know you'll say I have to." he sighed and lied down next to her. Mavis curled up against him, closed her eyes like he did and they both slept next to each other.

During the time that they were sleeping the small hat disappeared from the mountain.

* * *

><p>Juvia was in a cafe with Tomohisa, both of them talked about how things will proceed. Juvia explained to him that she would give him another chance and of course that pleased the mage quite a bit. Their talk kept on without either of them realizing that someone was watching them.<p>

Eventually Juvia ended the date and started making her way back home. The man who was watching them followed her closely. Juvia arrived at her place she went inside, the man waited outside looking at the window.

The blue haired mage started crying while hugging her gray pillow. She knew that there was no turning back at that point. First step to moving on was to throw away everything she had with Gray's face on so she began packing them up.

An hour later she came out carrying a box and placed it by the garbage bin, one by one she took all the boxes out. The man then approached the boxes and opened them to check what they were. Finding a bunch of items with his face on it he finally understood what this was all about. Juvia was giving up on him...right? 'Serves you right, you never treasured her enough.' he mumbled closing the box.

"Gray-sama?" he heard Juvia's voice and turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Juvia would ask you the same. Why are you here?" she blushed lightly, thankful that the darkness was hiding it from his sight.

"I … followed you because I was worried about Tomohisa..."

Juvia blushed at the thought that Gray stalked her and she even started being lost in her own world of fantasy where Gray tells her he loves her and wants her to look at him only.

"Ah you went to the Juvia world again.." he mumbled.

"Ah!" she came back to her senses. "Sorry it's hard to break this habit." she pouted.

"Then...will you be happy with him?" he asked her and Juvia stared at him.

"Juvia doesn't know ….she will try? Juvia would be happy if she had Gray's love but since she can't have it... Juvia will try to find happiness elsewhere."

"I admired how you were always happy and smiling whenever you spent time with us. I thought that you were happy and now what are you doing? You're trying? Don't joke around." he shouted at her.

Juvia shaken by his words she started tearing up. "What? Then should Juvia chase you around forever until you end up marrying some other woman? Yes Juvia will be happy just being around you? Juvia wants to be happy. She wants you to love her but Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia. Gray-sama has no right to lecture me. You also don't do anything to be happy." she turned on her heel and quickly ran back to her apartment.

"Juvia!" he shouted but when she didn't turn around to look at him at all he madly kicked one of the boxes. 'I'm an idiot...'

* * *

><p>"This place looks more and more creepy..." Levy sighed heavily. "In any case put me down!" she requested and Gajeel sighed.<p>

"Fine." He put her down nonchalantly and looked away from her.

"Thank you. Finally!" she whined and started walking ahead. Gajeel followed quickly and went ahead of her. That was when he noticed an opening on the wall. "Look!" he pointed.

Levy went closer to examine it and smiled. "Ne I think this means that if we take the tunnel to the right we'll be able to come out of this hole!" she said smiling happily.

"Good."

They both kept walking and walking while idly making jokes about Natsu. At least while they were together they could have some fun like that and be able to laugh. Soon though the right side of the tunnel lead to a dead end. "You said we should take the right side..."

"You don't have to listen to everything I say!" she huffed.

"I have an idea!" he started punching the rocks making small holes on it. Soon Levy also started using her script magic throwing rocks at the wall to break it. Eventually they both managed to see the light coming in. When a big enough hole was made they approached the end only to see that there was water falling down on each side of the hole.

"Gajeel it's a waterfall!"

"We jump" he suggested and Levy quickly made a few steps back. "I'm scared."

"I'm here. You have nothing to be afraid of! We'll jump in the river. It's not too high." he grabbed her hand and then pulling her with him they both dived falling in the water. Gajeel made sure that he would be the one to hit first and she would be on him so that she would not land on rocks if the river was shallow.

Luckily for them though they managed to come to the surface of the water and they both swam out and going to the river banks they both lay on the ground and started laughing.

"It was fun right?" it was one of the few times that Gajeel was able to laugh so heartily.

"It was! I thought we'd never make it though. Now I'm all drenched. We should hurry and find a warm place to stay or we'll catch a cold.

Eventually the two managed to make their way to civilization, they found a motel to stay at however due to shortage of rooms there was only one available. Levy didn't mind it much, after all, being alone in a room with Gajeel had it's advantages right?

"Is it okay" he asked

"Yup yup. This room is fine." she said and quickly ran in the bathroom to take a shower first. Gajeel took off his clothes and stayed in his boxers waiting for Levy to come out before he could also take a shower.

A few minutes after Levy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slim figure. Gajeel smirked licking his lips. "Don't tell me you'll take it off?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she said angrily while blushing.

"Gihee" Gajeel went to take his own shower and levy cast a spell so she'd have new clothes and underwear and put them on. She also did the same so Gajeel would have clothes prepared to wear.

After they have both settled Levy took over one of the beds and Gajeel the other. Although he would have preferred to sleep in the same bed with his cute shorty.

"It's a bit cold." he whined.

"Then use the sheets?" she blinked.

"Warm me up with some spell?" he suggested. Levy sighed and got up from the bed then started pushing it closer to his.

"Let's just …."

"Gajeel smiled and grabbing her hand she pulled her against his body closed his eyes and smiled. "Much better."

They both had yet to define their friendship or relationship, but at that moment nothing mattered. Sometimes, some things are better left unspoken. When two people have mutual feelings, it is only natural that they will understand each other right?

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sooooooooo what do you think? I am a bit late with this chapter but but I did my best to bring it out today. I hope you'll enjoy it. Read and review. Chapter 10 will come tomorrow.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: Chapter 10 ~ this chapter will be one of the turning points for Lavis ~~ and no Gale in this chapter ~~ but there will be some Mendy - REVISED/EDITED

The night had only started and Wendy couldn't bring herself to sleep. It was only that morning that she met with Dranbolt , she was wondering how she could help him find a way to fix his issue with the body he was now trapped in. She could understand him. She was 19 yet she was trapped in a childish body due to being frozen in time. That kind of made her feel less of a woman even thought she was one. It was vexing but she had nothing else she could do. All she had to do was wait patiently until her body would develop. But what about Dranbolt? He had become so younger, she was sure that it was annoying for him too. If only she was able to find some kind of magic to solve it but unluckily even though they looked through the books in the library with Freed they found nothing.

* * *

><p>Mest was inside the guilt. It was refreshing to see everyone being lively. He was unable to save them , even though time stopped for them, they tried their best to become better and live their life to the fullest. How stupid was he really? 'I should take some fresh air' he whispered to himself and went outside. As soon as he spotted Wendy's figure at the bench he approached her. There was a secret he kept from her and all of the members of fairytail and somehow he had to bring himself to tell them everything.<p>

"The sky is starry tonight... more than usually."

"I know. It's pretty." she turned to face him. "How does it feel being younger?" she asked him.

"I won't lie, it's not much of a difference." he said smiling lightly.

"You're lucky. For me though...being like this...I don't know...it's vexing... every other woman in this guild … they are tall, with nice curves and here I am... trapped like this. I mean... it's not like I know what I'm missing but...sometimes, I wish.." she stopped herself. What could she gain by telling him her worries of not being attractive. All girls want to be attractive, Wendy was no different.

"Ah...are you possibly concerned about relationships? Do you have someone you like?" he asked her, signs of bitterness were creeping in his tone.

"Eeeeeeh? No no no no!" she shook her head sweat-dropping while making a step back. "Me liking someone? No no no impossible impossible" she kept shaking her head.

Mest laughed. "Then there is someone. You don't have to tell me." he smiled sweetly.

Wendy calmed down and nodded her head. "What about you? Do you have someone you like Dranbolt-san?"

He stared at her not expecting her to ask him this. "Do I? I also don't know ….I haven't been dating for years..." he confessed. "To speak truthfully... I only had one relationship and after what happened at Tenroujima I blew it up."

Wendy sighed heavily, and looked up again. "Dranbolt-san is cool and handsome. You'll find love. Even if you are like this now." she spoke with a crisp tone.

"It's okay... love is something that won't come to me easily. I think."

"Love comes when you least expect it , I was told. Maybe it will come to you like an explosion?" she turned to look at him, her smile warming his sorrowful soul. The effect that this tiny girl had on him, was clearly beyond his comprehension. Such kindness, warmth and affection. Once again he found himself looking at her with admiration.

"Let's go grab ice cream and play games? There is this place in which you pay and you pick a room and you have to find the killer through clues in order to come out of it. It will be a good way to kill time." she suggested.

"Sounds good to me. If you don't mind going with this old man?" he laughed lightly.

"You're not that much older than me anymore." she laughed lightly.

The both of them went at "Magnolia Clue" center, they spent their time trying to solve the riddles and collecting the clues. Luckily they managed to come out of the room at the last minute. They were the winners. After that Mest walked Wendy back at the Fairy Hill's and he went to some motel to spend the night there.

* * *

><p>Lavis woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes were still tired but she could clearly see light out of the windows of the hut. When she went at the window to check she noticed that the hut was no longer in the mountains but right inside a building. She ran to Laxus to wake him up. "Laxus" she shook him. "Wake up the hut moved!" she shouted.<p>

"Eh? Are you watching a dream?" he mumbled. "Go back to sleep Mavis." he said turning his back.

"It's true! Look out of the window!" she pointed.

Laxus opened and eye and he indeed saw it too.

Both of them went at the door and when they opened it they realized that they were at the reception of a hotel. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" they narrowed their eyes and dropped their jaws down together.

After they both approached the receptionist to ask what exactly happened, she explained that the hotel had various hats spread around the mountains that would 'fish' clients for them in case someone would be lost in the mountains. Hence how the hut was teleported along with them inside the hotel.

The two of them ended up deciding to just rent a room for the rest of the night and once they were in one of the normal rooms they both lay on their respective beds.

"Good night again Laxus!" she said happily.

"Mhmmmm" he mumbled.

They both fell asleep and after sleeping for at least 6 more hours one of them woke up. Mavis went to use the bathroom then she removed her clothes to go take a shower.

Eventually Laxus also woke up, walked to the bathroom opened the door and went inside only to witness the moment that Mavis pulled the curtain revealing her naked body. He took a glimpse of her chest, covered his face and eyes yet kept an opening between his fingers to look at her while Mavis was screaming.

He turned his back, Mavis tried to pull the curtain she lose her balance and fell down in the bathtub. Laxus heard the knock and turned around. "Are you okay?" he looked at her naked body once again.

"DON'T LOOK BAKA!" she shouted and once again turned around. "Can you... um." his cheeks turned red. "stand up?"

Mavis tried to do so. "No...I think I must have hit my leg. Don't turn around drop a towel on me first!" she shouted and Laxus took the towel from the hanger and made a few steps back. "Here" he threw the towel behind and Mavis placed it over her.

"Okay, you can help me now"

Laxus turned around, his face was completely red as he leaned over her to pick her up and carry her to her bed. Their eyes avoided contact at the moment. It was a dangerous situation and Laxus was a man after all, just as much as Lavis was a woman, a woman who hasn't experienced love for many years. At least so he thought.

"Thank you." she mumbled when he placed her down.

"We have to keep this a secret from my old man." Laxus said strictly.

"Of course! "

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: I took advantage of a taiwanese drama cliché but I couldn't help it. Read and review pretty please<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: Chapter 11 ~ gale and lavis chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading. - EDITED

* * *

><p>Gajeel's eyes opened as soon as the light came inside the room. He smirked when he realized that Levy was still sleeping. Her small figure was curled up against him on the bed. He felt happy. Who would have imagined that the day where they could spend a whole night together would come? Certainly not him.<p>

His eyes scanned her small silhouette , he reached up to brush her hair off her face, his touch was gentle and affectionate. When was it that he developed these feelings for her? The answer was still not something that he had. It happened one day and things remained unchanged ever since. He realized that what he felt wasn't one sided but Gajeel didn't feel worthy to be be this girl's lover. Even if something like that would make him happy.

"Shorty Levy." he softly run his finger against her arm then down to her waist to pull her closer to him. An action he wasn't even aware he was doing. His body was moving , literally on it's own.

Levy felt the stir, his touch, and his hot breath against her forehead was what allowed her to open her eyes. "Gajeel?" she uttered his name as soon as she realized what kind of position they were in.

Gajeel acted fast and closed his eyes before she could see that he was awake. Levy shook him gently. "Wake up Gajeel." she softly pushed him away.

Gajeel pretended to open his eyes. "Um?" he pulled away gently and stretched. "Good morning."

"Good morning." her cheeks turned pink and sat up. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. I'd like some iron if possible?" he said smiling cheekily.

"Mou!" she laughed and using her script magic she made iron appear in front of him.

"Ah thank you! Ittadakimasu" he said and started eating the iron. Levy was simply watching.

"I'd like something sweet after this. How about we take our breakfast at some restaurant and then we go back to the guild?" he suggested then ate the iron once again.

"But you know Gajeel...we didn't complete our job..." she mumbled.

"You're right." he felt silly being reminded that they didn't finish their mission. Did that woman take his mind away along with his heart?

"It's okay. We'll eat then go back at the haunted house."

After that Gajeel and Levy set out to take a proper breakfast after they paid the motel for their stay. Their next stop was the restaurant.

"Ne Gajeel, have you heard of Haemi Dvorzak? He is a famous author." she said trying to see if he was even interested in literature as much as she was.

"Ah you mean the author of 'A dragon's soul'?" he asked her while munching on his pancakes.

"Ah you know him. Have you read his books?"

"Only that one. I found it interesting."

"I didn't know you read books..." she said blushing.

"Only if they are interesting." he admitted.

"Have you read a lot of them then?"

"Nah, only five? I haven't exactly had a lot of time available."

"If I asked you to read a book, would you do it?" she asked him curiously.

"Depends. What's the title?" he asked her.

"The Heart of a woman." she said noticing that Gajeel was looking at her curiously.

"Why do you want me to read it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a book that will help you understand women better!" she explained enthusiastically.

Gajeel thought about it for a second. Was she trying to say that he couldn't understand women? He knew that already but he couldn't see how a book would be of any help.

"Is it going to help?"

"Yes! I guarantee it! So will you?"

"Okay. Since you asked so nicely. I will."

"Yay! Excellent."

The two temporary partners finished their breakfast and once again set out to go to the haunted house. That time, both were sure that they would not fall in the same pit that they did last time. But what these two didn't know, was that soon they'd come across something terribly shocking.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne ne Laxus. This place has a swimming pool right?" Mavis said as she got up from the bed.<p>

The blond man came inside the room from the window and looked at her strangely. "Yes..." he was afraid of what was to come.

"Let's go swim. My ankle is better too. Ne ne since we don't get to do that a lot, I think we should go swim, have fun and then we go to our client tomorrow?" she suggested linking her fingers together as if to show that she was pleading him to listen to her request.

Laxus looked away from her, it was hard for him to face her after seeing her naked, he found it weird that she didn't show any signs of caring anymore though. But the master had asked a very important question and he didn't feel like denying her. Maybe it was good to take it easy even if it was something petty for him.

"Okay."

A few minutes after Mavis and Laxus were swimming together inside the pool. Mavis was wearing a very nice bikini so to speak , a bikini that definitely showed off her cute figure. They both laughed while swimming. It was truly a blissful moment of happiness and total freedom. However that little moment of enjoyment stopped the moment Mavis decided that it was a good idea to splash water at Laxus.

"Hey!" he splashed water back at Mavis and soon they both engaged in a splashing fight. Maybe Mavis was playful but to the second generation god slayer that was a challenge that he wanted to win. Mavis ended up giving up and getting a last wave of water on her face. "Hey!"

"My win!" Laxus smirked.

"You won because I gave up. You'd have no chance against me in a fight!" she said flipping her wet hair.

"I can see that." he smirked wondering if there was any way that he could actually take advantage of this situation and tease her. "Your bikini top is falling" he pointed.

"Iya!" she dived in the water covering her chest with her hands. Laxus started laughing. When she realized that he was simply teasing she stood up and splashed water at him again. "Shame on you!" she shouted.

Laxus wondered if she got mad at him. "It's not like I'd see something I haven't" it slipped his mouth.

"Mou ii! I'm going to rest." she huffed and came out of the pool, then went to lie down on her towel under the umbrella.

Laxus sighed and came out, he knew he said something stupid now all he had to do was find a way to get his partner's forgiveness. How could an awkward person like him think of something though? And then he remembered how Erza would always be happy when eating something sweet.

He went to the pool bar and asked for two ice creams then quickly he went to were Mavis was, his eyes falling first on her cute bum covered by the red bikini. "Mavis...I'm sorry. I have ice cream?"

Mavis quickly turned around and sat up patting the spot next to her. "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. You didn't say something that was a lie... still it was rude. " she blushed looking at the ice cream cone. He gave it to her trying to give her a warm smile. "I'm sorry. You have a nice body though. I mean, like you know, I don't say it in a perverted way." he stayed silent " Just you know , don't think I was making fun... "

"I know. Forget about it." she nodded her head. "But you know" she started licking the ice cream. "We have to get even so you'll show me your naked body too later." she said in a serious tone.

'Is she serious?' Laxus thought, his face changing to a complete white color.

"Kidding." she grinned. "Maybe..." she took a serious expression again.

Somewhere in his mind Laxus could hear a voice. 'Exactly what of the two is it?!'

TBC

* * *

><p>Authors note: And done. Tomorrow, chapter 12. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review and give me suggestions ~~~~ thank you for reading.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does. I dun even own Tomohisa, I just baptised him

A/N: I restarted fairytail yesterday so as you can understand there was no chappie 12 but today I will try to put up 2 chapters ~. Read and review please :3 - REVISED/EDITED

Eva Inevitable : thank you for taking the time to review 3 you're too cute!

Gaenia : thank you for following the story. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>There weren't a lot of people in the guild that morning. Laxus and Mavis still weren't back, her close friend, Levy was gone with Gajeel. Lily was out training and Charles was with Wendy. A rather gloomy and worried Wendy who was talking with Juvia. Even if Wendy was thought of to be a child, she was not that bad at giving advice to people. When Lucy approached her two friends she was surprised to hear that Juvia threw away all the Gray items she had.<p>

"What?!" her question was accompanied by the most exaggerated dropped jaw.

"Juvia threw away Gray's items. Juvia is in a relationship with Tomohisa but... Juvia...doesn't know what to do." she started crying uncontrollably.

Wendy got up and slightly pat Juvia's shoulders. "Juvia, " she had a serious expression. "Don't cry. Think about what would really make you happy and work towards that. Don't compromise, I can tell that Gray has feelings for you. You said he has been following you right? Juvia, you're strong, beautiful, and even if that thing happened, Gray knows, you had no other choice."

Juvia stopped crying staring at Wendy with admiration. When did Wendy grow so much? Lucy was also thinking the same thing. It was inevitable for the two of them not to notice that she was maturing. "You know Wendy is right Juvia. You haven't smiled at all today. But whenever you were daydreaming about Gray you'd always smile." she smiled warmly at her blue-haired friend.

"Love-rival... Juvia...will end this farce then!" she got up and stormed out of the guild. She had to meet Tomohisa and reject him properly.

Just as Juvia had run outside she noticed Gray looking at her. She gave him and warm smile before she sped up more.

"What's going on?" Gray thought puzzled.

"Yo Gray!" Erza's voice came to his ears and he turned around seeing her being next to Jellal. Suspicious but he didn't have time for that. "Erza last time you said that Tomohisa guy is dangerous right?"

Lucy and Wendy also came out of the door seeing Erza, Jellal and Gray talking they went to mingle with them.

"Oh yes, he is not rich anymore. The new Magic Council is going after him because of his illegal activities. He used to sell women to brothels. I think he might still be doing it. He approaches women usually for their money." Erza explained to them. Gray was burning in his anger. He was just not going to let this slide. "Juvia is going to tell him to break up... we must hurry up and find her!" Lucy suggested but before she could say anything else Gray already dashed towards the direction Juvia took.

The rest of them also decided to go and try to get Juvia back. Men like Tomohisa usually hire dark guilds to do his job. If by any chance Juvia is attacked by many of them there was no chance that she'd make it out easily. Or so they thought.

When Juvia arrived at the house that Tomohisa was temporarily renting she asked him to come out so they can talk. They walked by the port. This time it was the only time that Juvia decided to speak in first person once again. It's been quite a while since she did so but it was better that way.

"Tomohisa-san...I'm sorry. I can't be with you. This ...isn't what I want from my life. I want to be happy but my way. I can't force myself. I shouldn't."

"I see." his expression darkened.

"Juvia keep away from that pimp!" Gray shouted from a distance and dashed towards them even more quickly.

Juvia stared at that surprised and wondered if he was coming to take her away in his strong arms. Maybe even a kiss would be ..what was she doing thinking about this. She had to focus.

"What's this about?" Tomohisa was a bit confused. "Juvia-chan are you leaving me for this man?" he asked , his voice trembling.

"Yes."

Gray stayed silent. "You are a pimp! A criminal aren't you?" Gray glared at him. "Leave Juvia alone!" Gray pulled Juvia against him , his eyes fiercely glared at the man,

"Eh? I'm a what?" he was shocked that something like that would be said about him.

"A pimp. You kidnap women and sell them to brothels!" Gray pointed at him while yelling. "And you are daring to approach Juvia. You want to make her a prostitute. Well think again! I will not give Juvia to you." He pulled the blue haired woman even closer.

"I...think you're mistaken?" the man said making a step back.

"Gray where's Tomohisa?" Erza asked looking around.

"That guy over there?"

Juvia was too shocked by Gray's words to even pay attention at anything else. She simply stared at him lovingly and dreamily.

"That guy is not Tomohisa." Erza looked at him strangely. "Tomohisa has green hair and a scar on his eye... according to this poster." she showed the poster to them.

"I don't know if I should be glad I won't have to socialize with you all...however I believe that you're misunderstanding something. I'm not this guy and also..." the man took out a pen from his pocket and on the poster he wrote his name. "This is how Tomohisa is written. And the name of this guy is 'Tomo Kyuujiro'..."

"Oh..." Erza felt a bit silly but so did Jella. "I'm not that good at reading this language..." Erza admitted feeling the shame. "Someone hit me."

"It's okay Erza. Everyone could make this mistake. Everyone I need to leave now. I will be back in a week. I promise." Jellal said and even if he wanted to kiss Erza he knew that he shouldn't. Not in front of everyone.

"Thank you Mystogan." she smiled at him. There was no way she would say his name in front of Tomohisa. Even if he wasn't evil, it was best to keep the secret.

Lucy was staring at the two feeling like something had happened between them. She stayed silent and tried to examine the situation.

"Juvia-chan. If you really think I can't make you happy then I'll have to move on. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want." he then looked at Gray. "If you don't love her enough I'll come back to steal her."

Gray was more relaxed at that point and he pulled away from Juvia shyly. "I, haven't given up on you but... I will stop chasing you." and with those words Juvia smiled warmly turned her back to him and walked to Lucy and Wendy. "How about the three of us and Erza have a cake party?" she wiggled her brows at her friends.

Erza waved goodbye to Jellal and hearing the word cake she quickly joined them. "Let's go have cake. I'm too hungry."

* * *

><p>Laxus and Mavis were eating their ice cream together. At that moment they had nothing to talk about but that was because Laxus didn't know what to say. He had no clue what that pretty woman was thinking about, and he didn't know what to expect.<p>

"That guy is handsome." Mavis pointed at a well built blonde guy. "Should I go talk to him?"

Laxus raised a brow at the suggestion. "Say what?"

"I don't know? To go on a date with me?"

"WHY WOULD YOU RANDOMNLY GO TO SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW AND ASK HIM ON A DATE?" he shouted at her.

Mavis leaned back not understanding why he was so mad. "You don't have to be so mad. I don't forbid you to ask a woman out?" she huffed turning her back to him.

"Anyway just don't go to him randomnly. Just talk to him first." he suggested. Laxus knew that she would go talk to him if she wanted but at least she shouldn't date just like that. Why was the 1st master so reckless?

"Mmmm I changed my mind."

Somehow those words put Laxus at ease.

"Ne, my back hurts from when I felt in the bathtub. Massage it?"

Laxus was going to say no but he remembered that it wasn't something he could do when it came to Mavis. He sighed heavily and finishing the last of his ice cream cone he nodded. " Just turn around."

And then the massage started. He was actually good at this after all during his younger years, when his grandpa would feel pain, he would always be the one to massage his back. He knew a few things about how to do it well and relieve the cute tactician from her pain. Mavis moaned lightly, she was really enjoying the massage, to her surprise.

"Never thought you'd actually do it. Thank you."

"It's okay"

"I will return the favor if you ever need it."

"You don't have to."

And with that, they became silent. The only thing that Mavis could hear was her heartbeat while his strong hands were touching her skin. And Laxus only stopped massaging her when he felt his body becoming more tense. "I think you should be fine now."

Mavis sat up and looked at him , a thankful expression spread across her face before she jumped to hug Laxus. The action alone was shocking enough to throw Laxus off guard and fall back along with Mavis on top of him. They both yelped but they started laughing. "Thank you Laxus." she leaned her head against his chest before rolling off of him. "Let's have a lot of fun today ne?"

"Then...let's swim?" he got up then picked the fairy up and went to the side of the pool that it was deeper. "Laxus!" she had her arms around his neck. "Throw me inside. I want to make a splash."

"If you insist." He said and did as she wanted. Mavis was splashed in and swam around coming up only to see Laxus preparing to do one of his splashing dives. She swam away fast , Laxus fell inside with his butt , a loud splash and a lot of water splashed out of the pool. It has been so long since he was able to let go and just enjoy. Now if only Natsu was there so Laxus could bully him, things would have been even more funny.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: .next chappy will have Mendy I promise. There was no gale this time but there was Gruvia no? I hope you enjoyed reading ^w^) Please read and review ?


	13. Chapter 13

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does

A/N: I'll post chapter 13 and later chapter 14 so that I can go back to my normal one chapter per day. Gaaaah Okay. This chapter will have some Mendy as I promised and Laxus Mavis like always ~ next chapter will have some gale and soon we'll see what we will do with the hot spring matter. -EDITED /REVISED

* * *

><p>After Wendy saw that things with Juvia and that man was settled she had nothing else to worry but one thing. Mest. He hadn't come yet and she was a bit suspicious that something happened. The blue haired girl and her exceed were heading back, to their guild while both were worried about different things. Charled was mostly worried about Happy and his new attempts to court her.<p>

"Ne Charles, what should Dranbolt do now?" Wendy pouted.

"I think he should find a guild to join and forget about the new council. These people don't have a hope and he also won't have any if he goes with the new council. Moreover, with his current looks he'll never pass as an adult." the sharp tongued exceed hit the nail.

"I guess Charles is right." a voice came from behind them, Wendy turned around noticing that Dranbolt was behind them. She blushed lightly. "Were you following us?"

"Ah no no , I just saw you walking while I was taking my breakfast and decided to join you...Since I can't go back, I might as well come back to the guild. That way I can get to spend time with my only friend." he nodded his head twice.

"Back to the guild? What do you mean?" Wendy stared at him and Charles blinked confused.

"I will come clean about this... I have actually always been a member of fairy tail. My real name is indeed Mest. I was just a spy for fairytail in the council. I erased my memories so as to do my buty properly." he explaiend to her.

Wendy stared at him for a while. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" both Wendy and Charles were in shock.

"I know this is too much to handle...I hope you're not mad at me for keeping this a secret. I only found out after the fight with tartaros was over." he explained to her with a small smile.

"Who told you?" Wendy asked while she was still in shock.

"The Master."

"And how come he didn't tell us?" Charles asked.

"I told him to keep it a secret for a while so I can keep my position in the council as a spy. That is all. Please...don't misunderstand my motives..."

"I will not... I'm actually glad you are one of us. I always thought you were one of us." she smiled softly to him.

"Exactly. Wendy and I owe you our lives. You have our understanding." Charles smiled.

"Thank you. Well now instead of walking. How about we speed at the guild?" he picked Wendy up and Charles flew to sit on Wendy's belly. Dranbolt smiled at the beautiful girl and dashed disappearing from where he was to reappear at a much far point a second after. Eventually they were outside of the guild.

When they stopped Mirajane was outside with Cana wearing their bikini's. "Ara, Wendy, Dranbolt-san. Is this some kind of statement you two are making?" Mirajane asked with her cute voice.

"What brings you here Dranbolt-san?" Cana asked.

Mest put Wendy down and Wendy put Charles down. "Mira-san Mest-san has something important to tell us... please bring everyone here"

And once Mira gathered everyone, Mest and the Master both explained everything to them.

* * *

><p>"Since you are a member of fairytail again...you now need to go on a job together. I want to go to one and you should come too." Wendy said happily and quickly went at the board of requests. Once she found one she knew that they could both handle and would have fun with she showed it to him. "We'll do this one."<p>

Mest didn't have a chance to deny it to her. How could he even deny to her something like that? It was his chance to spend more time with her and get to know the small heroine even better.

* * *

><p>After the happy time in the swimming pool, Laxus and Mavis made their way inside the Sauna. It was only logical that after a while though they'd be sweating like crazy. Mavis was in a different sauna of course with other women.<p>

After the Sauna it was already time for lunch so Mavis returned to the room to take a shower first. After she finished she went to put on a different set of clothes. A nice long pink skirt and a red bust over it. Laxus came back right when Mavis was already dressed which made things easier for the michievous lady to take her revenge on Laxus.

"I'll take a shower. Don't try anything fishy." he said squinting his eyes.

"I would never!" she nodded twice. "I'll go down to eat first I'm too hungry to wait for you!" she said and then quickly left the room.

Laxus relaxed after this and he went in the bathroom to take his shower quickly. After five minutes he was all done. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom he was shocked to see Mavis waiting in front of it. He was so shocked that he dropped his towel on the floor. Mavis looked away and tried not to laugh. Okay maybe her revenge came too early.

"Mavis what are you doing! You're so, so so..." he picked his towel and wrapped it around his body. "Crazy!" he went to quickly to pick clothes and then rashed back in the bathroom got dressed. "That little... ugh... seriously..." he grumbled while he was getting dressed. Soon he came out and she was still there.

"Laxus..."she blushed and looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry for tricking you. I sneaked back. But you know now we are even no?" she nodded feeling a bit more calm even though she was blushing.

"Even or not your face is all red, are you thinking about something pervy? I didn't know that you were so pervy." he said walking at the door.

"You were blushing when you saw me too. You're pervy too." she huffed.

"I'm not." he snapped.

"I'm not either" she rebutted.

"Yes you are." he insisted.

"No I'm not! I was just … admiring your abs." she followed him,

"Oh in that case that doesn't make you a little perv?"

"No it doesn't. Why were you red then?" she squinted her eyes.

Now Laxus would never admit that he got shy. "I won't say."

"Then you're a perv."

"Fine... I am." he was just tired of the argument.

Mavis smiled at him and linked her arm with his. "Acceptance is the first step to healing yourself." she teased.

"If I didn't know your age I'd call you brat." he grumbled under his breath.

"Age is not an issue!" she whined. "What really matters in this world is love and friendship."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the restaurant they started putting various delicacies in their plate before they settled in a table and started eating together. Mavis sneakily tried to take one of Laxus' french fries only to get her hand swatted. "I don't share french fries. Take your own." he said in a childish manner.<p>

"Wow. I see." she telekinetically took one of the fries and ate it. "Now you shared with me." she laughed lightly.

"I see how you want to play." he grabbed one of the saucages from her plate to eat it.

"Hey!" she took his plate quickly when Laxus took her plate at the same time.

"Okay I get it. We'll share everything." he gave up. It was better than being childish forever.

"Surprisingly Laxus you're more immature than I thought. It's cute."

The word cute echoed in the mind of the poor blond boy while he started feeling more and more little next to this woman. Why was it so hard for him to yell at her. Surely it wasn't because she was the Master. He would always yell at his grandpa in the past whenever he didn't like something. Maybe because Mavis was a woman? Maybe because his old man was his old man? Either way, he just couldn't bring himself to go against Mavis.

"Cute?"

"Yes."

"You are cute, Very cute at that and very pretty but I'm manly and handsome."

"Manly..." bringing back the image of his naked body in her head she blushed.

Laxus blushed too. "You just thought of something naughty didn't you?"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: will post the next chapter in a few hours. Until then though enjoy! Please review? And what do you think about Laxus and Mavis yet?


	14. Chapter 14

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's note: Chapter 14 is here! I'm quite happy about it and once again I want to thank all of you who are taking the time to read this fic. I must warn you this will contain some spoilers from fairy tail zero manga. If you don't want to be spoiled about Mavis' past don't read. - REVISED/EDITED

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Previously_

_"You are cute, Very cute at that and very pretty. I'm manly and handsome."_

_"Manly..." bringing back the image of his naked body in her head she blushed._

_Laxus blushed too. "You just thought of something naughty didn't you?"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I didn't!" she refused.

"You definitely did." he laughed at her still having his cheeks red.

"And what about you? You're one too!" she huffed and puffed her cheeks.

"Ah I see. If I was a pervy I would have taken advantage of you." he rebutted.

Mavis started laughing at what he said.

"You would never do that. You're kind." she smiled at him then quickly picked one of the saucages to eat.

Laxus didn't have something to say against that and being praised like that by Mavis, was rather refreshing. Women rarely praised him like that. Mainly because of how awkward he was. He sighed lightly and then started eating as well.

"Ne Laxus do you have a favorite dish?"

"I like hmmm to be honest I like almost everything but winged fish. Freed has a habit of cooking those and we end up eating them when we go on jobs the four of us... I end up eating them because it seems he feels strongly for his cooking skills..." he tried to suppress a laughter.

"Awwww I see. I also don't have a favorite dish. As long as I can eat." she said looking at her plate while the memories from when she was in Red Lizard came back to her.

"I didn't think you'd bee picky..." he muttered.

"Mmmm actually... I stopped eating certain things. I'm not good with carrots even their shape is weird. I still eat them if there is nothing else." she explained and forking a curly she started munching on it. "But when I was a kid...yeah... I didn't have much of a choice. I ate whatever I could find. Especially after the Red Lizard mages were slaughtered."

Laxus stared at the sad expression on the blonde woman's face. He felt a pain in his chest while watching the sad emerald eyes of his partner. Not knowing what to do and fearing she'd cry he tried to change the subject.

"However, now you can eat everything you want once again. Our guild is lucky to have you again."

"You think so? I think so too." she smiled quickly pushing away the thoughts of her tearful past.

"Quite overconfident."

"Is it bad?"

"No." Truth be told Laxus liked overconfident women, someone with Mavis' confidence was definitely his type. Again something he couldn't say.

"I think you're overconfident too though." she laughed lightly.

"And? Is it bad?"

"Mmmm no. Not for me anyway."

"Then good." he ate some more of the food silently wanting to finish soon.

"I can't eat anymore. Hurry up and eat so we can go gaze the stars!" she nodded happily.

"Fine!" he quickly ate the rest of what he could handle and leaned back.

"Great" she got up grabbed his hand and dashed out of the restaurant pulling him along. The both of them reached their room.

"Are you sure you want to gaze the stars with me? Maybe it's better to do it alone?"

"Nonsense. I want to watch the stars with you." she huffed and then quickly went at the balcony where the lying chairs were , she lay on one and brought her gaze upwards.

Laxus eventually came outside to lie down on the other chair and also looked above. He had to admit that the stars were pretty.

'Why haven't I properly looked at the stars before, I wonder...'

"The sky is endless , our world's possibilities are also endless. Isn't it exciting how there are so many stars up there? Innumerable possibilities and worlds beyond our imagination. Don't you think?" she spoke enthusiastically her eyes having a glow that Laxus had never seen before.

"I don't even know how to describe it." he mumbled.

"Beautiful." she whispered.

Laxus stared at her instead of the sky, his cheeks turned pink while his brain went ahead and pictured Mavis without clothes on. "Yes , beautiful." he had a ghostly voice.

Mavis turned to face him, her lips curled up and reaching out for his hand she held it tightly.

"Thank you for watching with me."

He faced the petite female, his expression was sweet, too sweet. "As long as you won't start crying randomnly."

"I won't cry." she squeezed his hand.

And so the two of them kept gazing at the stars as the silence between them was replace only by the sound of their synchronized heartbeats.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gajeel and Levy had returned at the haunted house and they found out that the spirit that was causing all the fuss was just a ghost kid who wanted to have friends. Levy and Gajeel were both locked in the house playing games with the ghost and trying to become it's friend. It was only five hours after the game had started that it finished and the ghost, happy about achieving it's goal disappeared.

The two "friends" made their way back. While they entered the train Levy and him sat opposite to two guys in the train. One of them was particularly staring at Levy intently while she was just reading her book. Gajeel was not happy. Not at all. Not to mention the motion sickness.

"Ah you're reading one of my favorite novels." He spoke to Levy .

'Why is that idiot talking to Levy?' he thought

"Really? It's really good right? Nicholai Stravich is one of my favorite authors!" she said enthusiastically.

"Mine too. By the way I'm Rod. And you?"

"I'm Levy. Nice to meet you Rod-san." she said cheerfully.

Gajeel felt annoyed, jealous, and an extreme need to just punch holes on that man's body. If only he had the strength to do it...

"Levy, very pretty name. How old might you be Levy-san?"

Now that was something she didn't know how to reply to.

"I look younger but I'm 24." she said with a soft smile. "You?"

"27 I'm an author myself, though only for now."

"Really? I'd like to read your books then! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." she said proudly.

"Fairy Tail? Woah. I would have never guessed." Rod was shocked to say the least.

Gajeel started making various grimaces to mock the idiot red haired who thought it was fair to try and steal his girl.

"Mhmmm surprised right?" she chuckled.

"Very. And this man here?" he pointed at Gajeel.

"This is Gajeel."

"I'm her boyfriend." he growled while still feeling sick.

"Oh I...I didn't know." he said shutting up.

Those words simply caused one of the worst blushes on Levy's face. 'What was that even?' she wondered but kept quiet about her thoughts. She didn't want to embarrass Gajeel in front of strangers. However once the train stopped and they were in Magnolia she finally asked it.

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Ah." he blushed. "No I only said this so he'd stop annoying you."

"He wasn't annoying me." she stated.

"I think he was." he debated.

"He wasn't. He was going to become a friend I could sence it." she rebutted.

"This is pointless. "

"Why did you say it?"

"I explained."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did. Either way. Don't look at other men." he said angrily and started walking already. Levy followed.

"I don't look at other men." she shouted at him. People were already staring.

"It looked like you were flirting. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I wasn't flirting. I only want to ...forget it." she stopped herself from speaking her true feelings and walked away quickly.

"Levy!" he chased after her.

Levy stoped running and turned around, her face already red. It was time that she properly faced him right?

"What am I to you?"

"My ally of course." he said not understanding what kind of question was that.

"No, me as in Levy the woman, not the wizard. what am I to you?" was she desparate for his answer? Possibly. Would she get one though?

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Next chapter is a GALE PARTY. Please read and reiview~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter 15 is a bit late! ...or too late. I will put two chapters up at the same time though so I can cover it up. This chapter will have the beginning of gale :3 - REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p><em>previously<em>

_"What am I to you?"_

_"My ally of course." he said not understanding what kind of question was that._

_"No, me as in Levy the woman, not the wizard. what am I to you?" was she desparate for his answer? Possibly. Would she get one though?_

* * *

><p>The question that she posed caught him by surprise. He never expected that she would ask him this and that was why he wasn't prepared to answer anything to her. How could he say it so that she wouldn't be scared anyway? He was scary, even happy said so sometimes, though he personally thought that his face was rather attractive as proven by his Edolas self too.<p>

"We talked about this." he grumbled.

Levy remembering that indeed Gajeel had shown signs of interest in her she kept quiet. Maybe she asked this too suddenly...maybe she shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. It was highly possible that Gajeel was as inexperienced with women as she was with men. Although with his looks he found it hard to believe. Maybe she shouldn't put more pressure on him to admit that he was jealous.

"You were jealous." she smiled warmly and quickly went to link her arm with his.

Gajeel blushed and looked away before he started walking. For the first five minutes they were both silent. Levy was simply smiling while Gajeel was gathering all the strength he could get to admit something to her. Something that would probably change the nature of their relationship even more than before. 'How do I admit that I was jealous. It's not like she really knows I was, I can just say it was her imagination and come clean. But then again what if the same thing happens again and my actions betray me. Wait ...this shorty is intelligent...She probably already knows. Nante koto.' he thought covering his mouth with his own hand. He coughed ad then stopped walking and faced her.

"I was jealous. That's all I wanted to say." he lied, if it was up to him he could have kept it a secret.

Levy blinked and then nodded her head. "Then I was jealous of that woman too. I won't say more either." she huffed.

"Oh? You were jealous ...I know I suppose." he didn't but it was best to pretend he did. He suspected it though.

Suddenly Gajeel felt Levy's hand leaving his arm. Levy ran towards a stand that sold corn. "Gajeel look corn! Let's eat some before we go take the reward?" she suggested.

Gajeel blinked at this and wondered if this was any good. He would much rather have some iron but maybe this wasn't that bad? "Okay."

They ate the corn they bought and then together they went to the house of the client who gladly paid them the jewels. Gajeel and Levy split the earnings in half and and after that they went back at the guild holding hands. It was not something they did because they realized it. It just happened naturally.

The moment they entered the guild like that everyone looked at the sight. Droy and Jet were already crying. "Levy-chan is with Gajeel . My life is over" he cried out.

"If only she gave me a chance. Fate is so cruel." Droy was in tears too.

"Ara Levy-chan Gajeel-san welcome back. How did the mission go?" Mira smiled warmly at them both while her eyes were focused on their hands.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" she asked.

"Ara you haven't realized? You two are holding hands." Mira pointed.

"Ah." they both let go of each other's hands and looked away from each other taking separate ways for the time being while they were stealing glances of each other.

Mira smiled and approached Gajeel. "I think it's about time you told her how you feel. It will be Levy-chan's birthday soon. I think it would be a good present." she smirked.

"Birthday?" Gajeel heard this and quickly left the guild. He didn't even ask when it's Levy's birthday he directly went to try and find something to buy for her.

* * *

><p>"Mavis?" Laxus whispered and shook her a bit. The female smiled softly in her sleep. 'Well at least this time she won't flail.' he thought and picked her up to bring her inside the room and place her in the bed carefully. He smiled and closed the windows before he went to lie down next to her. Mavis rolled to his side while sleeping wrapping one leg around his leg.<p>

Laxus' body tensed up, his eyes narrowed and before he could do anything else Mavis was already on top of him rolling over his body to the other side. He trembled from the shock of what she just did because her knee had specifically pressed against his manly part. 'My luck is bad tonight' he thought rolling a bit away from Mavis just in case she did the same thing to him. A second attack would geopardize the future of his glorious DNA.

A few minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Mest had already gone to the client to talk about the job. What they had to do exactly and their reward. Although the reward on the poster said 400,000 jewels the man said that he'd pay 900,000 jewels and their job was to act for his stage play. He was a tall and slim young man. The stage was about a young maiden falling in love with an older man and the hardships that would come after it. Wendy was going to play the role of the maiden since she was as young as her and Mest was going to act as the male.<p>

"I thought we were supposed to do some kind of fight.." Mest said looking at the poster.

"You will fight your feelings for each other. Isn't it amazing? And the pay is good. You'll do it, I decided. I only hope you can act." the man said.

Wendy smiled at Mest and blushing lightly she nodded. "I will do my best." she beamed at the client and then looked at the black haired man. "You will do your best too!" she said smiling lightly.

And just like that the two ended up joining the rest of the actors when soon they realized exactly why they wanted wizards for these two roles.

Wendy read the script slowly while Mest skimmed through reaching the point where there was going to be a passionate kissing scene with Wendy. He gulped narrowing his eyes at the thought. This was bad. Not just bad, this was certainly one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do.

Wendy caught up with him on the script and her cheeks turned red. The uncertainty yet the will to be of help, yet the embarrassment, but also the excitement for the unknown , all these feelings clouded her judgement. "Let's do our best Mest-san." she smiled happily to him , her face was completely red.

"Doesn't sound very convincing." he said sweatdropping.

"No, we'll do our best." she spoke shyly "Ne?"

"If you insist."

And the small 'adventure' for the sky dragon slayer and Mest had just begun.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: so done with this chapter. I'll try to put the next up as soon as possible. Until then though please read and review. It would be helpeful 3 thank you ^^)/


	16. Chapter 16

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Chapter 16 will have some Lavis and Gruvia ~~~. I know that some are expecting some Nalu but I plan to touch this couple only when they go at the hot springs ~

* * *

><p>Mavis woke up first in the morning only to see that she had spread herself over Laxus. She blinked and quickly pulled away before he would wake up. Then she woke him up by shaking him. "Laxus let's go! We have to go." she leaned over his face a bit leaning down. "WAKE UP!" she shouted and pulled away just in time so she would not have a headbutt with him.<p>

"What?" he opened his eyes glaring Mavis who seemed to be slightly scared.

"We should go already." she said pouting.

His features softened. "Okay"

And that the two left the room they went to pay at the hotel reception for their room and they quickly made their way to the ship. They bought the tickets, Mavis was a bit worried that Laxus would end up being nauseous again but she had no choice but to stay by his side during the difficult times that he was going to face.

"Must it really be the ship? Can't you fly me?" he asked her pouting.

"I'll be by your side. It's okay." she smiled and lead the way in the ship.

Soon they were both in the cabin after Mavis carried Laxus inside. She placed him on the bed and just like that she rubbed gently his tummy and kept buckets around for when he'd end up vomiting.

The rest of the way to hand the cup to the client was fast yet painful for the poor tummy of Laxus. But with Mavis being by his side, it was less sickening. Eventually though the two headed back at the guild.

Makarov was waiting for the two in the room. "Laxus... I heard you formed a team with Mavis. Team Mavis right?"

"Team Gold" Mavis corrected him.

"Mmmmm I see team gold... Team Mavis. It should be Team Mavis." he started flailing around and jumping madly.

"6th Master." Mavis smiled. "Team Gold is a lovely name. Now Laxus let's help with the paperwork."

And so the three of them started working on the reports for the newly established enemy of magic, the magic council.

* * *

><p>Juvia and Gray have had an awkward air around them ever since their last meeting. Juvia had no clue how to approach Gray and it pained her heart. However she couldn't be like that forever.<p>

"Juvia... can I talk to you?" Bisca approached her patting her back gently.

"Bisca-san." she smiled softly.

"Juvia, talk to him already. Al and I have always been jealous of how close you two were... don't you think it's time for you to just ….talk to him?"

"But I...I talked to him already ...I … he knows..." she sighed heavily.

"Then just talk to him. He is also your friend. You did so much for his sake. Don't throw it away like this. I...it took me so long to make that first step with Al and it took him too long too. Gray will eventually look at you the way you look at him. I'm sure."

"I...I don't know Bisca-san. Maybe I did too many mistakes with Gray-sama. Maybe ….maybe..." she covered her face crying her tears once again flooded the guild.

"OI GRAY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT YOU BASTARD" Macao shouted.

"Why do I have to" he was swept away by the water. "Gah JUVIA. Let's talk." he saidthen Juvia stopped crying. Someone opened the door and the water surged out.

"Gray-san." she blinked.

Gray took her hand and pulled her along with him. "Listen..." he looked away from her.

"I have been avoiding things lately I know... the two of us right now...we should just be friends for the time being until I'm sure of what I want. That's all. Now let's go eat something together okay?"

Juvia was sad but at the same time hope was there for her. She would not give up on Gray just yet. And just like that the two went back inside the guild ordered a totally not sophisticated sandwich and ate together. That was Gray's first step to liberating himself from his own resistance. Eventually he would open up, he only needed more time. He didn't know how else to handle the situation and he couldn't ask Lucy to call Loki...he would most likely give advice that Gray would be unable to follow.

* * *

><p>"Laxus my shoulders. Massage!" Mavis smiled at him sweetly.<p>

He got up and went to stand behind her then started massaging her shoulders while Makarov was looking at the two suspiciously.

"Aren't you two suspicious?" he inquired.

"Nothing suspicious. Laxus and I are becoming closer friends." she said happily.

Laxus nodded and looked at his old man who seemed to have a sparkle in his eye. "Friends. Hahahahahaha how reliable! Amazing. Let's drink!" he went outside of the room to leave them alone while he would start his personal battle with the sake.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 16 is a bit small but bear with me? ~~~ next chapter will be bigger I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does. I dun even own Tomohisa, I just baptised him. But he won't appear anymore~

A/N: Sooooooooo this is chapter 16 - REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the return of Mavis and Laxus in the guild, Wendy and Mest were still working on their own mission. Gajeel and Levy have been training together so Levy will become stronger and Mavis and Laxus were taking different S class jobs together, occasionally they would even go with the raijin team too. It was a fun experience for Mavis because Freed was also there. She got to tease him a lot and she ended up being teased too. Though in the end Freed would say something thoughtful that would make her tear up and Laxus would have to do the comforting with an expression of fear and shock.<p>

Gray and Juvia have been enjoying their friendship and since wendy has not been around when the natsu team went on a job without wendy Juvia joined them.

Wendy and Mest had mainly been preparing for the stage doing the various common scenes together with the rest of the actors. Mest's fear though was approaching yet. For the past week the two have been avoiding the practice for the kissing scene. But when the director told them that it was about time that they did it for real. It was when the real troubles started.

"My little princess, my beautiful little princess. As much as my heart beats only for you." his voice was trembling a bit.

"CUT! Mest-san put more passion. More love!" The director shouted at him.

Mest coughed a bit to clear his voice and then closed his eyes then opened them. He took Wendy's hand. "My little princess..." he smiled avoiging eye contact , he was simply looking at Wendy's soft hand.

"My beautiful little princess." he then looked in her eyes as he kneed in front of her. "My heart ...as much as it beats only for you... our love is forbidden. Your father killed my father, our families hate each other. Please...understand... Aurelia."

"I will never accept it." Wendy spoke in a passionate and crisp tone.

"I will never accept that my father killed your father. My mom said, that it wasn't him. Lord Basilikos , we shouldn't be separated. I...I don't want to be separated from you again." Wendy's tears fell down her cheeks. Mest's expressions changed to that of shock just how the scene said but also it was his genuine shock. Wendy was actually able to cry without that liquid?

"Princess Aurelia...please understand. Maybe...in some other life. Please don't cry" he reached her cheeks to wipe the tears.

That was the biggest step that Wendy had to take. It wasn't Basilikos who is supposed to iniciate the kiss but her. She stared in Mest's eyes, hesitation was there. The director didn't stop them at all, did this mean they were doing well? Feeling more confident Wendy grabbed Dranbolt's face with both hands and leaned down pecking his lips softly. This was when Basilikos was supposed to reply to it so Mest hesitating he kisses her lips softly and pulled away.

"CUT!" the director shouted. "It was good until the kiss. Wendy good job, Mest-san you ...were stiff. You have to be more natural. More ….you know it's not lacrima science so do it well this time."

And so the two started once again practicing this part , Wendy messed up the second time so they had to do it again. The next time Dranbolt was stiff again so the director made them do it again. The fourth time Wendy made a mistake on purpose since she wanted to get to kiss Dranbolt again, why? It was a good way for her to learn how to kiss, she wouldn't let it go to waste, even though their lips were just touching and it was nothing else. The 7th time and last thought they both did well. Wendy's face was all red by the end of it and Mest felt nothing but shame. However, he knew that deep down he didn't mind those kisses at all. Now if it was the same for Wendy ...Unfortunately he couldn't know.

"Mest-san ...eto... i'm sorry ne." she said turning red while fibbling with her fingers.

"Ah...I'm sorry too. I... I didn't think it'd be so difficult." he blushed lightly.

"Um me too. Let's do our best for these two weeks ne?" She said turning completely red.

'She is too cute...' He thought while laughing.

* * *

><p>"Laxus I walked so much that I can't feel my feet make them feel better!" Mavis whined as she flailed her arms when she lay on the bed of the inn that they were staying at.<p>

"Fine..." he approached her and rolling his eyes he started massaging her legs. It had become more and more difficult for him to say no to her.

"Thank you so much. And for earlier too. You shielded me. I'll give you a special massage only for you." she said happily.

"Oh? That...I don't know I don't feel well to ask you something like that from you." he felt rather awkward about it and he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry. I say it's okay." she smiled warmly and watched him massage her feet when she suddenly started feeling pain from the massage, but she knew that was something that would happen. Foot massages are like that.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And while these two were in the room, Fried, Evergreen and Bickslow were outside of the window to check what those two were doing. Freed was especially touched by what he was seeing. "It's finally the time for Laxus to walk the path of being a true man and fall in love. I thought this day would never come. Ah Laxus, Master Mavis is the best choice you could have made!" he spoke dramatically.

"I couldn't agree more. Something about them click right? It's the way they talk to each other no?"

"Reminds you of how you and Elfman communicate?" Bickslow trolled her only to have Evergreen's fan hit him on the head.

"Shut up."

Freed was still looking at what was happening. He was wondering if they were going to confess feelings of some sort. Maybe though he shouldn't be spying on them, he thought and then quickly pulled along with him the other two. "Let's leave these two alone."

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" He asked in a soft tone.<p>

"Un thank you Laxus." she got up. "Now it's my turn lie down I'll press all the proper points on your back."

Once he lay down Mavis removed her socks and stood on his back with her feet and started the massage that way.

"Oi Mavis. What's this?!"

"Don't whine. I don't have strong fingers but I do have strong feet. Now let me do this properly." she whined and started making smaller steps adding presure against his spine and shoulder blades with her toes.

And like that some time later the massage finished and the two ended up falling asleep next to each other. Mavis was especially happy, her body moved around on it's own as she slept facing him.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: so the next chapter ~~ hot spriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing mwahahahahaha. Read and review please. Especially if you like the story T_T. thank you very much everyone 3


	18. Chapter 18

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Chapter 18. sorry for the delay. I didn't get to write anything yesterday DX - REVISED/EDITED

LD: I am glad you like the fic. And yes I know they are but ain't they cute? XD and half an hour? Really? I'm glad then

JennyLeeTheQueen : I would have loved it if lumen histoire brought Mavis back to life T_T. Most ppl ship zerefxmavis and I dun even understand why lol. I'm sorry but I just don't see it. Yes I solved it for now but Dranbolt and Wendy have a looong way to go. For Lyon I'm either thinking Kagura or Meldy or even Lisanna [another crackship XD ]. I still don't know what to do with them :| . I don't know if I'll introduce other characters just yet. At least if I do I'd like them to be in character. :3 and it's hard to keep oracion seis in character since I have no real knowledge of their true character now that they will join Crime Sorciere.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the promise Makarov made to the guild about taking them to a hot spring if they don't make too many damages. And although he wanted to keep his promise, it was rather hard since Natsu had destroyed a building in one of his missions. But still everyone did their best. Makarov could see it since he had even less damage reports to write and with the situation being like that it meant that Laxus and Mavis didn't have to work for those reports.<p>

Gray and Juvia have been going steady with strengthening their friendship and with Juvia becoming less obsessed, Gray was finally able to be around her and remain calm. Natsu and Lucy have been acting strange but Happy had no doubts, the two of them were hiding something. At times they would leave together without taking Happy along, and he would be left behind keeping company to Lily.

Gajeel and Levy were getting closer, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. They could do nothing to stop it, the wheel of fate was unstoppable. However, still none of them had spoken about their feelings. For the time being it was their sacred secret.

Erza would sometimes disappear for a day or two to meet with Jellal secretly. As much as she wanted to shout out her feelings for him to everyone, she still couldn't speak about it. Not until the new magic council would make a decision to stop chasing after Jellal.

Evergreen and Elfman would generally pretend to be mad at each other when they would secretly go on dates behind everyone's back. But they would never be able to fool Bickslow or Freed.

Lisanna would sometimes be down due to being unable to be close to Natsu like she used to. It was a sad truth that she had to face but Natsu was definitely not interested in her romantically.

Lyon had come to pay a visit to Gray , check how things were going between him and Juvia only to stay for a bit longer. That was when he saw the white haired mage looking at the clouds with one of the saddest expressions ever. He had decided to leave after trolling Gray and Natsu. However, he proceeded to join the white haired beauty.

"Are you okay?" he asked her curiously as he sat next to her.

Lisanna turned around to face him smiling weakly. "Mhmmm I'm just looking at the clouds. That one looks like one of my take over's." she pointed at the fish like cloud.

"You can turn into a fish?" he asked blinking.

"Mhmm and many more things." she added and sat up. "I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Lisanna, Mira's sister."

"Lyon. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Lyon-san." she bowed her head lightly before looking up once again.

Lyon looked at the clouds too out of curiosity. It was true, they did have various shapes. Looking around he spotted one and started laughing. "This one looks like our Master!"

"The old Lady who likes spinning people?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Her spinning punishments are truly fearful." he said shaking her head,

"I bet. " she smiled and spotted another cloud with a rather amusing shape.

"That one looks like a cat."

"Like Happy I might say."

"Yes yes! Happy! He is so cute right?"

"I...don't have much affinity for cute things. Generally speaking."

"Oh? How can you say that. Cute things are just so … um cute?" she chuckled.

"You had a sad expression earlier but seeing you smile like that puts me at ease. "

"Were you worried?"

"Mah, a little bit. I used to have the same expression, when Juvia turned me down for Gray." he grumbled.

"Ah... love problems. Seems like the world is filled with these." she mumbled.

"Nah I'm over it. If someone doesn't like you you should just move on and find that special one who will." he nodded smugly.

"What if this isn't possible?" she asked curiously.

"Everything is possible for a human Lisanna-san. You're beautiful, and you seem nice. There is always a soul mate out there and the moment you'll lay eyes upon him, you will feel the attraction."

"This is... probably true. " she looked away from him, she still couldn't shake away the feeling though.

"You know what I did to get over Juvia? I worked. I made myself work a lot. And I achieved it. Work a lot too, and you'll achieve it as well." he said getting up.

"This is a good idea actually. Thank you!" she got up and Lyon followed.

"Start working hard. I have to go now though. The master will get mad at me if I'm late. See you again somewhere Lisanna-san." he said waving goodbye as he walked away. Lisanna smiled and quickly went in the guild to pick a job to do.

* * *

><p>Master Makarov is behind the kitchen door of his house listening to what Laxus and Mavis are doing inside the kitchen.<p>

"Laxus you should put more spirit into it or it will never go in." Mavis scolded him.

"I'm trying but the hole is so tight!" he grumbled.

"Well use your hands and open it up!" she commanded.

"I'm trying but it's so soft and hot!" he complained.

"I know but do your best or it will no longer be eatable!" she snapped.

"Okay okay I'm going to do this." he said.

"Just , let me do it!"

Makarov having the complete different picture of what was going on he opened the door violently thrusting it against the wall.

"LAXUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE FIRST YOU IDIOT!"

And this is when he saw Mavis holding a whipped cream container while trying to fill a cupcake. She was staring at him and Laxus was too. They were both wearing chef like outfits and they seemed quite shocked.

"Ah..." Makarov felt his heart going back to place. What was he even thinking? There was no way those two would be doing anything in his kitchen anyway. Why did he even get the wrong picture?!

"Is there something wrong 6th Master?" Mavis asked smiling warmly.

"No no... I just came to check if you finished making the cupcakes yet but I see you're still working on them hahahaha it must be tough hahaha" he rubbed the back of his neck and quickly left the kitchen.

Mavis and Laxus looked at each other blinking and shrugged. "That was weird." she said.

"I know. What was that pervert thinking anyway?" he huffed.

"Who knows. I don't want to know. Ne let's finish these already so we can all eat? " she said and then she started putting the fill in the cupcake while Laxus was checking the next batch. "Are these ready I wonder."

"Use the timer!" she pointed at the small time counting lacrima by the kitchen.

"I forgot about that." he mumbled.

And like that eventually after thirty minutes of hard work they brought out the cupcakes. The three of them ate together, Makarov was rather embarrassed but he didn't want to say anything to them. It was better that way.

"Laxus you should try this one!" Mavis stuffed Laxus' mouth with her own half eaten cupcake and smiled. "

"It's good." he said after swallowing.

'How daring are these two anyway? Their relationship is suspicious. I should spy on them more.' Makarov thought, the suspicion on his face was obvious.

"Something wrong?" Mavis asked slightly surprised to see such an expression.

"Ah no no nothing wrong!" he shook his head quickly and started eating once again.

"I didn't know that you liked sweet things Laxus!" she said happily and kept eating.

"Since I made those I like them more." he said smugly though, he knew that he liked them because of the joint effort they put into them.

"You made them? You're acting as if I didn't even do anything!" she complained swatting his arm.

"I did all the hard work." he teased her.

"Ah I see. Well next time try to make them alone. I'd like to see you exploding the kitchen." she pouted.

"I would not do that."

"You were just about to do that when we put in the first batch!" she pointed her finger at him.

"Only because I thought the oven wasn't working so I was thinking of giving it a boost!"

"And you would have ruined your grandpa's oven!" she rebutted.

Laxus gave in while smiling. "I'm only teasing you relax." he smiled faintly.

Mavis puckered her lips looking away pretending to be angry. "100 push ups. Your punishment."

"Huh?!"

"Are you going against me Laxus?" she glared at him.

"BAKA DO WHAT THE FIRST ASKS!" Makarov jumped up and down flailing his arms and Laxus quickly started his 100 push ups punishment not being at all surprised that Makarov was spying on them.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: done . I hope you enjoyed this chapter. hehehe 3


	19. Chapter 19

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: This is chapter 19 . and this fic is nowhere near finishing . don't skip chapters O_O - EDITED/REVISED

* * *

><p>Gajeel was in the guild sitting at the usual table while drinking beer with Lily. He sighed looking at his cat. "Things are strange..."<p>

"What's wrong Gajeel?"

"I...have been thinking... Levy." he paused when he realized that Levy was looking at hi from the other side of the guild.

"This is nothing new. So? You told her yet?" Lily teased him.

"I didn't. How can I say it."

"I think Levy understands you, Gajeel." Lily spoke firmly.

"You think?"

While they were talking Levy sneakily approached the two and stood behind them to listen to what they are saying.

"I think so. How about you stop being stubborn and say it to her on her birthday?" Lily nodded

Levy's eyes narrowed and quickly left to go back to where she was. She was feeling way too excited about it. Maybe Gajeel was going to give her a present and confess to her? Then it was true? He liked her?

'What should I do. How do I react. I am so dumbfounded. What do I do what do I do? Gahhhhhh I need to find Lucy.' she thought and quickly headed at the pool where Lucy was with Natsu, Gray and Juvia enjoyed their swimming time.

Lucy was surprised to see Levy being as red as a tomato and went to check what was wrong when she heard the situation. "I don't know what to tell you...Aquarius maybe...could tell you?" she mumbled and looked away from Levy. Lucy had still to overcome the sorrow of that time , the last time that she got to see Aquarius.

Levy saw how her friend reacted and immediately pulled away. "Lucy...it will be okay. She is with you. Next to you. Don't you see?" she smiled and pointed at Lucy's heart. "She is right there and you can talk to her whenever you want." she smiled at her friend offering her a wide smile.

Lucy started crying understanding full well what Levy said. "Then she would say...hurry up and find a boyfriend." Lucy smiled gently before wiping her own tears.

"Then, I'll take her advise to heart."

* * *

><p>Juvia was lazily lying down on her chair enjoying the warm sun rays against her body. Suddenly she felt a small chill and opened her eyes, that chill could be none other than Gray.<p>

"What are you doing? Won't you swim?" he asked her curiously.

"I find it boring." she said with a pout.

"Don't be like that. Come let's swim together?" he asked her and Juvia for a moment she was about to say yes but she stopped herself. She knew better than let herself be carried away by his words.

"I don't think it's a good idea." she frowned.

Gray frowned as well and gave her the look. "I won't ask this again. Come now or stay alone." he waited for her answer. That kind of behavior made Juvia wonder if he indeed wanted to swim with her. She smiled, her expression becoming softer, she stood up.

"Okay then." she ran quickly to jump in the pool before him but Gray quickly followed after her and swam along with her catching up.

"I won't lose to you!" he said and put extra effort so he would swim faster. Juvia smirked and then she quickly swam even faster going ahead of him to reach the end of the pool.

"I won." she smiled and Gray grumbled.

"Dammit! Once again, this time I won't lose to you rain-woman." he shouted and quickly swam first.

"Exactly what I wished for." she quickly swam after him and easily surpassed him once again reaching the other end of the pool first once again.

"Ugh! Water Acrobatics contest!" he cried out loud and started showing off his moves.

Juvia laughed lightly and waited for him to stop before she could join him with her moves. Gray finished and came out trying to catch his breath. Juvia smiled softly.

"The moment you chose this was the time you lost Gray-san." she laughed lightly and then swam a bit far from him to show off her own acrobatics.

Gray had to admit that he was enjoying that a lot. He was definitely enjoying this side of Juvia although it bothered him that she was no longer getting flustered in front of him.

"Fine you win." Gray grumbled.

"Mmmm maybe next time you can win too!" she laughed lightly only to end up being splashed with water.

"Not fair." she started splashing him back. That kind of playful yet competitive spirit had taken Juvia over and she wasn't going to lose.

However soon their splashing stopped when Natsu dove inside the pool splashing water everywhere. "Juvia! Swimming challenge!" he shouted out only to end up being struck on the head by Lucy.

"READ THE ATMOSPHERE BAKA!"

"Lucy what did you do that for idiot? You trying to kill me?!" he shout out at her, his face becoming all scary.

"You wanna fight?" she asked him back with a loud voice.

"Bring it on!" he shouted at her madly only to end up getting a strong punch on his face. Natsu gave up and just fell backwards.

Juvia and Gray looked at the two suspiciously wondering what exactly had happened between them.

"Tonight don't dare to come train at my place!" Lucy shouted at him.

"AH I SEE THEN I'LL MAKE SURE TO SNEAK IN WHEN YOU'RE TAKING A SHOWER." he rubbed his hands evilly as he came to his senses.

"Don't even think about it!"

and just like that Gray and Juvia decided to just leave the pool and relax. The challenging mood was spoiled by a crazy dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Lisanna left that morning to go to her first job that she would do on her own. She would ask Elfman to come along but he had something urgent to do with Evergreen. Seeing as the job Lisanna had to do was to replace a bar woman at a night bar by the Port of Hargeon, she decided that maybe it wasn't going to be something dangerous.<p>

The time had passed with her being behind the bar and serving various drinks to the customers. It was refreshing to be able to work and not think of anything else other than how to serve the guests nice drinks.

The time had passed though and Lisanna had to leave the bar since her shift finished and she had filled that condition of the job. On her way to the hotel room that she was renting for the week , Lisanna spotted two wizards picking on kids and she quickly ran to them to protect them.

"What do you want ojou-chan?" one of them asked in a rude tone.

"Leave these kids alone!" she said standing in front of them.

"You should leave quickly and pretend you saw nothing ojou-chan or else you're going to be hurt" the ugly red haired mage said menacingly.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked and quickly did her take over flying above them before foing to attack them.

That was when one of them charged back kicking Lisanna ten meters away. But she wouldn't let this beat her. She launched another attack this time hitting both of them. It was one against two but she was a Fairytail wizard and she wasn't going to lose.

Suddenly though the men started freezing and Lisanna stopped her attack, she had a few scratches, nothing major. The white haired mage looked behind the two mages only to see Lyon.

"Lyon-san! What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised to see him at Hargeon. "Thank you for helping with these two." she smiled politely.

"No problem. I'm here on a job. What about you?"

"I came to work too. Then saw these men bullying these two kids." she pointed at the two kids who had already started running away.

"How rude, they didn't even say 'thank you'." she whined.

"At least you're safe. Are you going back at the guild?" he asked.

"Nah, I rented a room at this hotel." she pointed at the dark red building with the white decorations around the windows and verandas.

"I did too. What a coincidence!" he exclaimed and gestured her to follow him.

"Mhmmm I didn't expect to see you again so soon." she said and quickly walked to his side to go to the hotel with him.

"I didn't either. This must be fate!" he said with a smirk. Lisanna blinked and wondered what he was talking about.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: so i'm done. Y_Y finally. I'm late. Sorry my cuties. I hope you'll enjoy it. Read and review please. Next chappie with have Lavis and and Mendy and LiLy XD


	20. Chapter 20

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does.

A/N: Sooooooooo this is chapter 20 ~ read and review please? ^w^ thank youuuuuuu - REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>"Fate?" she asked him confused.<p>

"Yes? Like how two friends are destined to meet again..." he trailed off wondering what she was thinking about.

"Oh yes! I know." she smiled lightly to him. The two walked together to the hotel while chatting mainly about Gray and Natsu since these two were a subject they could talk about, laugh about and agree upon.

For Lisanna, this was one of the few times that the subject about Natsu didn't make her feel sad inside. If anything she was enjoying the conversation with the handsome ice mage. And the ice mage had to admit, her hair color matched his own perfectly. Lisanna was pretty, why didn't he even notice her before? That question crept in the back of his mine like poison leading him to lose control of his own emotions.

* * *

><p>After Mavis visit to Makarov came to an end, Laxus offered to walk Mavis home, even if Mavis was a powerful mage, he knew that she had various things that she was scared of. Like ghosts, and he was well aware of how reckless she was for someone of her age.<p>

"You didn't have to accompany me at the dorm. I can go alone. I'm not a kid."

"I know. But you're reckless."

"I can't go against that. But you shouldn't worry so much about me." she said feeling rather warm inside that he cared so much.

"I do." he stated simply. There was no need for more words. He cared and he was worried, he started caring more than he could ever admit to her and the fact that she was so sweet and nice to him, only made things worse for his confused emotions. He didn't like having to deal with feelings. Whatever those feelings were he didn't know how to deal with them and he was sure that Freed and Bickslow would not be much of help. In the past he'd never worry. But the guild had changed him so much compared to how he was.

"Fine then. You can worry, when your hair turn white like the 6th;s and your hair start falling don't blame it on me."

Laxus was scared there for a moment at what she said. His hair was still on his head so he didn't have a problem but one day his beautiful hair would fall like his old man's? Would he end up being short like his grandpa too? What if that was the fate of their genes?! For a moment there he froze and stopped walking, the image of his future self hunting his brain.

"Laxus! What are you imagining? Hurry up." she went to grab his hand and pulled him with her making him come out of his senses.

"Mavis...what if I really become like my grandpa?!" he asked her narrowing his eyes.

"Eh? Is this what is making you worried now?" she laughed loudly leaning back. "Don't worry. You'll still be cute." she teased.

"I won't! I'll be...like grandpa!" he shouted at her.

"You're embarrassing yourself. Listen, I think you will most likely take after your mother. You certainly didn't take after Ivan. So you are safe. Don't worry." she smiled deciding it wouldn't be wise to keep teasing him.

"You think? My mother was beautiful."

"And you are very handsome. " she started walking once again and a flustered Laxus suddenly picked Mavis up when he noticed that she was about to step on poop.

"What happened?" she looked at him strangely as she had already wrapped her arms around his neck.

Laxus looked inside her eyes and then his gaze pointed at the ground were the poop was. As soon as Mavis saw it she made a face of disgust.

"Thank you ." her grimace was one of a kind. So unique that even Laxus started laughing.

"Put me down idiot. Don't laugh. I hate poop so much. Especially the stench. Quickly take me away from here." she shouted and Laxus quickly followed the wishes of Mavis and ran away from that spot. He then put Mavis down and once again they started talking.

"Ne tomorrow I'm going to go on a job alone." she pouted.

"Why? I thought we were a team now?" he asked surprised.

"I'm thinking maybe it's about time that I go do a job on my own. Because you work with the raijin team and I don't know sometimes I think that it's better if I do something on my own. I'm not saying I'll disband the team. Just this once I'll go on my own." she said smiling hoping that he would not take it the wrong way.

"Fine." There was no way he was going to really agree to this but it was best not to fight about it and act later.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the guild Mavis had already picked one of the posters. The fairy tactician picked a rather simple job because she didn't feel like doing anything complicated. The job was to find and arrest a certain thief. Called 'Lupin'. Lupin was a very fast mage. The talk with the client didn't take too long , after all her client was none other than Captain Commander Jeronimo. He was asked by the magic council to have someone do the job because apparently everyone else was incompetent. Hence why he picked fairytail. Although he told Mavis that he expected someone stronger to take the job which didn't sit well with her.<p>

"Excuse me? Stronger?" she narrowed her eyes and huffed. "You're looking at the first Master of Fairytail. I will take this job and I will succeed. I will hand you the criminal but my reward will be that you will stop going after Jellal. He played a big role to saving your asses and if it wasn't for him many of you would not be here. Tell to the magic council that I Mavis Vermillion take full responsibility if something goes wrong. But I believe in him, and nothing will go wrong. Now Jeronimo-san hurry up and go. So I can go back to my job of catching that thief you can't catch. I don't even know why you can't catch him in the first place."

"He is strong, and he is wanted because he has certain information that shouldn't come to light. That is all. Wait here I'll be back."

And with that Mavis waited. When the man came back the council said that if Mavis indeed brought him back they would indeed agree to set Jellal free.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Laxus was in a carriage with the Raijin shuu pretending that he didn't have motion sickness.<p>

"So we came here to follow the first but what if she finds out?" Freed asked him.

"We'll... pretend." he tried to stop his vomitting.

"Forget I asked. Tell me when we are not in the car." he rolled his eyes.

"It seems like our Laxus-chan is growing up" Evergreen said using her fan to hide her smirk.

"You're one to talk. Haven't you been lovey dovey with Elfman?" Bickslow grinned.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah? Who would. Nonsense!" she punched him and then looked over at Freed. "No comment." she took a dark expression and Freed didn't sat anything else.

When Mavis left the building she quickly started checking the documents they had about that thief. She was walking while reading carefully every detail. Her mind was already coming up with a plan to catch that thief.

She stopped walking and then spoke loudly.

"Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow...I know you're following me." she said in a serious tone.

The four froze and started pretending to look around lazily without any real purpose.

"You think I wouldn't notice? Now how about you come here and help anyway. This job is more confusing than I thought it would be." she whined with her soft voice and the four immediately went to stand by her side.

Mavis looked at Laxus smiling warmly. She felt happy that he came after her. It showed that he truly cared and that care he was giving to her, she wasn't going to throw it away. She held his hand while Freed and the other were reading the papers and they weren't looking.

"Thank you." she squeezed it. "I appreciate our relationship a lot." she grinned at him.

He blushed and nodded. It was the only answer he could possibly give her. Their friendship was still new, and probably not exactly the pure kind, but it was something that Laxus would never let go of. Mavis was giving a new dimension to his personality, she was bringing out qualities he never thought that he had. He owed her a lot, and he would rather turn blind than disappoint her.

"Laxus..." Freed teared up, once again being proud. "A man should take care of their woman. Then me too one day I'll take care of a woman."

"Like Cana?" Bickslow asked.

"What are you saying? Of course not."

"Yeah, I think it's Cana."

"No idiot. A woman like that I'm not good with women like Cana. They are too wild for me."

"Maybe that kind of wild is that you need in your life." Evergreen said nudging him.

"I think so too. You're too stiff sometimes." Bickslow added.

"Leave me alone!" Freed shouted.

"What are you doing being all lovey dovey you three? Did you read it? Now let's all listen to the plan." Laxus said.

Mavis smiled sweetly. "So the plan is...

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I know I saw I would add some drendy but I decided not to. Next chapter will have a bit but it wil be mostly Laxus and Mavis again.


	21. Chapter 21

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Chapter 21 is here. Since I didn't update one day I owe two chapters. I did 20 and now 21. I hope you'll enjoy it~

jennyleethequeen: I try to write a chapter per day if miss the day then somewhere after I'll do two this is why I update fast. Raijinshuu are not stalking her they followed to make sure everything is okay. - REVISED/EDITED

* * *

><p>Mavis smiled sweetly. "So the plan is simple." she started speaking pointing her finger. "We'll disguise ourselves into a family of rich people. We'll pretend that we are here from the Kingdom of Verbir for work. According to the report by the captain commander he likes going to a bar call 'Namaiki' because of a certain beautiful woman who works there. We'll first make sure we have checked he is there and then we'll start talking about our riches and how we have recently got hold of a very rare jewel called the Tear of Verbir. We'll boost it's price and then he will want to steal it from us. He'll probably follow us at the hotel that we are staying and he will try to estimate the situation and see how he will steal it without us noticing. Since we'll pretend to be simple humans without magic he will have his guard down. Evergreen you'll be the big sister, Bickslow you will pretend to be mute. We can't afford them to see the guild's insignia on your tongue. Freed you'll be Evergreen's husband. I'll be Evergeen's younger sister and Laxus you'll pick your role."<p>

"Why younger? I'm younger …." Evergreen pouted.

"I look younger and I'm shorter." she stated the obvious.

"Then Laxus will be Mavis' husband." Freed declared raising his hand up.

Laxus's cheeks turned red. "The hurdle is too high." he let his mouth slip.

"Then it's decided." Mavis beamed clapping her hands together and swatted Laxus's arm. "Darling." she chuckled.

"Why did it turn out like this?" he spoke his thoughts loudly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have some problem with me pretending to be your wife?" she inquired while frowning.

"Ep .. no no not at all!" he made a step back raising his hands up to give up while he was sweatdropping.

"Good. Oh and Bickslow is the older brother."

"But I want to be the younger brother! I'm still young!" he shouted out.

"Lovely we have all decided. Now we must work hard for this since the reward is lovely!" she said clapping her hands together showing some kind of mischief in her emerald eyes.

"What's the reward?" Freed asked.

"Secret!" she grinned.

* * *

><p>Team Gold and the Raijinshuu went to buy various extravagant clothes to disguise themselves in. What came after was simply fining a good and expensive hotel. Since money wasn't an issue for either of the people on the team they ended up booking three rooms. One for Freed and Evergreen, one for Laxus and Mavis and one for Bickslow.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are here for something confidential. If you let our identities to be known to strangers, I won't guarantee your safety." he threatened her.<p>

"I would never say anything." the receptionist shook her head feeling rather scared..

"Make sure you remember these words." he warned her only to end up being pulled by Mavis suddenly.

"No need to be so scary." she reprimanded him.

"Sorry." he said with a bored tone.

The Raijin team went in their room and Laxus and Mavis were once again sharing a room. They each had the bags with their disguises in the room and ended up flopping on the bed together. They walked a lot so it was no surprise they would be tired and hungry.

"We forgot to eat." Mavis stated the obvious.

"Yes, we did."

"I want to eat." she started rolling away from him then back to being close to him.

"We can order room service?" he suggested.

"Unnnnnnnnnnn" she thought for a second before jumping off the bed.

"Okay! I like this idea." she said and waddled closer to the table where the hotel staff would usually place various fliers and stuff. She picked the menu and then went to lied down on the bed clos to Laxus. She opened the menu and set it on the pillow.

"Pick what you'll eat. Darling." she teased him.

Laxus rolled his eyes, even if deep down he didn't mind being called that at all. "Okay." he rolled to lie down on his chest and then looked at the menu.

"These look nice!" he pointed at the club sandwich with the curlies.

"Then two of those!" she looked at the communication Lacrima to order before plopping on Laxus' back.

"Am I a pillow?"

"Yes maybe you are." she mumbled closing her eyes.

"Another foot massage?" he asked curiously.

"You can read my mind?" she was shocked.

Laxus didn't answer that. "Lie down." these were the only words he said. Mavis did as she was told. The blond man thought for a second.

"Ah wait. I'll go wash my feet." she rushed in the bathroom and quickly washed her feet before coming back out to jump on the bed.

"Be my guest."

Laxus was surprised that she thought of washing her feet. She probably had some kind of insecurity about the odour, he figured. 'Maybe I should wash mine later too' he wondered.

"Hurry up!" she demanded as she stirred on the bed by pulling the skirt of her dress higher revealing her thighs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Laxus shouted out.

"You should massage my legs too not just the soles." she puckered her lips.

"Ikareteruze." he muttered while beginning the massage. His hands first started with her calves. The fairy enthusiast moaned lightly, he kept massaging them slowly wondering if this was even okay. He was touching the legs of the First Master. If his grandpa was there he would probably shout at him. But this was her wish, he was just following her orders.

"Mmmmm there there." she moaned lightly the moment he pressed the middle of her calf.

The reaction to the moan was almost immediate. He felt so embarrassed and somewhat excited, he was no longer simply doing this because she ordered him. His hands moved up to her thighs massaging them while sliding his hands up, then down. He went to the other leg and repeated the same routine for the massage having the same reaction from the short woman.

When he finally started massaging the soles of the feet things were less tense for him and his body relaxed. He was glad he was wearing jeans instead of trouser pants.

"Thank youuuuu!" She jumped up hugging Laxus. However the certain sudden movement caught him by surprise that he had no words. The hug was also uncalled for. This was wrong in so many ways yet he couldn't bring himself to whine. His inner voice was just screaming at him. 'Run away Laxus'.

Mavis was more and more in sync with her emotions and being the reckless lady she has always been she never thought of the consequences of the present she planned to give him. She leaned to peck his cheek softly smiling at him sweetly and warmly. When his eyes fell upon her figure, her posture, her beautiful smile, it was all over. He was already excited from before but what he wanted right there and then exceeded his own power of stopping himself. He put his hands on her cheeks holding them sweetly before pulling her in a soft yet possessive kiss. The moment his lips met hers it was as if he had lost every ability to think normally. Everything around him was blank and there was just her, there, on the bed with him. Mavis was so shocked but at the same time she just couldn't push him away. It has been so long since she felt so alive. Her heart never before beated as fast as it did right there and then. She kissed him back with more passion, their tongues danced in each others mouths. She would change the kissing angle, or run her hands through his hair to keep him still so she could devour his lips and mouth with more vigour. It was what one would call 'being caught in the passion of the moment' yet...

Knock knock...

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: OMG WHAT DID I JUST WRITE? -dies- Read and review? T_T also … I didn't an another couple T_T sorry everyone. This time it's a LaxusxMavis special.


	22. Chapter 22

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: So this is chapter 22 ~~~ please enjoy. And if you like the story please add a review. Also T_T I hope you won't hate me after you read this DX - REVISED/EDITED

guest who is apparently JazzGuy?: I'm glad you like the laxusxmavis thing :D as for dranboltxwendy i'm sorry but I dun think that right now it's creepy. Dranbolt in the fic is back to being 15/16 so all is good in my book. I'd hate to write something creepy pedothing anyway .

JennyLeeTheQueen: Laxus is a Guy it's only natural that he will get excited. This doesn't make him a perv. When Erza was dressed as a nurse and offered to 'nurse' the guys XD he was right there in the line too hahahaha anyway u.u -coughs- i'm sorry for what i'm about to write. The one interrupting is the food actually lol. When I wrote Lupin I was thinking abour Arsene Lupin.

* * *

><p>knock knock...<p>

Laxus was slowly slowly coming to this world as he left the imaginary world and suddenly he saw Mavis slapping his cheek.

"COME TO YOUR SENSES WHAT HAPPENED?" she shouted panicking because for quite some time Laxus looked like he was stupefied or something like that.

"What ..." and then the reality sank in. He was just fantasizing about kissing Mavis. That was bad. That was too bad. He shouldn't be doing this. This...what if he would scare her away? What if she pushed him away? The thoughts of a coward clouded his thinking and once again he was slapped again by Mavis.

"Laxus stay with us. Can you hear me?" she started waving her hand in front of his face. The sound of knocking came once again.

"Wait." she went to open the door, Laxus stared at that , his eyes focused on her legs and when she turned around again he looked at her cute smile. How could he have such sinful thoughts about her?

"Miss your dinner is here." The groom said pushing the stroller with the dishes on top towards the table. He served the table and then left quickly leaving Mavis and Laxus alone to eat. They both sat at the table to eat and Mavis smiled at him weakly. Laxus wondered if something troubled her or not?

"Okay I can't stand this...look...we kissed and "

"We kissed?" he narrowed his eyes. He thought that it was just his imagination. What was she talking about?

"I cast the 'fairy ' spell on you to make you think it was just a fantasy because...because I can't deal with my feelings for you. I'm the smartest woman when it comes to wars but when it comes to this...I'm the most awkward and worse advisor myself could ever have." she looked away from him not knowing how she could face him.

"I sort of preferred to think it was just a fantasy than reality." he murmured silently almost but Mavis could hear him.

It felt like he regretted the kiss, and Mavis was very hurt about it. But she didn't want to show it to him so she just started eating while shrugging.

"It was a mistake of mine to respond to your kiss. I just didn't want to be rude. Let's forget about it." and the words that can stab just came out of her mouth leaving Laxus with a very 'sour' taste.

"Ah sou?" he got up not knowing why he was mad. But he had to give some believable reason so he could leave.

"I am not a baby. This is offending. Do this job alone. You are strong enough to anyway." left the food as it was and got up to walk at the door.

* * *

><p>Mest and Wendy were keeping company to Mira and Elfman. The four of them were playing a card game to pass their time. Since Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Gray were once again at the pool and Wendy wasn't in the mood to swim, nor did she bring a bikini to do so and Mavis wasn't there to randomnly give her a bikini.<p>

The game was heated when Mira won.

"That's a man!" Elfman shouted making Wendy and Mest laugh.

"Mira-san is a woman though." the short blue haired mage said.

"And a very pretty one at that," Mest added with a soft smile. Mira smiled back at him sweetly. Wendy started looking at her chest frowning. 'as I thought it's because...' she got up before she could finish her thought though Dranbolt patted her shoulder gently. "Of course Wendy too." It was as if he could read her mind. But that was to be expected of someone like him.

"You think so?" she asked smiling warmly.

"Yes. Right Mira-san? Isn't she beautiful?"

"And she will grow up to be even more beautiful." Mira smiled warmly at the cute dragon slayer.

"Sonna." Wendy blushed shyly.

"Hehe isn't she cute?" Mira said smiling.

"Otoko da!" Elfman hailed.

"I'm a girl girl!" Wendy pointed at herself pouting.

"A feminine man? Manly woman?" he asked blinking.

"A girl!" she said pouting.

Mest laughed lightly, somehow he was no longer the same stiff man that he used to be. The need to enjoy himself, be wild and young was back in his blood. It was just how it was ten years ago, when he was the youngest to join the army of the magic council.

After the cardgame Gray and Natsu came inside, they were already fighting. Before Wendy knew it everyone was now fighting. "How childish. Everyone is lovely." she said happily turning behind her to look at Mest but he was already in with the rest of the kid fighting. His blood was boiling and this brawl was just what he needed to let loose his manly hormones.

Wendy laughed lightly. "Mest-san ganbare! Natsu-san ganbare! Gray-san ganbare!" she cheered for them when suddenly she felt a burning sensation against her leg. She turned around to see Romeo grinning.

"Fight me!" he cried out and Wendy blinked twice.

"Wakatta." she smiled bowing her head. And so another night of Fairytail being lively had just started.

Juvia for the first time joined in the fight as well just because she wanted to have the chance to challenge Gray. She felt that if she acted that way it was more probable for her to win his heart. She could feel that he was coming closer to her already.

Lucy simply stood away from the whole thing and Erza was just eating her strawberry cake until Natsu's butt crashed the table making the cake to fall down and then all of a sudden Gray stepped on it. Erza started getting mad. "NATSU GRAY YOUR HEADS!" she shouted.

"BRATS STOP ALREADY YOU'LL DESTROY THE NEW BUILDING!" the Master shouted as she came down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Mavis wanted to stop him so she could talk things out with him but somehow she just couldn't. She didn't understand what the problem was and he wasn't helping either. She simply stared at as he left. Laxus hoped for her to say something, explain to him, anything really. But it was just in vain. He opened the door and left leaving Mavis on her own. Although he informed the others about his choice, he didn't say what happened however they decided to stay and help Mavis their first master anyway.<p>

Mavis heart was heavy when she saw the door closing. She went over to the balcony and looking from above she spotted him. "Wait!" she cried out and jumped off the balcony. Laxus turned around and acted as fast as he could to grab her before she would fall down.

"How reckless are you? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I knew you'd catch me!" she mused clinging to him.

"You're an idiot! What if I didn't make it?!"

"You would."

"What if?"

"I wouldn't die. Maybe some broken arm or leg. I'd force you to nurse me." she joked.

Laxus couldn't stay mad at her but at least she was safe. He put her down and then patted gently her arms.

"I'll...go now." he murmured.

"No. Wait. Why do you think I fell from the fifth floor? To stop you from leaving. Look... stay and let's do this mission together? It's for Erza's sake too. Jellal will be able to be free if I make it. And as for the kiss...it meant a lot to me but...I only said it didn't because it looked like it didn't mean much to you?" her tone was soft her lips frowned and her face made various grimaces.

Laxus laughed at her excuse but he could understand why she would do so. "I see I see."

"Anyway my suggestion is..." Mavis paused. "To stay friends for now until we both are in sync with how we feel?"

"Our food will also be lukewarm soon if we don't hurry." he nodded.

And so they both went up in the room they forgot they had no keys so they had to make use of one of Mavis spells that would allow her to walk through anything. They ate and eventually went to sleep on the bed together once again. The situation was a bit tense for both of them. Laxus managed to sleep though. He just shut down his brain before he would fry it. Mavis stayed awake for a while staring at him with a soft smile. 'What should I do?' she asked herself, having no answer to it whatsoever. 'Should I ask Cana and Mira...' she wondered. Eventually she started rolling around the bed messing her hair while slapping her cheeks. 'Sleep Mavis.' And closing her eyes she hugged her pillow tightly and she eventually managed to sleep.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: so I know it was tricky and all ummmm tomorrow again with chapter 23 ~~~ bubye babies :D . read and review okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?


	23. Chapter 23

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: Chapter 23 ~~ okay then I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to those who have taken the time to review. When I started this I had no clue that people would actually read it T_T because Lavis is like ...a rare crackship? But I just had to write this because I think they are a cute match.

Jazzguy: Oh when you are offline you just review as a guest when you are online you review with your pen name :3 Did you like that double twist? :D i'm glad. Thank you for reviewing T_T I appreciate ot

jzay : I know there are not many fics of them. I have searched hard T_T . this is why I ended up writing this. I know you would like more laxus and Mavis and I will add more but i'll still include the other couples because I like them? But I will increase the Lavis amount to keep you happy.

LD: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic T_T

* * *

><p>"Huhuhuhu this country is so different from Verbir. It looks like it's still so underdeveloped. Hahahaha" Mavis said trying to act all snooty as she fanned herself with the pink feathery fan.<p>

"Yes! But at least the hotel is nice darling!" Laxus said wrapping an arm around the short woman's shoulder.

"I'd rather Lend my shoes to poor people than come here a second time. My jewels are crying." Evergreen said also in a snooty tone. She was good at that, and she had to show to Mavis how to do it or else it would be hard to actually end up talking about The tear of Verbir.

"These people don't even know how to speak properly their own language." said a now blue-haired Freed. Bickslow just nodded.

"I know right. I came across a really pathetic shop earlier. It sold jewels at high prices but they were all fakes. They thought they could fool my special eyes? Jodan janai wa yo." and the snottyness of Mavis came back.

"Mah you have the best jewel of verbis in your hands and the most expensive. You don't need to worry about other jewels my honey." Laxus was rather embarrassed to do these and say those words but this was how they had rehearsed it at the hotel and truth be told during his elementary school days he would always be picked as the main actor in plays.

"That's true. We have finally obtained the Tear of Verbir. There is nothing else more valuable than that in our country." Evergreen mused happily and then she drank the beer she had in front of her.

Freed was trying a bit to act out his role as Evergreen's husband by following Laxus' lead.

"For me you're the shiniest and rarest jewel Octavia [her fake name] ." he beamed.

And after that the talk changed once again to random things. They knew that Lupin was listening. Evergreen had spotted him after all.

* * *

><p>Later that night all of them had gathered in the room of Mavis and Laxus and they all hid themselves in various places. Evergreen was the only one who was under the table for a very specific plan that Mavis had set up.<p>

"You think he'll come?" Laxus asked whispering close to Mavis' ear.

"Yes." she nodded scooting closer to him while they were inside the closet.

Soon they heard the door opening and at that moment Laxus looked through the keyhole of the closet. Lupin seemed to be a tall man with long legs. He was so confident that he would achieve stealing the Tear of Verbir that he was not even wearing a mask. Mavis quickly started sensing that person's magical power to compare it with the one she felt earlier. It was the same. So indeed he came alone. The next step was soon to come. Lupin went towards the table. Laxus whispered this to Mavis so she knew. He started looking at the lid in the middle of the table. It was a really expensive looking lid with decorations. He pulled it and his eyes met Evergreen's eyes. The man quickly closed his eyes but Evergreen fought him and the moment that the guy wanted to escape. He was stopped by Freed's runes. Mavis came out of the closet with Laxus and Lupin opened his eyes once again. To his bad luck Freed had already altered the Runes, Laxus quickly appaeared behind the guy punching him. Still Lupin was able to stand again and he tried to ran but once again he was stopped by the runes.

"Did you trick me? SHIT. SHIT!" The thief cried out and then suddenly he started firing explosions at the runes only to have the attack send back at him however one of the attacks hit Laxus arm.

"LAXUS!" Mavis shouted out and as her eyes noticed the blood dripping from Laxus' arm she got so man that magical power started gathering around her, hair hair floated up and the incantation began.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" While normally this spell would have an even biggest effect, Mavis was the only one who could control it's power. Her calculations could be a bit off but she made sure this spell would not kill him. By the end of it the guy was on the floor and Mavis hurried to Laxus.

"How's your hand?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'll be fine." he smiled 'Did she go all out because of me?' he thought feeling bashful.

"Let's clear this mess up and go back to the council to hand him over." Evergreen suggested.

Mavis nodded and looked at Laxus once again she touched his hand using her fairy healing spell on him.

"You should be fine for now." she smiled shyly. Her mind going back to that kiss they shared. Laxus avoided looking at her because once again his mind was travelling to dangerous and sinful doors.

* * *

><p>Lupin was tied and held by the Raijin team while Mavis was talking with the idiot captain commander from before. She didn't like him much and this is why she called him an idiot in her head. She generally disliked the council anyway. It wasn't something personal.<p>

"I keep my part of the deal. Show me proof that you'll stop chasing Jellal." she said and the smug captain commander showed the official papers and the announcement that they would make.

"Lovely." she took the papers. "If you do anything to go after him my guild won't sit back." and with the last threat the guards took Lupin and the Fairy Tail Team went back to the hotel. The next morning they took the train back to Magnolia.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Once again Laxus had motion sickness and Mavis was holding his hand tightly to calm him down. It was just how she was with him and he was already getting used to her kindness and gentle touches.

"Now tell us what happened between you two." Evergreen said, her eyes sparkling.

"Mmmm nothing?" Mavis lied. It was obvious she was lying.

"I see. Did you two kiss?" She asked and Freed froze.

"Kk k kk kk kk kkk iss?" he narrowed his eyes thinking about his own misfortune as someone who had still not shared a proper kiss with a pretty lady.

"What is it Freed? You want a kiss too?" Bickslow laughed loudly.

"What is wrong with wanting a kiss? Every usual man like me wants to kiss a pretty woman."

"Ah so she has to be pretty?" Mavis asked blinking.

"Of course. I don't have a thing for ugly women." He said thinking about that time that he got to see Virgo's ugly self.

Laxus puked once again holding his mouth afterwards. Mavis tended to him and decided to not say anything about it to the others. It was best if they kept everything a secret even if Evergreen was suspecting them. The

* * *

><p>That night Mavis went to her own apartment , she lied down staring at the ceiling. She was lonely at the moment. She was used to it but somehow spending so much time with a certain dragon slayer, made her less used to it. Maybe she wanted his company more. The questions, that feelings and then the surprise.<p>

"Yo!" she heard his voice and for a moment she thought that it was just her imagination but no. She got up from the bed, she was wearing light beige underwear and a light pink c-thrue babydoll when she went to open the window.

Laxus' eyes were rather enjoying the sight.

"Laxus what are you doing here? If Erza finds you, you'll have it rough!" she whispered and quickly ushered him to leave.

"Oh yes I'll go I just came to do this." he pulled her in a kiss once again but this time it was a soft lovely, sensual kiss. "Good night." he smiled against her lips.

Mavis was breathing hotly against his lips, the kiss was just too much for her to handle. She wanted to know why he came to kiss her. Why was he doing this to her? She was so old compared to him, even if she didn't look old, she was old. And he was so young, handsome.

"I'm... Is this a good night kiss?" her voice was husky.

"No, this is." he kissed her forehead softly. She didn't know how to deal with this. It felt … like she was alive again. "What happened? Why ...I...don't understand."

Laxus talked with Mira about it and she was the one who advised him to go all out and flirt with Mavis like there was no tomorrow. That was her exact advice and even if Laxus was really embarrassed to do all those things, he decided that it would be best to actually let go and enjoy himself. He was well aware now, thanks to Mira's words, that he wanted Mavis, he liked her, there was nothing else that explained his behavior towards her.

"You will." he said. "I must go now though." he climbed over the bars but his foot slipped and he fell down. "OUCH!"

"Laxus are you okay?" Mavis asked shouting.

"Yes . Fine..." he started walking away feeling really lame for ruining that cool aura he had built around her before falling.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: okay T_T what do you think? Yay? Nay? -dies- this chapter had Lavis only :3 next chapter will have a few bits of nalu [something hot ], and a tad of gruvia. Yes next chappie will be all of them going at the hot spring : chaos insues. if you want to know the fake names they had for the plan then O_O here

mavis: Cleopatra

Laxis: Antonio

Evergreen: Octavia

Freed: Michaelangelo

Bickslow: Fabio


	24. Chapter 24

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Chapter 24 ~~ is here. I'm sorry it's a bit late. From now on the more reviews I get and feedback the quicker the updating will be ~ . So read and review my lovelies. This chapter will have Lavis and some hints here and there of other couples. - EDITED

* * *

><p>Since that night that Laxus came to Mavis' balcony and they exchanged another kiss, the two of them have been a bit hesitant to approach each other. It was mostly because of how things turned out and because Mavis was just unable to deal with her feelings. Two weeks had passed though. Makarov had asked everyone to decide who they will share a room with and the rooms would be divided that way.<p>

Lucy, Juvia and Levy would share one room. Erza, Mavis and Evergreen decided to stay together. Mira, Cana, Lila and Lisanna shared a room too. Natsu, Happy, Jellal and Elfman would stay together. Freed, Bickslow and Laxus of course shared a room. Gajeel, Gray and Dranbolt shared one too since there was no other choice. Makao shared a room with his wife and Romeo since she insisted to tag along. The Master had one room just to himself, that way he could look at gravure photos in peace.

At the hot spring that they visited though there were a lot of people also staying there and especially pretty women. Wendy was a bit jealous since she would notice how Mest always flirted with a certain woman and the bad luck was that she was a citizen of Magnolia. Even though Wendy was jealous, there was nothing that she could do to actually stop him. She was still the way she was, even if he was 17 she was like a child. Wendy's feelings were bound to disappear eventually, or so she hoped.

The girls all went inside the hot spring naked and eventually they started chatting about various things until the conversation came down to men.

"Al has been looking at that stupid Miki today. I hope he doesnt plan to cheat on me." Bisca whined.

"You have nothing to worry about Bisca. Al loves you and only you!" Cana nodded confidently.

"I think so too." Mira smiled warmly.

"I hope so. Men sometimes can be so stupid." Bisca whined splashing the water with her fists.

"Gray is very smart but sometimes he really can be so stupid." Juvia said making everyone narrow their eyes.

"I never thought the day would come for you to say this Juvia!" Lucy laughed lightly.

"I have dropped the blindfold..." Juvia blushed covering her cheeks.

"Ne... how can one be sure of their feelings though?" Mavis suddenly asked.

"The moment you see him you just know it? I mean...Gajeel is handsome... and strong... when I see him my heart beats so fast!" Levy said nodding her head.

"And you know that you just want to be around him. " Bisca added dreamily.

Mavis blushed feeling like she understood very well their words. This was how she felt around Laxus.

"Could it be... first master is in love?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" everyone narrowed their eyes.

"My secret is a secret for now." she said closing her eyes. "You won't make me admit stuff!"

"What about you Lucy? How is it going with Natsu. I heard you kissed." Erza said and Lucy glared at an apologetic Levy.

"Yes... well... I don't know. I don't like thinking about these things." Lucy shook her head.

"Thats why you can't get a boyfriend." Cana laughed loudly.

"Then Cana do you like anyone?" Lisanna asked her wanting to change the subject from Lucy and Natsu.

"Not really. The men in our guild are all like monkeys." she laughed lightly.

"This is true." Charles snarky comment was what the conversation was missing.

"Don't be mean Charles." Wendy reprimanded her in a soft tone.

"Wendy-chan do you like anyone?" Mira asked smiling softly.

"No no no everyone is too old for me. I'm still a kid." she pouted.

"What about you Mira. If I am not missing something I think it's Laxus...no?" Cana asked blinking.

"What? Laxus? No no, I like nobody." the smile never left her lips.

"But Lisanna-chan here has only been talking about Lyon and how much of a gentleman he is!" Mira added chuckling.

"Mira-nee don't say that." she blushed.

"Is that true Lisanna. You like Lyon?!" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Woah! I didn't know!"

"No no it's not like that at all. I just think he is very kind." she added shyly.

"Men have to have muscles and be pretty otherwise there is no point." Evergreen said with her eyes closed.

"So this is why you like Elf-niichan?" Lisanna snickered.

"Who said that!" she shouted. "I..."she couldn't deny it of course. She did have feelings for him. They were already dating in secret after all.

"How is it going with Jellal Erza?" Lucy asked her.

"Good." Erza didn't want to say more.

"Hehehehe ever since he became free thanks to our first master you two don't need to hide your relationship. We have all guessed it after all!" Cana laughed loudly.

And somewhere behind the bushes the men were finally starting to listen to the conversation of the ladies. Natsu brought along Elfman and Jellal. When he heard that Jellal was with Erza he narrowed his eyes. "You two since when has this been happening?!" he asked surprised. Jellal was too embarrassed to even say anything and Elfman was rather glad that Evergreen didn't say anything about how she didn't like him .

However Natsu's loud voice caught the attention of the girls. Jellal managed to escape but Natsu and Elfman got caught. Not only where they reprimanded but Erza made sure to kick them to oblivion.

* * *

><p>After everyone got dressed people formed their companies to go out drinking. Wendy Romeo and Charles were left behind to play games. Mest had a date with that girl from earlier, it seemed to him like she was pretty, and nice, and he did like her body quite a bit.<p>

Jellal and Erza went out together with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia. However later they all ended up going to Natsu's place to play pillow war. Although Jellal didn't participate at first when everyone threw pillows at him he had to also do the same to regain his pride. By the end of it all though it was Erza who won.

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Levy met out of Levy's room and they went for a walk together at the closest sobaya.<p>

"Happy birthday." Gajeel said giving her a box along with a card.

"Gajeel..." she smiled happily taking the box. She opened it only to see that it had two newly published books inside on ancient languages as well as a card. Reading the card there was not much to be said between them. Gajeel had properly written it down. 'You're my Levy.'

Emotions flooded her heart, her eyes started tearing up and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck kissing gently his cheek. "Thank you, my Gajeel." she said happily. Behind them a smirking Lily was watching thew whole thing.

'Now kiss her!' he thought to himself.

In the blink of an eye Gajeel pulled Levy in one quick but full of fire kiss. Lily closed his eyes to give them their privacy and left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Mavis and Laxus were they only ones who stayed in their rooms, each of them thinking about how they can mend things properly. Freed and Bickslow went out with Cana to drink and Elfman was with Evergreen on one of their secret dates.<p>

The blond man left his bed to find Mavis and Mavis left her's to find him. Somewhere in the corridor the two met. They stared at each other, their hearts beating faster, Laxus didn't look away from her, instead he kept looking at her beautiful figure hugged by a pretty pink dress without straps.

"Laxus..." Mavis spoke with her soft voice while she took the first steps to approach him. Midway thought she ran and jumped to hug him tightly. She couldn't say the words, because she didn't need to. Laxus caught her, kept her close and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. This time their kiss wasn't like the previous ones, it was calm yet it still had the same affectionate feelings in it. Pulling away from their kiss Mavis smiled and Laxus mirrored it.

"Can we stop avoiding each other now?" he asked her.

"I will not run away anymore." she expressed her resolve while hugging him even more tightly.

He picked her up in his arms and walked straight ahead. "Where are we going?" she asked him surprised.

"To gaze at the stars. You like it right?" he remembered after all the first time they gazed at the stars together. He figured that taking her to do that would most likely be something romantic, at least this is what Mira said and since Mavis was a bit of a romantic, he had to take the chance to show her, that he was serious.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I died. I don't know what you'll think of this chapter it's the first of the hot spring thingy :3 and Dranbolt is dating another woman dandandan. Also Jellal didn't join Fairy Tail just yet. Oh and Gajeel got some character development today ~~~ mwahaha. Read and review ~~~~ so I can keep writing with enjoyment 3


	25. Chapter 25

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: Chapter 25 is here. As I said the more reviews I get then I will post once a day again. If i dun get the feedback that means ppl like this I'll have an irregular updating system. I'm starting to feel that not many people enjoy this fic so my tension for it is kind of falling tbh u.u. - EDITED

* * *

><p>The next morning Makarov made sure to wake everyone up. The guild members , an hour after they woke up , met at the dining area of the hot spring's building. Of course there were other people there too, like Mest's new girlfriend, who had joined them. But what nobody expected to see was Lamia Scale's members being there as well. But why where they there?<p>

"You are here too Lyon?!" a half naked Gray shouted.

"How about you put some clothes on before you talk to me." Lyon said with a pompocity.

"You're one to talk!" Gray talked back but then looked at himself and shrugged then sat down once again.

Lyon's eyes went from him to Lisanna but before he could say anything Natsu popped up. "Ah Imhmmwmmbmh mhmwa ar iir?" he asked while his mouth was stuffed with a chicken leg. Lucy's forehead twitched and grabbed Natsu by his ear making him sit down. "Don't talk with your mouth full idiot. Nobody understand what you're saying." Lucy whined.

"He said. Oh Lyon ! What brings you here?" Gajeel translated for everyone.

"Aye! You sure know what this guy said it's like telepathy. Or Because two people with the same brain ability are able to communicate better between them like this?" Happy said his thoughts out loud.

"Are you picking a fight you stupid cat?" Gajeel got mad at him, his face becoming all angry.

"I'm not a cat. I'm an exceed." he said sweatdropping.

"I'm here because Obabasama wanted to come at the hot springs. I came along with Sherry, Cheria and Jura, oh and the Trimens are here too. But don't worry I think Ichiya is not around." he smiled then spotted Juvia.

"Juvia how are you?" he smiled at her and Juvia nodded.

"I'm very well thank you."

"As always you look very charming." he then turned his attention to Gray. "Are you two together yet or what?" he asked him teasingly.

"Not yet and it's not your business what we do." he squinted his eyes at him. "How about you find some woman yourself? Or are you unable to?"

"Gray, a woman's heart won't last long if you keep being like this you'll lose everything once again!" Erza said nodding twice while she scooted closer to Jellal. He blushed and looked away , the two of them were still hiding their relationship but Erza wanted to say it to everyone anyway. Even though it was pretty much something everyone could tell.

"Wait everyone I have an announcement." Erza said then she just pulled Jellal in a kiss in front of everyone.

Everyone stared for a moment and when the kiss stopped they cheered for them.

"We already knew." Cana said laughing lightly.

Mavis blushed looking at Laxus shyly. She kind of wanted to do the same thing but she was just not the type to do this out of the blue without some kind of stimuli.

"I also...I also have an announcement." Gajeel said blushing and immediately regretted the moment he said the words. Everyone stared at him and he looked away. Levy just chuckled. She didn't mind if he wasn't ready to say it yet. It was good enough that they were together, besides Jet and Droy would just get too sad if they found out that she picked Gajeel instead of one of them.

"I powered up again." He managed to say and Natsu jumped from his seat.

"Let's fight then!" but once again Lucy pulled him to sit down. "Don't make a fuss."

"What's with you ..." Natsu grumbled looking away. "You give them a kiss or two and they think they own your life." he mumbled under his breath.

" I have no memory of kissing you." she said gritting her teeth.

"Dekiterrrrrrrrru." Happy covered his mouth as he said the words with a mischievous expression.

Wendy laughed lightly at the sight of everyone enjoying their time until her eyes went to a laughing Mest and his stupid girlfriend. She felt strange but she just didn't want to deal with it. Apparently she wasn't good enough for Mest.

"Princess don't make such a sad face. I'm here for you."Eve popped out of nowhere taking Wendy's hand and kissed it gently. "Want me to feed you? Hold you close?" he held her close everyone was looking at this and Mest couldn't help but notice it. He didn't have a right to say anything though or complain. He simply turned his attention back to his new girlfriend, she was the best way to just put a distance between him and Wendy.

"Ah eh...Eve-san … eh that's too much..." she said shyly.

"No no no nothing is good enough for someone as cute as you, Wendy." he said letting his 'host' character be more and more evident.

"Eve stop teasing her okay?" Ren said. "But really, you're too cute today. Why are you so cute, I might fall for you." he added making Wendy sweatdrop.

"Could it be you two are trying to cheer me up?" she asked them blushing and they laughed lightly.

"We got found out? Yes it's true you seemed a bit sad. That is all." Eve said smiling sweetly at her. Wendy grinned feeling much better that they were just trying to cheer her up and not hit on her. "Thank you so much."

"KIDS! Let's eat before we go at the bazaar. Hurry up I don't have all the time. I need to go buy some stuffs afterwards." Makarov said trying to keep secret his plan to buy more gravure magazines.

"Master, do you plan to buy more gravure magazines?" Mira asked smiling to him.

"Ah eh." he sweatdropped.

"Jiji, act your age already." Laxus said sighing.

Mavis pinched Laxus's thigh under the table sneakily and looked away covering her lips to hide her smirk.

The tall dragon slayer blushed lightly looking away from her too. Turning his attention to Freed who was trying to flirt with some random woman.

"Oi Freed! This isn't how you flirt idiot." Cana said as she was gulping down another barel of beer.

"Don't make fun of me!" Freed looked away from her.

"Come here and I'll teach you the ways!" she invited him over. Freed hesitating a bit he approached her anyway.

"I'm not waiting for you brats anymore!" Makarov said before leaving.

"When should we tell him?" Mavis pulled Laxus lower so she can whisper in his ear.

"Tonight?" he whispered against her ear too.

"Okay." she replied back realizing that the family members were looking at them.

"I brought a lot of bikinis today!" Mavis raised her hands up making bikini tops and bottoms to fall down in the middle of the dining area. This was a good way to distract them from the main issue.

Eventually the girls took the bikinis and they went at the pool leaving the men behind a few minutes.

At the pool Gajeel arrived first and immediately went closer to Levy. "You didn't put enough sunblock." He said worriedly. "I don't want you to get burned. Lie down. I'll take care of it." He said while he was just grabbing the chance to touch her skin.

"Awww okay. Thank you...if it's okay with everyone watching..." Levy said and Gajeel thought about it for a moment. "It's okay." he managed to say though he was angry after all because he knew some of the guys would later on make fun of him. But he was touching his woman and they were not getting anything. Maybe he was the winner right?

Levy lay down and Gajeel started spreading the sunblock. Lucy looked at this and chuckled lightly but she was sure Natsu wouldn't do this for her. Not that she mind, this was how he was.

Natsu jumped in the pool splashing around. Erza and Jellal were both snuggling in one of the corners of the pool until Erza decided that it was time for them to compete. Even though he was still not that cheerful and his sins were still hunting him, Jellal wanted to see the love of his life smiling so he played alonh. He owed to her, he had to give her whatever she needed to be happy because that way he would be able to smile as well.

"I'm happy for Jellal and Erza...he should always be by her side." Natsu said to Lucy and Happy who were both melting in the chairs since the weather was too hot. "If someone told me back then that this day would come I'd laugh." Lucy said smiling softly.

"We have seen a lot of people turning a new page in their life. Jellal wasn't always bad after all. It was that guy who dressed as a woman." he said laughing.

"She was a woman how many times do we have to say it?" Lucy asked raising her voice.

* * *

><p>"Lyon won't you swim?" Lisanna approached him however as soon as Lyon saw her wearing that sexy bikini his eyes narrowed, his heart started beating faster. "If you swim with me! I will!" he said as he lingered closer to her. Lisanna chuckled lightly. "Okay."<p>

"As a man I don't think Lyon handles things well." Elfman glared at what was going on wondering if that silver haired guy was aiming for his younger sister.

"Don't be ridiculous and hurry up! Finish with that sunblock already. You keep getting distracted!" Evergreen ordered him around and Elfman of course got mad. "Oh please put it on your own."

"You said you would do it Elfman...why won't you?" said the mage mincingly and Elfman immediately resumed the sunblock spreading.

* * *

><p>Juvia was looking at the two feeling rather jealous at how close they were while she was still not making any big steps with Gray.<p>

"Juvia...this time I definitely won't lose. Swimming challenge!" he said pointing his finger at her.

"I don't want to. I want to relax first."

"Ugh fine." he lay down next to her. "I'll relax with you until you want to start the challenge." he said closing his eyes. A blushing Juvia leaned forward to kiss his cheek shyly. Gray didn't push her away or complain.

"I'm happy." she squealed closing her eyes to relax letting the sunrays bathe her pale body.

* * *

><p>Wendy was swimming around playfully having Eve's, Cheria's as well as Charle's company. The three of them were playing volleyball with an inflatable ball. Dranbolt and his girlfriend joined as well however Wendy didn't let it get to her. She was stronger now, and she had to remain strong for the sake of everyone.<p>

Mavis was doing her warm up exercises before going in the water and of course she had forced Laxus to follow her lead. The exercises didn't last long though and eventually they went in the water together. It was suspicious for the rest but nobody dared to comment too much on what Mavis was doing out of respect. Mavis and Laxus swam around together while they were teasing each other underwater. Mavis starting with pokes that Laxus just had to return when eventually the pokes became touches.

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Natsu jumped in the water swimming fast to him. Mavis glared at him and Natsu being scared of what it was about to come swam away slowly realizing it wasn't the proper time.

"You don't have to be so scary."

"I..." she stared at him wondering if he got mad at her. "I wasn't scary."

"You can be quite scary you know …." he refrained from adding the rest of the words he had in mind since they were too improper. Mavis didn't say anything she just splashed water at him. "Mean."

"I see this is how you want to play." he laughed and splashed water at her as well . Eventually the battle became fierce.

"Why does it always come to this?!" she laughed loudly closing her eyes so water won't go in.

"I don't know but it's fun!" Laxus admitted.

The splashing went on for some more until they both gave up at the same time. However when Mavis saw he gave up to she splashed one last time. "I won." she laughed and swam away.

Laxus swam after her pretending to be mad.

* * *

><p>"Laxus and the first master are suspicious!" Natsu shouted.<p>

"A ra..." Mira came closer to them. "How about you admit something to us?"

Mavis and Laxus stopped swimming. "We have to go now." they both tried to escape.

" Laxus and the first are dating?" Lucy asked just in time when Makarov had come at the pool to see and hear this.

"LAXUS EXPLAIN!" he shouted out while flailing his arms and legs in the air when he jumped.

Laxus face took the usual 'oh crap' expression and Mavis blushed more than she had ever blushed before. Now what?

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: and done... this fic is soon coming to an end or not. I am not sure. DX I think there are still a lot of things I left out but I can always just make sequels. ~~~ if ppl like it . So read and Review ~~~.

also I know that Drendy is not happening yet but it will much much later.


	26. Chapter 26

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I own this story ~~~

A/N: so this is chapter 26 ~ please read and enjoy~~~ EDITED

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting for and answer from the thunder dragon slayer and the first master, anything to answer the question. Suddenly though Natsu jumped out of nowhere towards Laxus wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him down.<p>

"Have you done that?" he asked him whispering making Laxus' eyes narrow.

"What the.." he punched him and Natsu flew up "All I wanted to know is if you kissed!" he shouted just before he dove directly inside the pool making a big splash.

"DID YOU KISS TOO?! LAXUS ANSWER ME~!" the current guild master asked still flailing, his head became huge while yelling.

"Tch you're noisy." he said. Laxus wouldn't have trouble saying the truth but he didn't know what was Mavis' intentions and in return Mavis had the same thought as him. The two looked at each other. They sighed.

"Yes." they said in unison.

Makarov stopped jumping, his head took the normal size and just stared.

"I see you're old enough now to be in a relationship. Time flew by so fast, I thought you still had a lot of time ahead of you and a lot of things to learn but I was mistaken. I didn't calculate the fact that you are a man, you think with that and not with this." he pointed at the head implying the brain.

Mavis blinked, her eyes went directly to Laxus thinking 'machine'.

"OI were are you looking at?" he blushed and Mavis covered her cheek.

"NOWHERE" she cried out and ran away from the pool as fast as possible while Makarov had his eyes closed and he kept talking about how Laxus had become a man now.

"I suppose that since it has come to this, LAXUS DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE FIRST MASTER OF FAIRYTAIL! You have my blessing. FOR NOW!" and with that Makarov turned his back to him his eyes watering since he was rather touched by what he had found out. In all honesty he was too happy that this happened and he just couldn't hold his feelings. Finally Laxus was pursuing his happiness. He walked away while looking up. "I might have a son who is an idiot but my grandson, my grandson is maturing. Now I'm the only one without a woman. I must do something about it." he mumbled to himself. Everyone of course could hear him along with Laxus. The impact of the moment though had all of them frozen and speechless.

* * *

><p>After that Laxus walked away to find where Mavis went. Knowing her well there was only one place she'd be at, and that would the rooftop.<p>

Mest was quite shocked with the news but at the same time he had to keep his cool for his new girlfriend. He hadn't flirted in such a long time, and the possibility for someone to have a fateful meeting was low and there he was , he met a really kind woman who was listening to his stories showing so much interest that it didn't really make him even realize that everything he talked about was centered around a certain mage. But as a man, without realizing it himself he directed his own feelings of admiration to the face of a mature lady.

The two laughed and simply played around together at the side of the pool. Wendy though, feeling like she didn't want to see that sight for whatever reason, she walked away. Natsu came out of the pool followed by Lucy, Levy and Gajeel.

When they found her sitting alone Lucy approached her by sitting next to her.

"Wendy...what's wrong?" Lucy smiled warmly at her precious family member.

"I kissed Mest for the play we did in Omnibus." she looked away from them and Natsu blushed at the thought of the word 'kiss' after all he had also kissed Lucy recently without even realizing why.

"K k kk kk kkiss you said?" He started sweating.

"And? Did something happen?" Levy asked her, Lucy waited for an answer.

"Even though...even though it was fake... I just I don't know I just didn't think that it wouldn't mean anything? It wasn't a big deal...I mean to me...and to him but … seeing him with that girl..."

"Are you jealous chibi?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"No no no. It's not that."

Suddenly the sound of a punch was heard.

"I'll go punch him and teach him a lesson for hurting our Wendy." Natsu said with a serious expression only to be stopped by a punch on his face given by none other than Lucy.

"What did you do that for stupid?! Is Erza's character rubbing off on you?" He shouted while pointing his finger at her. Lucy didn't even bother to answer, she just gave him her scary glare.

Natsu pouted and didn't say anything else but the will to punch Mest was still there.

"The only thing we can tell you is to wait, Wendy. It's the best thing you can do right now." Lucy said smiling lightly.

"If you like him,if, then the time will come when you'll be able to say it. Right now the only thing you can do as his closest friend is to support him. No matter what." Levy advised her with a nod. It was what she had been doing until she was able to tell Gajeel her feelings, she knew that this was the only thing that would keep the cute girl strong.

Gajeel listened to what Levy said nodding his head in agreement. His shorty sure knew how to give good advice. However, he was also feeling like Natsu, he wanted to punch Mest too.

"How about I punch him instead of Natsu?"

"Gajeel. Shut up please." Levy glared at him.

"Please don't overreact everyone. I'm fine really. Ne let's go back?" She got up regaining her cheerfulness after all the effort her friends put into helping her. She had to answer their feelings. Wendy hated disappointing others after all.

* * *

><p>Jellal and Erza, after seeing everything that happened at the pool with the Master they were both thinking. Suddenly Erza spoke out her thoughts.<p>

"Join us in Fairytail , Jellal." she said with a serious face.

"I can't leave Meldy behind though...and she is still not cleared for her association with Grimoire Heart." he said calmly, even though he wanted to join Erza's guild, he couldn't do it yet.

"I will speak to the new council about the issue. Meredy fought for us, she helped a lot. I'm sure we can do something about it." she smiled.

"I'm interested." he whispered.

"Right now the council is trying to capture the previous Master of Succubus Eye and they can't find their location. He is a criminal, and an important one. We should just pull the same trick Master Mavis pulled."

"Do you know where to find him?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I have an informant who pinpointed his location. We'll leave tonight before everyone . We're going to mountain Pagria." she explained to him.

And thus Erza told him her strategy and the two exchanged opinions on how to deal with the enemy eventually though once they settled they left the pool and went back to their rooms so they can both pack their stuff and leave.

* * *

><p>"I Knew I'd find you here." Laxus voice came to Mavis ears while she was looking at the sky.<p>

"I thought as much." she sighed heavily and turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Gramps said not to do anything that would embarrass him in front of you. And I did it anyway." he approached her and sat by her side. Mavis leaned against his side.

"I'm a bit... awkward I know ...it's just that … everything is so different for me now. So strange. There are so many things I can't control after we shared our first kiss..." she confessed reaching for his hand to hold it.

"I'm the same." he gently squeezed her hand. "I know I'm an awkward man..."

"Have you checked me out before then?" she asked him curiously. Laxus turned red reaching his nape with his free hand to rub it.

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"No?"

"Why answer with a question?"

"Yes." he admitted again feeling awkward about it.

"I knew you were a pervert." she chuckled.

"It's not like that!" he got mad for just one second but calmed down after.

"How is it?"

"I don't know."

Mavis squinted her eyes and gave him the look.

"We're alone now." she said smirking.

"Now you're the pervert." he teased her.

"Silence!" she ordered him and tackled him down leaning over him to plant a sweet kiss against his lips. And just like that all of the logic he still had disappeared only to be replaced by sheer greed for another kiss.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: this is not an M fic I dun plan to go into graphic details for how they are kissing. anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review ne? I will update after i have new reviews ^w^


	27. Chapter 27

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: Chapter 27 is here ~~~ it's going to have mostly LaVis and some GrUvia and GaLe here and there, oh and nalu and some other minor couples. please enjoy reading ne ~~~EDITED

* * *

><p>After a crazy morning at the pool, the membmers of fairytail scattered around to go sightseeing or find places and take pictures. They went as a group however Makarov made sure to keep Natsu and Gray separated for a bit to avoid any conflict starting before they would get at their destination.<p>

Jellal and Erza finished preparing their stuff but they would leave at night so they followed everyone and of course even if they were shy Jellal held her hand because that was what felt right to him. On the way there some people made comments. Laxus definitely teased him about it and Jellal returned the teasing since he was also holding Mavis' hand. The two just dropped the teasings and Makarov was just snickering when he was walking ahead of everyone.

Juvia was walking next to Lucy and she was just trying to keep her mind away from Gray who seemed to be quiet because he had nothing to get mad about but then suddenly, Natsu came to them whining.

"Lucy! Happy is so selfish he won't let me bake the fish with my fire. Do something!" He whined.

"Eh? Me?" she made a step back but then Natsu pulled her with him. "Happy Lucy said we'll bake it! Do as she says."

"Why do I have to do what Lucy says? I would prefer to do what Charles tells me to do though." he said with his cute voice.

"Stupid cat let Natsu do so already." she grabbed happy by his tail and started tickling him.

"NATSU LUCY IS BULLYING ME."

"THAT'S MY LUCY!" Natsu said laughing and then taking the fish from Happy he immediately used his fire breath on it.

Happy's eyes narrowed widely ..."Now it will surely taste bad Natsu look what you did." the poor exceed had lost every kind of hope that moment. "Natsu is a bully too. I will go to Gray." he said and as his wings came out he started flying to Gray. Of course he didn't mean it but at the moment it was the best thing to say to 'hurt' Natsu.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? GRAY?" Natsu quickly approached Gray. "DON'T STEAL MY PARTNER YOU DROOPY EYES!" he retaliated.

"What did you say you slanted eyed bastard?"

"Take your stinky iced breath to some other place." he pushed his head against Gray's while Gray was also doing the exact same thing.

"How about you take your charcoal brains to some other place first?" he shouted. Juvia was watching this and she wanted to interfere when her 'love rival did so first however the moment she saw Natsu and her together and how Lucy was blushing she realized one thing. Lucy was not her love rival, most likely.

"Gray-san, how about we walk ahead of them?" Juvia suggested with a soft smile even though she was quite excited about spending time being close to him. Gray calmed down and nodded his head as he approached Juvia and took her hand in his. It was a completely uncontrolled action that just happened. Juvia decided not to say anything even thoguh her whole face had already turned red.

And before this fight could continue anymore Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand pulling him along with her. Everyone was laughing but Mavis was shocked.

"Wow Lucy surely knows how to control her man." she looked at Laxus and grinned. "Laxus... my legs are tired." she whined

Laxus looked at her suspiciously and then picked her up putting her over his shoulder. "Then I'll carry you."

"Not like this!"

"Then how?" he teased her.

"Piggy back." she mumbled knowing why he did this and because it seemed to her like she had to take revenge on him she quickly gropped his bum with both hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted feeling highly embarrassed that she did something like that in front of everyone. How reckless was she anyway? In front of everyone. Did she not feel shy? These thoughts kept troubling his mind when he put her down and looked at her. However since she was making one of the cutest expressions his expression also softened. Mavis went behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands under her thighs and stood up to walk.

"What a cute couple. I can see the overflowing love. Laxus , what kind of amazing man are you." the fanboy said feeling like he was now more and more ages behind being a real man like Laxus. He felt lightheaded and almost fainted but then Cana grabbed him and pushed him to his feet. "Stop being such an idiot already and keep walking. What are you daydreaming about?" she asked and brought a bottle of alcohol to her mouth to drink.

"How much more unrefined can you get?" he asked her , his brow flinched.

"You're too tense. How about you relax a bit?" she suggested wrapping her arm around his neck. "Come along I'll teach you how to be relaxed. "

"I think I should teach you how to be refined." he mumbled feeling like there was no way he could escape this.

"Freed and Cana seem to be getting along ne?" Mavis whispered in Laxus' ear.

"Seems like it." he replied remembering something that Bickslow told him about how Freed gave up the S class exam for Cana's sake.

"I was there when he gave up the S class exam for her. It seems he cares about her more than he expects himself." she whispered while having a cunning smile on her lips.

"I sense some kind of plan here..." Laxus could tell what she was thinking.

"No no I'm just thinking I should prank them later. It will be fun no?" she mused pecking his cheek.

Makarov's eyes defnitely saw that and he couldn't help it. He was too happy that his grandson charmed the first Master of Fairy tail and he was making her smile so much.

"Master you seem like you'll tear up." Mira said chuckling.

"Don't say stupid things." he said and then stopped walking.

"Everyone go around the area and take whatever pictures you want. I'll see you tonight at the hotel for the drinking party."

Wendy was walking with Charles, Levy and Gajeel it was better that way and Mest seemed to be more around Jellal and Erza anyway though he wasn't talking, it seemed that the two of them got along just fine.

"Ne Wendy don't be like this okay. Relax." Charles tried to make Wendy not think about things she shouldn't/

After a while when they all formed exploration teams it seemed like Mest was left alone and so he approached Wendy smiling lightly. "Would you like to explore together Wendy?" he smiled hoping she'd say yes. It could be the second time that they would go explore together.

"Why don't you explore with your girlfriend?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Eh?" he was surprised that she said something like that to him. Normally she would be more kind...

"She isn't here and I'd like to explore with you. It's been like almost 8 years since the last time we went together to explore."

"When you tried to eat flowers?" she asked blinking.

"Ah...hehehe...that..." he felt slightly weird about her reminding him of his silly antiques.

"Okay let's explore." she smiled.

"Wendy-nee can I come with you?" Romeo asked excitedly and Wendy smiled.

"Then all four of us will go explore together." she grinned.

"Four? No no no Natsu is coming too!" Happy said as he flew to Charles.

"I'm coming too ne?" Lucy grinned. There was no way she would let that Mest do anything to make Wendy feel sad again anyway.

"I'm coming too." Natsu glared at Mest.

"Mest... what do you think of our Wendy?" immediately he asked him with a glare.

"She is wonderful." Dranbolt said throwing Natsu off.

"Ah sou? I was thinking so as well. Hahahahaha" Natsu laughed awkwardly. He really had nothing to say now. It seemed like his attempt to start a fight was fruitless.

"Whoever thinks she is not simply doesn't know the wonders she can do. Marvelous Wendy-nee." Romeo said with a sweet tone as he tried to do a pun that nobody realized.

And so the rest of the day was spent like that until it was night time. The whole guild along with Lyon from Lamia Scale some of the Trimens who also came by later on along with Cheria and Sherry was outisde at the pool drinking and celebrating. Of course they were being noisy like always but they didn't mind it at all. It was surprising that the hotel had both hot springs and pools but at the same time it was lovely because that way they had a lot of things to do while being there.

The problem was that most of the girls ended up getting drunk way too fast, and a certain guy also got drunk though not as fast. Mavis was completely wasted and so Laxus was the one who had to take care of her.

"Laxus hic kiss me again … in those strong arms gah don't be such a pervert making me think about this." she squealed while he was carrying her. He didn't even want to know what she was thinking about. It was better like that.

* * *

><p>"NATSU WHY DID YOU KISS MEEEEEEEEE" she asked shouting enough so everyone could hear her.<p>

"Keep it down people can hear."

"It's okay nobody will remember anything tomorrow."

"Cana will."

"AH...hic... natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu" she clung to him. Natsu grinned. "Let's take you to bed Lucy." he said with his sweet voice but Lucy was already trying to climb on his back. "AH you." he lost balance and both of them fell on the floor. And just then, Natsu noticed she was sleeping already on top of him. "Start a diet..." he mumbled,

"LUCY IS FRISKY!" Happy pointed at them in surprise.

Juvia was the only who didn't drink and that was so she would not do anything that would make her hard effort to win Gray go to waste. On the other hand though Gray was already drunk and he would just not keep away from Juvia.

"Juvia, drink! Why are you not drinking?" he asked as he was trying to make her drink from his glass.

"I don't want to." she pushed him away from her because she couldn't stand that alcohol smell and she didn't want to drink or else she'd be all drunk and would probably start clinging to Gray.

"I thought you love me? hic Do me this favor! hic" he said in his drunken state.

"I don't need a drunk Gray. I need a conscious Gray." she said getting up and leaving him alone.

Gray stared at her as she left., somehow her words made him smile. He could see it even if he was drunk. Juvia was changing...and she was becoming even more loveable than before.

* * *

><p>Somewhere away from everyone Gajeel and Levy noticed that Erza and Jellal were leaving but they didn't say anything because they wanted to be alone with nobody around. Levy was slightly drunk but not completely however that drink was all she needed to let go of whatever hesitations she had.<p>

"Erza and Jella are leaving..."Levy said.

"They have some mission to go to. So...you said you wanted us to be alone?" he said waiting to hear what she wanted to say.

"Yes...I did." she said and placing her hands on his cheeks she pulled him down to kiss his lips softly. Gajeel was surprised that she did this so suddenly but at the same time he had nothing to complain about. This short woman was his pride and kissing back the woman who had stolen his heart was a given.

When eventually they both pulled away from each other's wet lips Levy smiled shyly. "We should sleep right here!" she commanded and Gajeel was nothing but surprised.

"When did you become so spicy?"

"I've always been spicy?" she grinned at him as she leaned against him.

"Gihee" Gajeel grinned and lied down patting the spot next to him. "Come."

* * *

><p>"Laxus I think I am not wearing a bra." Mavis said suddenly when he placed her in her bed. Laxus blushed and closed his eyes.<p>

"I don't need to know."

Mavis laughed and started having hiccups again.

"Shhh stay quiet. I'll do something about the hiccup." he said and all of a sudden he made a scary face.

"The man I'm in love with can't scare me no matter whaaaaaaaat. " she shouted.

The dragon slayer just gave up trying to make her calm down with words. He just kissed her to make her be calm. However little did he know that the kiss would start more passionate actions from his cute woman.

'She is definitely a pervert. ' he thought while he responded to her actions however he was hoping she would sleep eventually. He would much rather do this only when they were both senile.

* * *

><p>"Ichiya-sama , Erza-san is not here." Hibiki announced while he was holding Jenny's hand.<p>

"My girlfriend...once again...what a sad perfume . Sparkle." glittery stars appeared around him while he was taking one of his stupid poses.

"How much more handsome will you get anyway?" Ren sighed but then Sherry pulled him.

"You should only look at me!" she whined.

"Wendy-chan?" Eve looked around until he spotted her eating some delicacies with Charles. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Tonight I'll be your boyfriend." he said sweetly to her and Wendy chuckled.

"I'm too young for you no?"

"There is no such thing as too young for me. You are a lovely 14 year old lady now. I'm only 9 years older than you and soon you'll be 16 and old enough to date." he said hoping that a certain someone would hear these words and consider the wisedom behind them.

"What are you saying no no no." she blushed lightly looking away from him however , the truth was that his flirting was rather cute, maybe it wasn't so bad to accept his company and flirts. Last time also he helped her quite a bit when she was sad about Mest.

"You mean yes?" he raised his brow kissing her hand again.

"Okay." she grinned sweetly. "Eat with us then Eve-kun."

"Youthful parfum of young love." he said while posing all over the place and sparkling insanely. Wendy felt a bit uncomfortable and Charles noticing this she glared at him.

"Ichiya-senpai take your sparkley self somewhere else please. How will I win Wendy's heart with you around?"

And with that comment Ichiya went to bother someone else. He didn't want to ruin his cute kouhai's loving moment.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: lalalala so the next chapter . will come after I have new reviews ~~~ so I hope you enjoyed this story enough to give a review 3

guest: I will keep writing don't worry ~~

JennyLeeTheQueen: I don't plan to write lemons , of course not XD if I did I would when Jellal and Erza did it the first time? XD

EmmyHippo: I will mostly do lavis tbh but I will still put here and there other couples don't worry. :3 gale and lavis are my main worry.

JazzGuy: no no no I didn't end it here of course :3 but even if this fiction ends. I plan to write a sequel. Or I will just merge this into one. We'll see~


	28. Chapter 28

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: Chapter 28 is here. It has come sooner than I planned. I will try to write daily again but no promises. Please enjoy - EDITED

* * *

><p>The rest of the night after the drinking session was just calm for them all. Everyone was sleeping in their respective rooms. The next morning though their little vacation was over. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus all of them went back to their guilds however Eve said that he had a job to do in Magnolia so in the end he also went with the fairy tail wizards back to their hometown. Mest went back as well, the new girlfriend of his would be back after the end of her vacation, to Wendy's real wishes though, she would prefer if she never returned and stayed there for good.<p>

A week after that vacation Erza and Jellal came back along with Meldy. The two mages joined Fairytail after they were both free of all charges. However the council still had an eye on them behind everyone's back but Makarov never gave a damn about those idiots anyway that is why he proudly gave them the insignia of his guild with the congratulatory approval of Mavis too.

Jellal and Meldy looked at the fairy tail mark they got, Jellal on his arm and Meldy on her back. "Do we really have the right to be fairy tail's wizards?" Jellal asked her sighing as he brought back to his mind once again those hurtful memories.

"I don't know... I really don't know but right now ...this warmth and this place that we have found to stay, will nurture us and eventually we'll be able to move on. Ultear would want us to do so." she answered him with her true thoughts.

"Someone with a big heart, someone who knows love, someone who seeks the adventure...These are the characteristics that I most definitely approve of." Mavis voice filled the room as she approached them, the smile on her face brightened the whole place.

"In this world there are so many people who live in sin and choose to live in it until the end of their lives. There are so many people who do harm over and over and over again and don't even take a second to repent. But you two, you are bright young kids thriving to find forgiveness. You're this guild's new prideful wizards, your love, your need to protect what you hold dear will keep leading you to the way of the light. I have walked on the path of light for decades and when I see worthy people I immediately recognize them. Jellal, when I first saw you in the Grand Magic games, I approved of you fighting for our guild, not only because I believed in your power but because your heart is the same as the heart of fairy tail. Though I don't know how you ended up losing like that when you were going to perform a powerful spell." at the mention of the last bit Meldy galped and Jellal felt very embarrassed.

"That was..." he had no words to say to her but the warmth of being around her, the way she was smiling to them, Jellal could feel a healing power coming from the beautiful first master of fairytail.

"That was my fault because of the sensory link... we couldn't afford his cover to be blown... so Ultear made me eat weird things and tickled me until he would be unable to fight..." Meldy said blushing lightly.

"Sensory link... " she chuckled and started laughing.

"Now that explains everything." she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to win for fairytail... no matter what." Jellal admitted shamefully.

"See? You were already a member of fairytail even without the mark."

"You also wanted to look cool in front of Erza." Meldy giggled playfully and Jellal blushed.

"Ah love... love is such a strong feeling. I also like looking cool in front of everyone." she said grinning.

At that moment Laxus was in the room having his eyes closed while listening to the conversation. He was surprised to hear what really happened to Jellal during that fight which actually made him feel guilty for calling him lame back then but he decided to keep that thought to himself, however the rest of the thoughts, he had to give his two cents.

"I don't know if anybody told you about it but...I did a lot of things in the beginning as a member of fairytail that can only be characterized as ruthless. I was an immature kid but...I love this guild...they are my family and they accepted me back with open arms. Everyone has accepted you already." he said his two words and Mavis turned around looking at him strangely.

"What did you do to the guild in the past? Nobody told me about this...Did you do something ...besides rebelling?" Mavis asked him and Laxus sweatdropped.

"I'll...tell you some other time. Let's go on a job now." he avoided answering that question because he was too embarrassed to admit what he did to her.

"Fishy..." she pouted and walked to him. "You two enjoy your time ne?" she smiled to them and quickly went to Laxus pinching his arm.

"Tell me everything!"

"Some other time." he picked her up and walked away hoping this would throw her off.

"Fine. You'll tell me soon though." she said leaning her head against his strong chest.

And as he walked to the bar area with everyone seeing them like that, there was no way he would avoid what was coming to him.

"A real man carries his woman!" Freed said proudly while crying.

"Laxus you can let Mavis walk now." Evergreen said while fanning herself to hide her grin.

"Our Laxus likes holding her a lot. Dekiterrrrru." Bickslow commented.

Laxus glared at the three of them while walking out of the guild with Mavis still in his arms as he ignored the fact that everyone else was just staring at them. Luckily Natsu wasn't there yet so he was safe.

Half an hour later, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Erza returned from the last job they had to take care of at Hakobe mountain. Coming inside the guild, Erza looked around searching for Jellal who was sitting in one of the tables with Wendy, Eve, Charles, Lily, Gajeel and Levy.

"WE ARE BACK!" Natsu shouted.

"Tch keep your voice down."

"Natsu you're back already! And I was wondering why the guild was peaceful." Macao commented with a laugh.

"What did you say Gray? Wanna fight?" of course Natsu didn't listen to Macao but some mumbling coming from Gray.

"I said keep your squeaky voice down bastard you can't hear me?"

"Come here!" Natsu said and started the fight with a punch that Gray returned.

"YAMEN KA?" Erza shouted giving them both a glare as her head became all huge and purple from the anger.

They both stopped and sat straight. "AYE"

"Erza..." Jellal smiled weakly to her and got up to approach her.

"Jellal...what are you up to?" she asked him smiling softly.

"Just talking here with everyone."

"Jellal was telling us how he tamed all of Oracion Seis. He's amazing." Wendy said happily.

"Not as amazing as you Wendy." Eve said taking her hand to kiss it gently just as Mestt came inside the guild to see it. Wendy blushed looking away.

"That's too much to say for me." she said shyly.

"How sad." Charles commented.

Jella chuckled lightly and Erza quickly took his hand. "We are going on a pic nic you have no right to say no." she said and dragged him along happily.

"I wouldn't say no anyway." he said smiling and gladly ran with her.

"How about we go on a pic nic Wendy-chan?" Eve suggested playfully.

"Eh? I …. " she didn't know what to say, but she had no solid reason to turn him down.

"Okay let's go." she smiled softly. "Charles are you coming?"

"Of course." the exceed said and so the three of them got up leaving Gajeel, Meldy and Levy on their own however soon Gray and Juvia joined them. Juvia quickly went to hug Meldy.

"I'm so happy to see you Meldy." she smiled happily.

"Me too Juvia. How is everything going with you and Gray?" she asked her smiling happily.

"We're good friends."

"No progress then?"

"You could say so. How about you? Have you found love?" Juvia asked her happily.

"Nah...not really." she shook her head.

"Then we are on the same boat." Juvia chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>And so the two walked away leaving a blushing Levy and Gajeel with Lily.<p>

"Ne... want to go on a date?" Levy asked him shyly.

"Date? Where?" he asked her surprised at the suggestion.

"There is this new attraction that opened here in magnolia. It's called Case Closed. It's a really nice place. You go in a room, you pick one, and you have to solve a mystery using various hints." she explained.

"I like this. Gajeel, go." Lily said with a nod.

"It sounds interesting. But I'm not that good at that..."

"I think that you can be very smart. I know you can do it." Levy said to encourage him.

"If you say that much..." he nodded his head.

And so the two went on their own date.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled seeing how much Levy and Gajeel have progressed, however compared to her, she really had no luck with Natsu. It was hard to even tell what she was to him by that point. She could only see Natsu as someone who thought of her as his comrade and nothing more.<p>

"Lucy." Natsu came to her with Happy walking by his side. "Let's go at your place. I want to sleep."

"Sleep at your place."

"But I prefer your bed. Let's go." he said with a serious nod.

"Fine, but no snoring!" she grumbled.

"I'll try."

"Natsu can look cute when sleeping. Don't worry Lucy. I'll be there with you." Happy said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Laxus...we left the guild but we didn't pick a job..." Mavis mumbled while she was still enjoying leaning against Laxus' chest. He put her down trying not to show that he was embarrassed about it.<p>

"I...didn't plan on going on a job. I'm hungry though, I thought you could come over and cook something for us."

"Ah. I see. Then what would you like to eat?" Mavis asked and started walking towards the street that led to Laxus' house.

"Chicken and roasted potatoes. Perhaps?"

"Okay. But you'll peel the potatoes." she looked away from him hoping that he would not say no.

"Okay. But you will show me how."

"You can't peel potatoes?" she asked surprised.

"No."

"Fine...I'll show you."

"Thank you. Then I'll give you a massage if I like it."

"Oh? A reward then?" she asked while she was trying to think what to ask. "Then …. my reward is you telling me about what you did." she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine...Just...don't hate me after you hear it."

"I would never. I'm sure whatever it was, it's in the past and you have made amends already." she smiled reassuringly.

"Then make sure you make a delicious dish, or else you won't hear anything."

"I'll do my absolute best for you!" she winked.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter will have major gruvia , lavis and some drendy and WenEve. :3 review if you like the story T_T thank you. Will put up the new chapter later on.

emmyhippo: rowen is not a real option to be honest ~~~ romeo doesn't see Wendy like this it's obvious from the story. I don't know why people ship them together. As for eve and Wendy …..nah I don't see it. We all know how eve is XD he flirts with all women. . And I can't betray what I plan for them either DX. It's something dramatic.

jennyleethequeen: I don't have a plan for Eve DX . I follow fairytail every week mwahahaha XD I LOVED THE LATEST CHAPPY hehehe.


	29. Chapter 29

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: Chapter 29 this is going to be a weird chapter. Soooo I hope you enjoy it. 3333 - EDITED

* * *

><p><em>at Laxus' place.<em>

"This is the fifth time I have cut my finger." he said but he tried not to make it sound like a complain.

"It's because you're not careful. Here... let me do it, it's better if you just go lie down." she said taking the potato and the knife from his hands gently.

"Thank you." he smiled when she pecked his cheek casually. "What was that for?"

"Reward for making an effort." she smiled happily and started peeling the potato.

Laxus went to sit down in one of the chairs and he simply watched her doing her best for his meal. It was rather surprising to him, all of this, and very new. He didn''t expect their relationship to progress to this. He never thought that he would actually be lucky with women. In the past he just had those so called flings that didn't last longer than a week and here he was hoping that what he has right now would not end that soon.

Soon Mavis put the food in the oven. "It will take forty five minutes for it to be ready." she said tip toeing to Laxus. "Good." he reached out grabbing her hand to pull her in his lap. "Whoa what's this sudden grabbing?" she said settling herself in his lap.

"No reason." he lied.

"Pervert." she squinted her eyes.

"You're the pervert. You seduced me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you were moaning."

"I was humming!"

"Moaning."

"Humming."

"Moaning."

"Humming."

"Moaning!"

"You know...I would expect this from myself but for you to continue this childish argument...I'm surprised." she said with her smooth voice taking Laxus into surprise.

"I'm not childish." He said averting his gaze from her eyes.

"Mhmmm normally not." she chuckled.

Laxus sighed softly and simply hugged her close to him. There was nothing else to say at that moment. Mavis had a good grip of his heart, and that was undeniably something he couldn't fight. If someone ever told him that this was going to happen, even if it was his own self from the future, he would laugh. It was unbelievable and that was why he held her so close, that way it felt more real to him.

"By the way...why don't you tell me now before we eat? About what happened?"

"No. Later." He mumbled and squeezed her even more.

"Can't breathe." she managed to say.

"Sorry." he pulled away lightly and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know...you can tell me anything?" she said kindly.

"Then let me say this, you gained some weight." he teased her.

"I don't see the problem with that!" she stuck her tongue out.

"I can. What if I can't carry you anymore?"

"You don't have to be mean!" she said feeling slightly sad about that. As soon as Laxus realized that she was sad and probably ready to cry he made a face of shock.

"No no no no no I didn't mean it. I was only teasing."

"Honto ni?" she asked him pouting.

"Honto ni."he nodded smiling warmly.

"Good." she pinched his cheek.

"How much more until my food is ready? I'm hungry."

"You just sounded like Happy." she laughed leaning back.

"No. I didn't."

"You did! Happy always whines about being hungry."

"Happy has a squeaky voice..." he murmured.

"You're too funny." she laughed lightly and holding his cheeks together she pinched them. Laxus narrowed his eyes in surprise. 'What is she doing'.

"I have never before been told that I'm funny."

"You try to act cool that's why." she pulled his cheeks.

"How did you get this bolt like scar?" she asked blinking.

"It was when I was still a teen..."

"Would you like to share?"

"Mmmm it all started when I went on a job alone for the first time..."

Mavis smiled listening to the story from the start. Her curiosity got the best of her but she was glad that he told her about it. A story that even she could not believe that she would hear but younglings always make mistakes, especially those with Laxus' personality.

* * *

><p>"Natsu don't take all the bed for yourself." Lucy whined.<p>

"It's okay you're going to take a shower no?" he whined.

"Well true but...how about you take one too? You're all dirty and stinky you'll make my sheets dirty too and taking a shower would have no meaning for me then." she whined.

"Lucy! I never thought you'd be so crazy about being clean!1" Happy said surprised.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be stinky." she got mad.

"Bully! Natsu! Lucy is bullying me!" Happy said making a step away from Lucy.

"It's how she always is." Natsu whispered to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted at them.

"Nothing nothing. Anyway sleep!" Natsu plopped on the bed but soon he got a kick form Lucy.

"Take a shower first! Go home and take a shower!" she kept shouting and flailing her arms in anger.

Natsu blinked thinking that his girlfriend was in a bad mood. "Fine fine. Happy let's go. We'll be back when she is in a good mood."

"TAKE A SHOWER AND THEN I WILL BE IN A GOOD MOOD!"she shouted.

And so the two of them left from the window.

"AND WHEN WILL YOU FINALLY USE THE DOOR WHEN LEAVING?!" she shouted shaking her fist in the air.

Natsu laughed lightly while running away with Happy to their house. Lucy sighed softly and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting under the sheets. Time passed while she was sleeping. She didn't even hear Natsu and Happy coming in from the window. The two smiled when they saw her sleeping. Natsu lied down next to her since it wasn't a problem and wrapped an arm around her waist when burying his face in the pillow. Happy grinned covering his mouth. "Dekiterrrrrru!"

Natsu was too tired to say anything. He just closed his eyes and slept next to Lucy.

* * *

><p>"When you said picnic you really meant a picnic..." Jellal said seeing how happily Erza was setting down on the checkered clothe the various delicacies she had bought, mainly cakes and sweet with little salty cookies just to break the constant sweetness.<p>

"What did you think I was talking about?" she asked him blinking in surprise.

Jellal blushed and decided not to say what he was really thinking, it was certainly not that.

"Ah... well... I was thinking you wanted to talk about something in private?" his tone was soft but he couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic Erza.

"Ah no no. Nothing like that, I just thought we both deserved a proper rest and this is my first proper picnic ever so let's make is special?" she said smiling happily.

"Okay." he said and proceeded to take one of the strawberry cake pieces.

"What are you doing?" she asked glaring.

"I'm taking this piece."

"This is the big piece and it's for me. Take the other." she said taking the plate from him.

Jellal started laughing at that reaction only to end up with a good bump on the top of his head.

"Don't laugh!" she whined.

"Fine fine." he took the other plate making sure it would be a smaller piece and he started eating it quietly. It was definitely relaxing however soon his thoughts started becoming darker again.

"You should try this too!" she said stuffing his mouth suddenly with cheesecake. Jellal chewed and let the cream melt in his mouth while looking at her in surprise.

"You're not allowed to become sad. Treasure what we have now." she smiled warmly to him.

Jellal nodded and went back to eating. The two ate sweets until there was no more room left in their tummy for it.

"I'm full!" he said falling down on his back, Erza quickly scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Me too." she closed her eyes just when he closed his.

"Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome." she said and pulled away to lean over his face bringing hers close to his. Her hand slowly reached for his cheek rubbing it gently with her thumb. Her gaze traveled from his eyes to his lips. Jellal reached for her cheeks with both his hands pulling her face even closer to his so he could kiss her. Their lips touched for a moment. Erza tugged on them while he tugged them back. Eventually the kiss deepened , it was a kiss filled with passion. For Erza that kiss was what she needed and for Jellal that kiss was everything he could have right there and then. The want they had for each other, the love they felt , even if they haven't said the words to each other, it was so real, so alive and strong that it was unstoppable.

"I love you, Erza." he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

><p>Juvia and Meldy were at the guild happily chatting about anything they could imagine of. Meldy was talking about some of her adventures after what happened in Tenroujima and Juvia mainly spoke about what happened with Gray so far. She said everything to her, she even confessed what happened with Gray's father. Meldy was rather surprised but at the same time she had faith in Juvia's love for Gray and she felt like Gray also held warm feelings for Juvia.<p>

Just as their talk was at the interesting part Gray walked to them smiling. "Yo!" he waved his hand but Juvia didn't notice him coming mostly because she was listening to Meldy's words. The fact that Juvia didn't listen to him at all or even notice him didn't sit well with him. She was never like this with him before. Why was he so bothered once again about this matter? This was supposed to be just them being friends, that was his decision, he had to know his feelings well before doing anything yet he was there feeling extremely jealous because someone else had Juvia's attention.

"Juvia!" he spoke louder. There was no way she would ignore him right? She still had feelings for him no?

"Ah Gray-san Meldy is telling me an interesting story. I'll talk with you later." she said even though she wanted to talk to him too, however it was best for her not to get her hopes up that Gray wanted to talk to her about his love for her.

That was the last drop. Gray had enough of all of this. "Whatever." he said even though he didn't mean it. He walked closer to her and picked Juvia up. "Excuse me Meldy I'll borrow her for a moment." He said with a serious expression on her face. The water mage stared at his face, she had wrapped her arms around his neck feeling like this was definitely one of those old day dreams she had yet it wasn't it was reality, a reality that truth be told she never expected to experience. "Gray-san..."

"Just call me Gray." he said walking away with Juvia in his arms. Meldy chuckled lightly seeing this moment between them. "GET HIM JUVIA-CHAN!" she shouted happily.

* * *

><p>"Wendy-chan why won't you eat more?" Eve asked her kindly.<p>

"Because ….I can't eat more. I'm not that hungry." she said pouting.

"I see...Ne is everything okay?" Eve asked her blinking.

"No no no it's not. I'm fine. " she smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad. I thought you got mad at me or something..."

"No no no no Eve-san is very kind."

"I'm glad. Would you like to tell me what's in your mind?"

"Mmmmm... no no ..."

Suddenly Wendy saw that someone was behind Eve glaring down at them.

"This area is ours. Leave!" a twilight ogre mage said glaring at the two.

"I think that picking on a Fairy Tail mage isn't really something you should be doing..." Eve said glaring at him.

Wendy got up and pouted. "Eve-san let's go. It's better, I don't want to cause trouble here. This place is too pretty." she said pouting and grabbing his hand she pulled him along with her leaving all the food behind.

"Fairy Tail can only run away in fear mwahahahahaha." the mage said mocking Wendy.

That moment she stopped, it was her guild's reputation that was at stake.

"Arms, Vernier!" she said the enchanting and charged at him.

"Sky Dragon's roar!" she cast the spell and a huge vortex sent the mage flying.

"DAMN YOU FAIRY TAIL" he shouted as he disappeared.

"Nobody talks bad about my guild." she said taking a serious expression on her face. Wendy was no longer the crybaby that she used to be. Eve couldn't help but feel surprised. It felt like it was yesterday when she appeared in front of them falling down and crying out not to leave her out of their alliance.

"Eve-san let's go back to our picnic." she said and quickly went back to where she was. She sat down gracefully.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked her politely.

"Of course! Thank you." she smiled sweetly.

A few meters away from them Mest was simply spying on the two. He sighed softly and walking away he felt like the gap between him and Wendy was getting wider. It was better that way, certainly much better. He would never stop caring about her, she was his friend but it was best that things remained like that. The pecks they exchanged though, he would never forget those.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: And done. Reviews everyone.I'm hungry for them hehehe. I hope you enjoyed it. I 'm soon going to do a time skip XD and I'm sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger for Gruvia. Next chapter will have Gale's date and Lavis. Soon this fic will take a new turn of events ~ Next chapter will be up after I get some feedback from you readers


	30. Chapter 30

What he had never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do though own this story?

A/N: Chapter 30 ~~~ here it goes. I hope you enjoy. I made a few last minute changes because I want to start writing the next chapter faster ~~~ EDITED

* * *

><p>After the food was ready , Mavis set the table quickly and sat down first. Laxus sat in the chair next to her and smiled. "I won't lie. It smells good." he smiled.<p>

"Ittadakimasu!" Mavis started eating before Laxus just to make sure that the taste would be good and it was really good. Laxus took the first forkful and smiled at her. "I didn't think it would be this good."

Mavis giggled playfully and started eating faster. The two ate together until there was nothing left in their plates.

"We should bring some to the 6th Master I believe."

"I agree. The remaining goes to him." he nodded and Mavis got up quickly to clean up while Laxus put the remaining food in a different container to bring it to his grandpa.

After they were both done with their work Mavis took his hand gently and prodded him to his bed. She sat down and he sat next to her wondering what was exactly the thing that she was planning to do. "Wait...what...?" and soon Mavis smirked.

"Now you'll have to tell me."

"Ah... yes... okay so..." and thus he explained to her everything that happened during the time that he challenged all of fairy tail to see who is the stronger and most fit to be the fairy tail master. He explained to her his way of thinking and how he got expelled and then of course the rest she knew of since she was in Tenroujima when he returned.

Mavis listened to him carefully trying not to say anything disapproving. It was mysterious how she ended up liking one of the guys who ended up hurting her entire guild.

"I was an idiot. I really was an idiot. I forgot what it meant to love my friends and family even though they were all important people in my life. Even though I thought of them as family, I was blinded by power and allowed myself to be engulfed by darkness, but this won't happen again. I promise, I will protect this guild with my life, after all, everyone is my family." he closed his eyes, hoping that Mavis wouldn't be harsh on him.

"Truly...how stupid could you have been." she said swatting his chest. "You overcame your past, you searched for a new future and you came back to your family to help at the most critical time. That is courageous and that shows your true character. You shouldn't throw away your life for the guild. You should live for the guild, Laxus." she closed her eyes breathing calmly. "You're loved and you love, is there anything more lovely in this world other than that? I want to thank you for telling me." she said embracing him close to her. Her hands gently played with his hair as she made sure that all of her affection for him would be conveyed.

Laxus felt his cheeks slightly burning. What he hoped for happened, and that moment he felt more than just accepted. He felt her affection. The affection Mavis had for him and probably for everyone in the guild.

"I accept who you are, what you stand for ….will you accept who I am?" she asked him raising her head to meet his eyes.

Her question caught him by surprise. What she meant exactly, he didn't know, was there something that he shouldn't accept? Laxus accepted who she was long ago.

"I have already accepted who you are Mavis." he brought his hands to her cheeks holding her head there as he leaned down to kiss her lips in the most gentle way that he had ever kissed her.

Pulling away he looked at her with a serious expression. "Is there something that you were afraid I wouldn't accept?"

"I'm 118 years old... yet my body is that of someone much younger because of things... are you not feeling creeped out?" she asked blinking.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for you."

That was his truth, Laxus had accepted her like that , the same way that she had accepted his lame side. How she stood by him helping him during his motion sickness moments.

"I'm glad. Now... " she pulled away lightly her hand reaching for the pillow she grabbed and hit him with it.

"What the?" he looked at her mischievous smile.

"Mavis 1, Laxus zero!" she laughed and hit him with the pillow again. Laxus rolled to grab one and he started attacking her with it.

Soon enough they started throwing the pillows at each other. The fight was on and even if it was something childish it was refreshing. "It's so hard to think of you as a 118 year old woman anyway."

"I will tell you what I said to Asuka." she threw the pillow at him when he ducked to dodge it and at the same time throw his at her.

"I think Freed told me... something about Tenroujima being small but having amazing magic power?" he teased her.

"You're making fun of me?" she rawred and grabbing the pillow he threw she threw it back right on his face.

"I wouldn't dare!"

"You know... I never thought of this before but... you have started to remind me of Yuriy." she smiled.

"Yuriy's?" he blinked.

"Your grandpa's father... Yuriy Dreyar. He was an interesting man. I was still smarter than him though." she chuckled playfully dropping the pillow.

"I'm interested...what was your relation with him?"

"He was a friend and comrade." she smiled happily.

"Just that?" he raised a brow feeling slightly weirded out by the fact that she knew his great grandpa. What if?

"I'm not your great grandma if this is what you're suspecting."

"I didn't suspect this of course!"

"Are you sure?" she asked him narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." he couldn't say that he was wondering if she was placing her love for Yuriy to him that was all.

"I'll believe you then. Yuriy was a dear friend. He helped with the founding of Fairy Tail." she explained to him as she plopped on the bed.

"So how am I similar to him?"

"You're both manly, but you're manlier. And... you have the same smug face and laughter and you both don't give up." she smiled cutely to him.

Laxus lied down next to her.

"But who is more handsome?" he asked her raising a brow.

Mavis blushed lightly and rolled away from him. "You." she covered her face with her hands as she said this.

"I thought so." he smirked pulling her closer to him. He wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful woman but it was best to keep quiet, he was awkward after all. Too awkward to say that.

"Do you think I'll get a bit taller next year?" she asked him as she snuggled him.

"Mmmmm nope."

"I think I will." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Want to bet?" she smirked playfully.

"Sure."

"If I win you'll have to tell me a secret you have never told anyone before."

"Mmm okay. If I win you'll rub my shoulders daily for a year."

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>Levy had changed into a pretty and short red dress, she had her hair styled in a bun at the side of her head and she had attached flower decorations to them. She was wearing black laced boots and she made sure to have a red lipstick on. She wanted to look more than cute for Gajeel so she made sure that she would look stunning. She was waiting for him at the central square of Magnolia close to the fountain while she was looking around.<p>

Gajeel arrived just a minute after her only to see his fairy dressed in a way that would make any man look at her. Levy spotted him and waved smiling. He approached her as she approached him too.

"You came..." her cheeks turned pink.

"I wouldn't miss it." he said in a serious tone, his eyes falling down to her cleavage. He was sure she did something to boost them. They weren't like that in the morning.

"Ready?" she asked him taking his hand. He nodded.

The both of them walked to the building called "Magnolia Case" while holding hands. They both paid for the room and they entered. With the help of Levy both of them managed to solve the murder case and they came out on time. The date though wasn't over.

"So ummmm..." Levy started speaking and tried to think how she could pose the question.

"Huh?"

"Ummm Gajeel... where are you taking me?" she asked him blushing.

"You'll see." he said and kept walking while holding her hand.

Both of them spent most of the time in silence and even though Levy was getting tired she didn't whine or say anything to him that would make him angry. Gajeel also didn't know what to say, he was kind of enjoying that silence and the warmth of her hand in his.

"Here we are." he said as he stopped in front of the tree and then pointed at the log.

"The tree? You brought me to see the tree?" she asked huffing.

"A few days ago when I was returning from work I noticed. This tree releases a certain glow that is very pretty. I thought of you when I looked at it."

"Eh? Really?" she asked looking at the tree.

"Yes." He sat down on the ground patting the spot next to him. Levy sat down as well and staring at the tree she waited for the weird phenomenon Gajeel described to occur. Suddenly small glows started dancing around the tree, glows of different colors illuminated the night in front of her. She smiled happily clapping her hands together. Even though she had passed from that spot many times before, this was the first time that she happened upon it at that certain time.

"It's so beautiful."

Gajeel smirked. "Gihee. I told you so." he smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gajeel...are you by any chance...romantic?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Gajeel looked away from her.

"Betsu ni."

She chuckled and jumped to tackle him against the ground. "Thank you." she said happily. Gajeel was caught by surprise but he didn't move. Just as he was he held her cheek Levy smiled softly and pecked his nose.

"Shorty..."

"Levy you're supposed to call me Levy!" she pouted.

"Sorry, It has become a habit. Gihee"

"Correct it!" she swatted his chest.

"Or else?"

"Or else...no kisses for three months."

"What? Fine! I'll correct it! I just have to correct it right?"

"Mhmmm." she grinned but before she could say anything else Gajeel pulled her face to lock her mouth with his.

TBS

* * *

><p>AN: chapter 30 was revised. i will put up the next chapter as soon as possible and i want you to know that i will not give up this fanfic ^o^)/ hopefully in this week i will have the 31st chapter up. but ...no... i will not do a time skip yet.


	31. Author's Note

Authors note:

I'm sorry for stopping this fanfic midway i promise that i will write the next chapter soon. i just saw that there weren't many who would read this so i figured i should stop. but after seeing so many ppl complimenting it i have decided to continue with it! Though right now it has become a bit of an AU since the manga told things a bit differently...

i'm an avid lavis shipper. my fav crackship.


	32. Chapter 32

What He Had Never Imagined

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail. I only own this semi-AU fan fiction hahaha. On with the story ~~~

Chapter 31

_Previous Chapters: _

_"Just call me Gray." he said walking away with Juvia in his arms. Meldy chuckled lightly seeing this moment between them. "GET HIM JUVIA-CHAN!" she shouted happily._

* * *

><p>Juvia was more than shocked by Gray's sudden actions. She wasn't used to such a behavior especially ever since she was trying hard to contain herself. "Wait! Gray!" She shouted pulling her hand away from him.<p>

"What should I wait for?" He asked her feeling angry at her.

"What? How about wait for me to catch up? What is this all of a sudden? You saw I was talking to Meldy but you still acted like a caveman and pulled me along. I told you many times you have to make things clear to me. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of chasing after you. " She spoke dropping the third person speech mainly due to her anger. "I want to be able to be happy with you but you are not making things clear for me. I gave you time and all of a sudden you act possessively and demand things of me when you were the one who said you find me creepy! Natsu is right. You're like a blue monkey! A gorrila with no brain." She shouted at him.

The mentioning of Natsu and all those nouns she used to describe me made him really angry.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Blue monkey gorrilla! If you can't make yourself clear don't expect me to return to my old behavior. Juvia is tired!"

"I didn't know that I should spell out things for you. Are you stupid?" He asked shouting.

"Who is the stupid one here? You are!" She shouted back.

"I am stupid? How am I stupid you rain woman? You are the stupid one because you don't get it! Has hanging out with Gajeel rubbed on his stupidity?" He asked her spouting nonsence.

"I don't get what? That you are ignorant? And speak better about Gajeel!" Juvia shouted back angrily.

"Oh really? I can say whatever I want about whoever I want! Baka!" He leaned closer bumping his forehead with her.

"Stop calling me stupid! You are stupid! If you don't know how to speak and clear things up with me then ...I don't want to talk to you again!" She said bumping her forehead against his too.

"Ah really? Then fine! I don't want to talk to you again either!" He yelled at her.

"FINE!" She yelled back staring at him with eyes that were about to cry.

"GOOD!' he shouted but noticing the tearful blue eyes of hers he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in a passionate kiss. The shock of the moment was enough to completely freeze Juvia even though Gray wasn't using any of his ice making magic. Soon though she allowed herself to let go and kiss him back hungrily.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes realizing that Natsu was sleeping in the same bed as her. She pushed him off the bed resulting in him waking up.<p>

"What the-"

'What are you doing coming in here on your own to sleep in my bed with me?" she shouted at him as loudly as possible.

Natsu was still a bit groggy and simply stared at Lucy. "I'm still sleepy." He said and climbed back in the bed.

"Natsu!" she whined in a mincing tone.

"Just ten more minutes." he said snuggling the pillow to sleep.

Lucy sighed heavily and got up. "Whatever..." she pouted and quickly went to her closet to grab an outfit. She quickly went inside the bathroom to get changed then came out. "I'm going at the guild."

Natsu simply snored back. That was the only reply she got before leaving. "Stupid.." she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Mavis woke up the next morning next to Laxus. She was still feeling sleepy but at the same time she wanted to start the day with positivity and go on a new adventure with him. "Still sleeping?" She mumbled softly and shook him.<p>

Laxus stirred the bed before opening his eyes. "Mmmmmmm."

"Good morning!" Mavis shouted and shook him even more. "Laxis wake up! Let's go on a lovely adventure!" she said happily to him.

"Mmmm good morning." he rubbed his eyes and got up. "What adventure?"

"Let's go at the guild... pick a job? I'll make breakfast first though." she pecked his cheek and quickly jumped off the bed to go in the kitchen. "What to make..." she mumbled and took out of the drawer one of the cookbooks she had.

A few minutes later Mavis made porridge and Laxus came out of the bedroom stretching and yawning. "What did you make?"

"Porridge. Since you said I might get fat..." she squinted her eyes.

"We will exercise to burn any fat you gain." he teased her and sat in his chair taking the bowl.

"Be serious! Porridge helps with height."

"You are already past the stage of developing though..."

Mavis narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "I can still hope for a miracle! Besides now that I am no longer under the curse ...maybe I can age properly?" she said and started eating.

"Curse?" he asked her staring at her. "I thought it was just the crystal?'

"...Ah ... yes but the crystal was like a curse!" she said nodding her head.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked her raising his brow.

"Secret! I told you... If I don't get tall in a year then I'll tell you." she said and took her second spoonful.

Laxus blinked and started feeling worried about her. "I hope it is not a something huge..."

"It's not! Eat already! We have a long day ahead of us!" she said and so they both ate their porridge. After they ate they prepared and wearing their pair look coats they went at the guild to take one of the S class mission posters for a job.

* * *

><p>'We'll take this one." Laxus showed the poster to Mira.<p>

"Okay I'll let the master know." she smiled sweetly at them.

"Mira-san take care of everyone while we are gone." Mavis said and taking Laxus' hand she pulled him along.

"Mavis...this request is from the King..." Laxus said noticing the royal stamp.

"The King? Then we have to hurry up." she said happily. "What is it about?"

"It only says that he wants us to capture three criminals..." Laxus said.

"Laxus! You're going on an S-class mission? Let me see!" Natsu grabbed the paper to look at it.

"You want to come?" Mavis invited Natsu.

"I do! Lucy does too. Right Lucy?" Natsu shouted and Lucy immediately joined them. 'What kind of request is it?"

And so the four of them along with Happy embarked on a journey to Crocus. They took the train and both dragon slayers, like usually, were under motion sickness. Mavis was rubbing Laxus' belly while Lucy was just staring at Natsu who was wishing that he was no longer immune to Wendy's 'Troia' spell.

"Lucy why don't you rub Natsu's belly too?" Happy asked while staring intently at Mavis and Laxus.

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Aye!"

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: X_X read and review this dumb transitional chapter pls? T_T thank you<p> 


End file.
